


Mais forte que o amor

by Lizzywangelis



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: BL, Boys In Love, Gay, Lemon, M/M, Yaoi, boyslove
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 37,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzywangelis/pseuds/Lizzywangelis
Summary: Camus é investigador da Gendarmerie Nationale e, tem em mãos um caso delicado: O estupro de uma pequena criança. E é em Afrodite que ele encontra forças para seguir com esta investigação.Apoiando-se um no outro, os dois buscarão meios de se ajudar e, ao se envolver na investigação do marido, Afrodite vai perceber que, aquela criança pode ser muito mais do que apenas uma desconhecida.Camus x AfroditeShaka x MuE outros casais.Universo Alternativo R18





	1. —...uma pequena criança.

A luz começava a me incomodar. Sempre tive sono leve, então, bastaram alguns minutos para que eu abrisse os olhos.

—Camus...? – Chamei. Ele estava sentado ao meu lado, na cama, lendo. Sua mão cobriu a minha, sem desviar os olhos da leitura. – Não consegue dormir?

O ruivo acenou positivamente e fechou o livro, colocando-o na mesa de cabeceira.

—Estou preocupado... pegamos um caso difícil dessa vez. – Seus olhos possuíam um brilho de dor. Nunca o havia visto daquela forma.

Camus era investigador da _Gendarmerie Nationale_ há quase cinco anos. Era excepcional em seu trabalho, muitos o consideravam um homem frio, por sempre desvendar os casos com calma e tranquilidade invejável. Mas, apesar de parecer não se abalar com nada, ele era amável e gentil, por mais que não demonstrasse. O fato de um caso abalá-lo a ponto de o fazer refletir, um pouco que fosse, sua apreensão, me deixava assustado.

Sentei-me na cama, pegando sua mão livre e olhando—o nos olhos.

—Você quer falar sobre? – Por mais que, investigativamente, eu não pudesse ajudar, ao menos o faria dividir o fardo comigo. Eu podia ver que ele iria sufocar, se não externasse o que estava sentindo, e eu não podia deixar meu companheiro passar por esse sofrimento sozinho. Ele sabia que podia confiar em mim.

—O nome dela é Elizabeth. É uma garotinha linda, tem pouco mais que cinco anos. – Ele disse, parando para respirar e encontrar as palavras. – É um caso delicado... Ela foi violentada pelo padrasto. E possivelmente viu a mãe ser morta pelo homem. Eu já peguei muitos casos horríveis... de estupro... mas o estado em que o canalha deixou a menina, Afrodite... é brutal. Ela é só uma criança... um bebê... é tão repugnante, ao menos imaginar que alguém possa pensar em fazer isso com uma menininha tão frágil...

Ele apertou minhas mãos. Seus olhos possuíam um misto de fúria e angústia. Uma lágrima solitária deslizou por seu rosto. Meu coração estava apertado, não conseguia nem mesmo imaginar como Camus havia encontrado essa garotinha.

Puxei-o para mim e o abracei apertado.

—Vai dar tudo certo, amor. Você vai conseguir pegar esse monstro e ele vai mofar na cadeia.

———x———

Eu detestava hospitais. Sempre me lembrava de coisas ruins quando precisava visitar um, mas faria o que fosse possível para ajudar Camus.

Atravessamos o corredor e paramos de frente a uma porta onde Shura, um dos colegas de trabalho de Camus, montava guarda. Os dois se cumprimentaram e eu o fiz logo em seguida.

—E então, ela disse alguma coisa? – O ruivo perguntou ao outro.

—Nada. Nenhuma reação e nada de palavras. A enfermeira entra, dá comida a ela e sai. O medico disse que ela está passando por um estresse muito grande, nem mesmo dormir a menina consegue.

Vi Camus cerrar o punho com força. Os nós dos seus dedos chegaram a ficar brancos. Puxei suavemente a barra da manga de seu uniforme e ele virou para mim, relaxando.

—Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso? – Indagou, olhando-me nos olhos.

—Sim. Vou ajudá-los como puder.

—Shura, pode fazer uma pausa, eu fico aqui.

—Certo. – O moreno respondeu, batendo continência e saindo em seguida.

Encostei a mão na maçaneta recebendo um aceno de Camus para que eu abrisse a porta. E assim o fiz.

Engoli seco com o que vi. A menina estava deitada na cama, pálida, uma marca roxa abaixo do olho esquerdo chamava a atenção, havia um curativo no canto de sua boca. Seu braço esquerdo estava conectado ao soro. Os longos cachos loiros estavam ressecados, quebradiços e sem brilho. Mas o que mais me assustava eram os olhos. O azul de suas íris estava opaco, sem vida. Olheiras profundas os marcavam ainda mais.

Coloquei a mão sobre o peito, sentindo-o apertar. Balancei a cabeça, afastando lembranças que ameaçavam retornar, e sentei-me ao lado do leito. Engoli todos os sentimentos ruins que insistiam em me invadir e sorri, pegando a mão livre da menina.

—Então, você se chama Elizabeth, né? – Perguntei. Esperei um pouco, mas não obtive nenhuma reação. – Vou chamá-la de Lizzie, tudo bem? Meu nome é Afrodite...

Comecei uma conversa, animada, tentando arrancar da garota qualquer reação que fosse, mas não obtive sucesso. Passei o horário de visitas inteiro, em um monólogo tortuoso. Tentei transmitir alegria e conforto em minhas palavras e ações, mas de nada serviu.

Voltamos para casa em silêncio, no fim da noite. Passei o caminho inteiro pensando no que fazer para chamar a atenção de Elizabeth, o mínimo que fosse, no dia seguinte. Eu não tinha jeito nenhum com crianças, mas não ia desistir.

Pela manhã, lá estava eu, no hospital novamente, desta vez, sozinho. Camus havia ido para o Departamento, prosseguir com as investigações para capturar o bandido.

—Bom dia, Shura. – Cumprimentei-o

—Bom dia, Afrodite.

—Alguma novidade?

—Nada. Ela não dorme, só come o que as enfermeiras dão a ela e, nem o médico consegue resultados. – O moreno suspirou. – Você acha que pode... dar certo o que esta fazendo?

—Não sei, Shura... Mas, esse é o mínimo que posso fazer.

—Certo. Boa sorte. – Desejou, apertando meu ombro. Agradeci e entrei no quarto.

Havia levado meu material de trabalho desta vez. Prancheta, lápis, canetas coloridas, apostilas de apoio... Crianças adoravam desenhar, talvez isto chamasse a atenção dela. Coloquei o material na mesinha ao lado da cama, sentei-me e sorri.

—Bom dia, Lizzie! Como está hoje? – Não obtive resposta, como da outra vez.

Insisti, fazendo perguntas bobas e contando histórias, enquanto desenhava. Eu trabalhava como estilista, desenhando peças de roupa para a alta sociedade francesa. Estava livre para trabalhar em casa, se quisesse. Estilizei quase uma coleção inteira de peças para a menina durante o dia e me empolguei com cada uma delas, imaginando como ela ficaria linda vestindo aquelas roupas. Sorri, enquanto terminava de pintar um vestido de azul.

—Eu gosto de azul. De que cor será que você gosta, Lizzie? – Indaguei, sem desviar o olhar do desenho.

Ouvi batidas de leve na porta e vi Camus entrar. Ele ficou ali, parado, olhando para a cama. Desviei minha atenção para o lugar. Elizabeth dormia, deitada de lado, virada em minha direção. Esbocei um sorriso, sentindo meus olhos arderem. Camus se aproximou, apertando meus ombros e dando-me um beijo na testa.

—Não é muito, mas já é algum progresso, Afrodite. Obrigado.

—Hnn. – Abalancei a cabeça, em positivo. – Não vou desistir.

O ruivo me ajudou a recolher meu material, em silêncio. Eu estava feliz, as coisas começavam a caminhar. Por mais que fosse um pequeno passo, já era suficiente para me dar força para continuar. Iria ajudar aquela garotinha a se recuperar, custe o que custasse.


	2. —... uma bela fotografia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais um capítulo fresquinho! Espero que gostem!

Adentrei o quarto, sendo seguido imediatamente pelos enormes orbes azuis da pequenina deitada na cama. Abri um enorme sorriso.

—Bom dia, Lizzie! Parece bem melhor hoje. – De fato, a menina parecia mais bem disposta, as olheiras haviam praticamente sumido, o curativo próximo ao lábio tinha sido retirado, deixando a mostra um pequeno corte e a mancha roxa estava clareando. – Hoje trouxe algumas coisas para brincar com você, olha!

Peguei a sacola que trazia na mão e dela retirei alguns bichinhos de pelúcia, bonecas e, claro, alguns adereços para enfeitá-la. Ela olhou para as coisas que eu havia espalhado na mesa, mas sua expressão não havia mudado. Não me abalei, continuei conversando, rindo e brincando, como vinha fazendo. Ela estava reagindo, inconscientemente e eu sabia que, se continuasse insistindo, logo poderia ouvir sua voz.

Alguns dias se passaram e, em todos eles estive no hospital. O progresso de Lizzie era lento, a verdadeiros passos de formiguinha. Parecia que quase nada havia mudado desde o primeiro dia em que eu estive lá, mas um mínimo que fosse, havia mudado. A cada dia eu ficava mais ansioso e isso afetava tanto meu físico, quanto o psicológico. Eu via cada vez mais de mim naquela menininha frágil.

A dores de estômago, que haviam praticamente desaparecido desde que começara a morar com Camus, estavam de volta. Corrigir olheiras havia se tornado um hábito e, cada vez eu me esforçava mais para conseguir sorrir.

Minha vida intima com Camus era outro assunto delicado. Cada vez tínhamos menos tempo para nós dois e, o pouco que tínhamos era restrito ao sono. O ruivo estava empenhado nas investigações. Chegava tarde e saía cedo. As vezes mal retornava para casa. Em seus olhos, a cada vez que nos encontrávamos, eu via a determinação em capturar o monstro que havia destruído a alma e molestado o corpo daquela pequena criança. E me sentia mal por perceber que minha esperança se esvaía.

Encarei o reflexo no grande espelho do armário. Eu estava apenas de cueca, com a qual havia dormido, sentado na cama, sozinho. Observei as costelas, que começavam a aparecer, denunciando a falta de alimentação saudável. Senti meu estômago doer. Suspirei. Seria mais um dia difícil.

Levantei, indo para o banho. Mesmo sem vontade, passei pelo ritual de sempre: Banho longo, regado a sais. Depois, sessão de hidratantes pelo corpo e tratamento de cabelo completo, pois este precisava. Era o reflexo de toda a minha saúde, que não estava nada boa. Os cachos loiros estariam completamente ressecados, se não fossem os cremes que eu usava para tratá-los. Saí do banheiro assim que terminei de secá-los e abri as portas do guarda roupa, buscando as peças que usaria. Que eu estava um caco, era óbvio, mas ninguém precisava saber.

Admirei novamente o reflexo no espelho. Usava uma calça jeans skinning azul escura, sapatilhas pretas, uma camisa branca, solta, e um blazer curto, num tom de azul mais claro que o da calça. Amarrei o cabelo em um coque frouxo no topo da cabeça e busquei na gaveta da penteadeira as joias. Coloquei um par largas pulseiras prateadas e longos brincos da mesma cor.

Estava pronto para sair. Peguei minha bolsa, que estava jogada sobre o sofá e já destrancava a porta, quando vi a luz fazer algo refletir sobre a estante que ficava próximo a porta. Era um álbum de fotos, meu. Passei a mão sobre a capa, fitando as letras douradas que formavam meu nome. Talvez Camus o tivesse encontrado perdido em algum lugar da casa. Como o livro havia ido parar ali não me importava, peguei-o nas mãos e enfiei dentro da bolsa, destrancando a porta e saindo.

No hospital, sentei-me ao lado de Lizzie, que observava atenta, eu abrir a bolsa e pegar o livro. Coloquei-o sobre o colo dela e abri a primeira página. Nela estava uma foto minha, recém-nascido. Uma coisinha gorda e bochechuda, com tufos de cabelo loiro cobrindo a cabeça.

—Este sou eu, quando era bem pequenininho. Não era uma fofura? – Indaguei. A menina nada disse. Seus olhos tinham um brilho enigmático. Virei outra página, nesta, eu estava vestido de marinheiro, indo para o primeiro dia na creche. Passei mais algumas fotos, comentando cada uma delas, contando algo de especial ou constrangedor que havia marcado esses dias. Quando paramos em uma foto que fez meu coração congelar.

Era do sétimo ano do colégio. O uniforme branco estava impecável e como sempre, eu estava belíssimo na foto. Não fosse pelo olhar triste e sem vida. Eu ainda estava me recuperando quando me mudei para aquele colégio, da França. Mudar de país foi o melhor que eu poderia ter feito, precisava recomeçar, em um lugar totalmente diferente para esquecer as coisas horríveis pelas quais havia passado.

Senti um toque suave na bochecha. Elizabeth tocava meu rosto com a ponta dos dedos. Em algum momento eu havia começado a chorar e ela tentava amparar minhas lágrimas. Seus olhos estavam tristes, como os meus na foto. Segurei sua mãozinha, limpei minhas próprias lágrimas e sorri.

—Acho que... está bom de fotos por hoje, né? – Peguei o álbum, para guardá—lo na bolsa, mas acabei deixando-o cair. Dele, escapou uma foto especial. Peguei-a, com cuidado, um sorriso bobo se formando em meus lábios e fazendo-me esquecer completamente das angústias que a pouco tentavam me tomar. Era meu casamento com Camus. Apenas nós dois na foto, de mãos dadas. O ruivo, elegante, com sua postura perfeita de soldado, em seu terno preto, bem cortado, o rosto sério, porém, com um discreto sorriso nos lábios. Eu, ao seu lado, tão belo como sempre, vestido em um terno branco e com um enorme sorriso iluminando o rosto. Uma cerimônia simples, para poucos amigos e familiares, mas que havia sido o dia mais feliz e completo da minha vida. Era por isso que o álbum estava na estante, Camus ia colar aquela foto nele. Peguei a fotografia com carinho, guardando-a novamente dentro do álbum e voltei-me para a loirinha que me observava.

—Que tal brincarmos de maquiagem agora?! – Sugeri, pegando os produtos da bolsa e espalhando-os pela cama.

———x———

Ouvi as leves batidas na porta, quando terminei de arrumar o cabelo de Lizzie, prendendo uma mecha na lateral da cabeça, com um elástico de joaninha. Ela estava linda, cheia de acessórios, com uma maquiagem levinha e, agora, com um penteado novo.

—Aposto que você é a criança mais linda deste hospital! – Brinquei. – Mas agora, é hora do Afrodite ir. Nos vemos amanhã, tudo bem? – Recolhi meus pertences, colocando-os de volta na cama e levantei, dando um beijinho em sua testa. Estava feliz com o pequeno avanço de hoje, que era enorme, perto do que já vinha acontecendo. Virei-me para porta, quando senti um leve puxar na barra de minha blusa.

—Não... sozinha... – Num sussurro, a voz doce da loirinha se perdeu no ambiente. Meu peito apertou. Senti meus olhos arderem e um nó se formar em minha garganta.

—Oh, minha florzinha... – Disse, virando-me para ela, que agarrou minha cintura. – Está tudo bem, eu prometo que volto amanhã.

—Sozinha... medo... atrás de mim... – Sua voz saía baixa e um tanto rouca, abafada pelos tecidos de minha roupa. Acariciei seu cabelo, tentando passar-lhe conforto.

—Ninguém vai fazer mal a você, meu amor, eu não vou deixar, está bem? – Afastei-me minimamente, para poder olhá-la nos olhos, que estavam tomados pelo medo.

Ouvi novas batidas na porta e a mesma se abriu. Na hora em que olhou na direção da porta, a menina perdeu a cor.

—Eu não matei! Ele... Vivo... atrás de mim! – Ela respirava rápido, ofegante. — Só me defendi! Eu... não matei! Não! – Em minha cabeça, o quebra-cabeça de palavras se montava rapidamente. Olhei para Camus, que parecia confuso e, com um aceno de cabeça, pedi para que saísse. O ruivo nem hesitou em obedecer.

—Esta tudo bem pequena, eu acredito em você. – Segurei seu rosto com minhas duas mãos, delicadamente, olhando-a nos olhos. — Você só se defendeu, certo? – Lizzie respondeu com um aceno positivo. – Está tudo bem, acredita em mim? – Acenou novamente. – Ninguém está aqui pra te prender... Eles estão aqui pra te proteger. O moço bonito que entrou... vai pegar o monstro que fez isso com você, florzinha, vai prender ele e ele nunca mais vai chegar perto de você. Aquele moço bonito vai proteger você, assim como eu também vou, confia em mim?

—Con...fio...— Respondeu, as lágrimas banhando seu rostinho bonito. Limpei-as com os polegares, fazendo um carinho nas bochechas da loirinha e logo em seguida abracei-a. Fiquei fazendo carinho em seus cabelos por algum tempo, até ouvi-la respirar alto, dormindo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eaaaiii o que acharam??!  
Não esqueçam de comentar, é uma ótima forma de um autor saber o que estão achando da história e ajuda muit a continuarmos escrevendo S2.  
Obrigada a todos que leram até aqui!1


	3. —... uma mulher sem cabeça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aviso de Gatilho para violência e estupro!  
Espero que curtam a leitura!

Meu celular me despertou cedo. Acendi a luz do abajur, admirando o rosto iluminado de Afrodite, que dormia tranquilo, com um sorriso singelo nos lábios. Havíamos tido uma noite maravilhosa, como há algum tempo não nos dávamos ao luxo. Afrodite estava feliz, finalmente Elizabeth começava a falar e isto deixava-o eufórico. Toquei sua face, dando-lhe um beijo suave nos lábios e segui silenciosamente para o banho.

Saí de casa com os primeiros raios de sol, estava ansioso para chegar ao departamento. Quanto mais rápido chegasse, mais rápido receberia a resposta para o meu pedido. Só consegui relaxar um pouco quando cheguei ao prédio. Caminhei rapidamente, cumprimentando meus colegas de trabalho no caminho, até chegar a minha mesa, esta, impecavelmente organizada, exceto pelas correspondências que haviam sido depositadas de forma desleixada. Respirei fundo, pegando o pequeno maço de cartas e sentando-me. Olhei uma por uma, até encontrar a que queria. Abri-a, metodicamente e retirei o papel de dentro, lendo atentamente cada linha.

Um sorriso se desenhou em meus lábios e no mesmo instante peguei meu celular, discando um número conhecido.

—_Alô? _

—Shaka! Sou eu, Camus.

—_Bom dia Camus. Acredito que seja algo urgente, para me ligar a esta hora da manhã._— Deduziu o outro.

—Desculpe por incomodá-lo, mas recebi a resposta do juiz sobre o processo.

—_Ótimo! Estou indo para o escritório, me envie o documento por e-mail para que eu possa expedir os altos. Se tudo der certo, hoje mesmo conseguimos pegar os documentos._

—Os deuses queiram que vá dar.

—--x---

Chegamos ao hospital logo após o horário de almoço. Shaka era um advogado extremamente competente e organizado, em poucas horas havia conseguido todos os documentos necessários para a liberação do processo.

Bati de leve na porta, enfiando apenas a cabeça para dentro. Desde o ultimo incidente, havia resolvido que não entraria no quarto da menina enquanto estivesse de farda. Afrodite conversava animado, enquanto Elizabeth apenas respondia com acenos e palavras monossilábicas.

—Afrodite. – Chamei. O loiro abriu um enorme sorriso assim que me viu.

—Camus! Que ótima visita! Lembra dele Lizzie? – Perguntou para a menina, que respondeu com um aceno positivo. —Entre, venha nos fazer companhia! – Propôs.

—Eu preciso falar com você, antes. – Ele me encarou, desfazendo o sorriso.

—Certo. Eu já volto, tá? – Disse para a menina, se levantando.

Do lado de fora, novamente um sorriso se abriu no rosto de Afrodite, assim que viu Shaka, o surpreendendo com um abraço apertado.

—Há quanto tempo, Shaka! Nunca mais apareceu lá em casa! Não me diga que está trabalhando de mais, você é rico, não precisa disso! – O advogado riu da brincadeira de Afrodite, fazendo um breve cafuné em sua cabeça.

—Não seja idiota, loiro, estive na sua casa na virada do ano. – O outro retrucou. Afrodite mostrou a língua para ele, como uma criança, e se pôs ao meu lado novamente.

—Mas, então, o que está fazendo aqui? Com o Camus?

—Como eu falei, precisamos conversar. – Reiterei. – Vamos para o refeitório? – Sugeri, os dois concordaram e então seguimos para o refeitório do hospital.

Assim que nos acomodamos, encarei meu marido, sério.

—Eu não quis te contar antes, por que estava esperando que tudo desse certo. – Iniciei.

—O que? O que aconteceu... o Shaka está aqui... Não me diga que... – Balbuciou. Afrodite tinha um sério problema de antecipar tragédias antes delas sequer terem margem para acontecer.

—Não seja precipitado, não é nada disso. – Sorri minimamente, vendo-o respirar aliviado.

—Por mais que você seja insuportável, Camus ainda não quer se separar, Dite. Não se preocupe, ele é um louco. – O indiano brincou, tirando sarro da cara emburrada de meu marido.

—Eu sou insuportável, mas é você quem está solteiro. – Rebateu.

—O fato é... – Interrompi a descontração dos dois. – Você sabe que a Elizabeth está em uma situação complicada, né, Afrodite?

—Mas ela já está tão melhor, Camus! Você precisa ver!

—Eu sei, amor, mas não é disso que estou falando.

—O que Camus quer dizer, é a situação judicial da menina. A mãe dela era solteira, quando a teve, então, não há registro do pai biológico. Para melhorar, a mulher era órfã, não tinha parentes, o que significa que a menina está sozinha. – O virginiano explicou, de forma simples, para que Afrodite entendesse.

—Isso significa que ela é órfã?

—Exato. Como estava gravemente ferida, foi trazida para o hospital. – Assumi a explicação. – O problema é que, logo ela estaria saudável de novo e, seria encaminhada para um abrigo ou orfanato. Com a investigação no pé que anda, isso não seria nada bom. Precisamos das informações que ela tem, para conseguir capturar o cretino do padrasto dela e, num abrigo, a chance de obtê-las poderia se perder.

—Fora o fato dela estar correndo risco, já que o homem não foi preso ainda e pode voltar para tentar ataca-la. – Shaka Concluiu. – Reunimos todas estas informações, mais o relatório médico, do seu acompanhamento com a menina e abrimos um pedido de guarda provisória, que foi aprovado pelo juiz esta manhã.

—Isso significa que...

—Nós temos a guarda provisória da Lizzie, Afrodite. – Esclareci, por fim. Os olhos do meu companheiro brilharam e vi se formar o maior sorriso que Afrodite poderia dar na vida.

—Eu não acredito! Nós vamos poder ficar com ela?! Ela vai pra casa com a gente! Camus, você não sabe como eu estou feliz! – Afrodite me abraçou, beijando minhas bochechas e depositando um selinho estalado em meus lábios.

—Seja discreto, Afrodite, você não está na sua casa. – Shaka advertiu. Meu marido olhou ao redor, percebendo as pessoas que nos olhavam desconfiadas. Eu não tinha nenhum problema com minha sexualidade, com assumi-la ou demonstrá-la em público. Casei-me com Afrodite por que o amo e não via nada de errado que as pessoas soubesse, mas tentávamos ser discretos sempre que possível. E aquele era um momento delicado, precisávamos tomar cuidado para não criar nenhum motivo que prejudicasse o andamento do processo. O loiro pareceu entender isso e voltou a se sentar, de cabeça baixa.

—Me desculpe. – Pediu, corado, mas logo voltou a se entusiasmar. – Ah! A gente precisa arrumar o quarto de hóspedes pra ela! E comprar algumas coisas... umas roupas e brinquedos! E bichinhos, ela gosta de bichinhos de pelúcia! Podemos pintar o quarto também, com cores bem alegres...

—Hey, essa decisão é apenas provisória, Dite. Por enquanto ela dura seis meses, ou até o caso ser encerrado e o abusador ser preso, o que vier primeiro. – O pisciano ignorou completamente a informação de Shaka e continuou a tagarelar, fazendo o outro suspirar e massagear as têmporas.

No mesmo dia Afrodite conversou com a menina, dizendo que, assim que recebesse alta ela viria conosco para casa. Elizabeth ficou extremamente animada. Aos poucos, meu loiro devolvia a vida à menina e eu sentia meu peito aquecer, mas a imagem de quando a encontrei, no pequeno banheiro daquela casa quase destruída continuava vívida em minha mente.

_ A denúncia havia vindo de um vizinho, que tinha escutado a gritaria na casa. Segundo ele, após uma briga, o homem que morava na casa – com a esposa e a enteada – saiu de lá ferido e, como o tal vizinho não ouviu mais nenhum som depois do ocorrido, achou por bem ligar para a polícia.  _

_ Quando chegamos ao local, a porta estava aberta. A casa estava completamente revirada, móveis quebrados e jogados no chão, documentos rasgados, cacos de vidro por todos os lados. Vasculhamos os pequenos cômodos, recolhendo materiais que ajudassem na investigação. _

_ —Senhor Camus, veja isto... – Um dos oficiais me chamou do banheiro, segui até lá, ficando paralisado ao chegar à porta. _

_ O corpo de uma mulher jazia no chão, decapitado. Cortes se multiplicavam por sua pele, já arroxeada. Seu sangue se espalhava por todo o chão. Mas não era isto o que mais me assustava, mas sim o pequeno corpo estirado na banheira, banhado em sangue. Era uma menina, nua. Sua pele tinha diversas manchas roxas, cortes e vergões avermelhados, sêmen escorria entre suas pernas, se misturando ao sangue. Senti meus olhos arderem e a fúria me invadir. Respirei fundo, fechando os punhos com força e me aproximando da criança na banheira. Verifiquei sua pulsação. Era fraca, mas estava ali, presente. _

_ —Ainda está viva... Chamem uma ambulância imediatamente! – Retirei a blusa do uniforme, e cobri a criança. _

_ —Já está a caminho, senhor. Os legistas forenses também já foram chamados. _

_ —Ótimo. Recolham o máximo de provas, procurem por documentos para que possamos identificar estas pessoas. Precisamos prender esse... esse monstro o mais rápido o possível! _

_ Eles voltaram ao trabalho, enquanto eu fiquei no cômodo, analisando a cena. Uma garrafa quebrada no chão, próximo à banheira. Manchas de sangue pelas paredes, peças de roupas infantis jogadas displicentemente sobre a pia e a privada. Próximo à região do pescoço da mulher havia marcas de estrangulamento. Procurei pela cabeça, mas ela não estava em lugar nenhum do banheiro. _

_ Não demorou muito para que os médicos chegassem. Uma dupla entrou no banheiro e eu indiquei a menina na banheira. Eles iniciaram os procedimentos de primeiros socorros, quando, de repente a menina acordou e começou a gritar. _

_ —A MAMÃE NÃO! NÃO! ME SOLTA! AAAAAAAAAAH! ME SOLTA!! EU NÃO QUERO! ME SOLTA!! MINHA MÃE! NÃO! NÃO! NÃO!! – Ela gritava enquanto tentava empurrar os rapazes para longe. Lágrimas transbordavam de seus olhos, que estavam perdidos em algum momento durante o crime. Vi um dos socorristas aplicar uma injeção na menina, que logo parou de reagir. Eles a colocaram em uma maca e passaram por mim, indo para ambulância. _

_ Por um momento deixei a raiva falar mais alto. Como alguém conseguia fazer algo tão terrível com uma criança inocente?! Que tipo de monstro tinha essa covardia toda?! Soquei a parede do banheiro, mas a dor que senti não se sobrepôs nenhum pouco ao ódio. Eu ia pegar esse cara e acabar com ele. Esse nojento mal esperava para ver. _


	4. ...um saboroso doce

Dois dias se passaram até que a pequena Elizabeth recebesse alta do hospital. Abri a porta do apartamento e dei passagem para que Afrodite e a pequena entrassem.

—Seja bem-vinda a sua nova casa, Lizzie! – Disse Afrodite, acendendo as luzes.

—É... gande! – A garotinha disse, maravilhada. Nosso apartamento não era luxuoso, nem de perto chegava aos da alta sociedade francesa, mas era aconchegante e, em comparação a pequena casa em que ela vivia antes, nosso apartamento era realmente enorme. Elizabeth olhou curiosa para tudo o que pôde, e Afrodite foi lhe mostrando os cômodos aos poucos, até chegarmos a sala de jantar.

A ideia havia sido de Afrodite. Uma faixa escrita “Bem-vinda Lizzie!” enfeitava a mesa, que estava repleta de guloseimas, com um pequeno bolo confeitado no centro. Os olhos da menina cresceram e brilharam de felicidade. Afrodite e eu estouramos os confetes.

—Bem vinda a nossa casa, Lizzie! – Dissemos em uníssono. A loirinha abriu um enorme sorriso, de orelha a orelha, e riu, uma risada gostosa.

—Como você fica linda com um sorriso no rosto, florzinha! – Afrodite disse, abaixando-se e fazendo cócegas na garotinha, que riu ainda mais. A cena aqueceu meu peito e eu também deixei que um sorriso se formasse em meus lábios. – Olha! O Camus também não fica lindo sorrindo?! – Elizabeth fez que sim com a cabeça e eu senti minhas bochechas esquentarem. Tinha como resistir a essa menina fofa?

—Por que a gente não esquece isso e vamos comer? – Mudei de assunto, fazendo Afrodite rir. Ele colocou a menina em uma cadeira e nos sentamos cada um de um lado dela.

—Gostoso! – A loirinha disse após comer um pedaço da primeira fatia de bolo.

—Não é? Foi o Camus quem fez, ele cozinha muito bem!

—Muito bom! – Ela comeu o restante da fatia quase de uma vez, sujando a boca com glacê.

—O que acha de ir ver seu quarto agora, florzinha? – Afrodite sugeriu.

—Meu... quarto?

—É! Vem! – Ele pegou na mão dela e ouvimos a campainha tocar. – Deve ser o Shaka.

—Deixa que eu atendo, vão lá. – Disse, já me levantando e seguindo para a sala, enquanto os dois foram para o antigo quarto de hóspedes.

Atendi a porta, após ver Shaka através do olho mágico.

—Vim trazer o restante da papelada. Tem alguns documentos que precisam ser assinados para que eu possa enviar para o juiz, os outros devem ficar juntos e bem guardados, podem ser necessários futuramente. – Ele me disse, enquanto entrávamos.

—Certo, obrigado. – Peguei os documentos.

—Não precisam assinar agora, podem ler com calma, depois você deixa no meu escritório e eu me encarrego do resto. – Ele olhou ao redor, reparando na casa aparentemente vazia – Cadê aqueles dois?

—Estão no quarto. – Respondi, guiando-o pelo corredor, até aquele que agora era o quarto de Elizabeth.

Ao chegarmos lá, encontramos os dois, Afrodite e Lizzie, na frente do espelho. Ela havia trocado de roupa, usava agora um vestido branco com a saia vermelha, em camadas. Parecia uma bonequinha, sorrindo. Afrodite estava atrás dela, os dois fazendo pose. Se não os conhecesse, poderia afirmar facilmente que eram parentes.

­—Parecem pai e filha. – Ouvi Shaka comentar.

—Pai...? Mãe... A mamãe... – De súbito, a loirinha abaixou a cabeça, triste, as lágrimas se formando em seus olhos – Ela morreu, num é? Ela... ele... ele ma-

—Não diga isso. – Interrompi, aproximando-me da menina, que já chorava. Afrodite olhou-me, sem saber o que fazer. – Vai ficar tudo bem. – Falei, pegando-a no colo. –Sua mamãe está em um lugar bom agora.

—Mas... eu quero ela de volta!

—Ela não pode voltar meu amor... O papai do céu levou-a para ficar com ele... Mas ela está olhando por você. – Sentei-me na cama com ela, ninando-a. Vi Afrodite e Shaka saírem do cômodo.

—Eu amo ela muito... quero a mamãe comigo... – Pedia, entre os soluços.

—Oh... meu amor... Eu fico muito triste vendo você assim, florzinha.

—O papai do céu... é bonzinho que nem o Cami e o Flô?

—É sim, meu amor. Muito mais bonzinho... – Respondi. Ela ficou em silêncio, ainda chorando. Fiquei ali, embalando-a, até ouvir seu choro se tornar um ressonar baixo.

—--x---

—Como ela está? – Indagou Afrodite, levantando-se do sofá, preocupado, seguido por Shaka.

—Dormindo. – Respondi.— Ela precisa de um descanso, passou por muita coisa.

—Eu sinto muito, devia ter medido minhas palavras. – Shaka disse, abaixando a cabeça.

—Não se preocupe, Shaka. Não podemos adivinhar como ela vai reagir sempre. – Confortei-o, sentando-me no sofá e indicando que ele se sentasse também. Afrodite foi até a cozinha, retornando com uma bandeja com suco, alguns doces e biscoitos e sentou-se ao meu lado.

—Enfim... Vocês sabem o que tem que fazer agora, com relação a guarda da menina, certo? – O advogado perguntou. Afrodite fez que não com a cabeça. – Uma assistente social vem visitar a casa de vocês essa semana para avaliar a família. Além disso, Elizabeth precisa de acompanhamento psicológico, afinal ela passou por um trauma. Todos os relatórios devem ser reunidos, para que, no final do processo, sejam entregues ao juiz.

—Okay.

—Nós vamos cuidar de tudo. Obrigado Shaka.

—Se precisarem, eu posso indicar uma psicóloga.

—Não precisa, eu tenho alguém que pode cuidar muito bem da Lizzie, mas mesmo assim, obrigado. – Afrodite respondeu, com um sorriso no rosto. Estranhei o fato. Não me lembrava dele já ter ido ao psicólogo alguma vez.

—Bom, preciso ir agora – O advogado disse, terminando o suco e se levantando. Eu o acompanhei até a porta. Afrodite foi à cozinha e voltou com uma sacola de papel, enfeitada.

—Eu levo os documentos no seu escritório assim que lermos e assinarmos. – Respondi.

—Okay. – Meu marido entregou o pacote para Shaka e o advogado olhou-o desconfiado.

—É apenas um pouco dos doces. Não se preocupe, foi o Camus quem fez. – Afrodite explicou, rindo.

—Ótimo, não preciso me preocupar em ter uma intoxicação alimentar então. – Brincou, bagunçando os cabelos cacheados de Afrodite.

—Hey!

—Obrigado. Tenham uma boa noite. – Shaka apertou minha mão, despedindo-se, e foi embora.

\---x---


	5. ...uma pequena flor.

_“Como cortar pela raiz_

_Se já deu flor?_

_Como inventar um adeus_

_Se já é amor?”_

_—Morada. Sandy Leah._

Elizabeth estava inquieta em meu colo. Balançava as perninhas, mexia as mãozinhas e coçava a cabeça. Quando começou a amassar a saia azul que vestia, coloquei minha mão sobre a sua.

—Ei florzinha, está tudo bem. – Ajeitei o cabelo que caia em seu rosto. – O médico só vai conversar com você. E nós vamos estar lá.

—Eu não conheço ele, tenho medo, Flô. – Respondeu, me abraçando. Olhei para Camus, buscando apoio, mas ele não estava disposto a me ajudar. Ele também não conhecia Saga e ainda estava um tanto irritado por eu não ter lhe contato sobre. Suspirei.

—O Saga é um cara legal, você vai ver. – Ela não se convenceu. – Você sabia que ele cuidou do Flô, quando era menor? – Lizzie se soltou para me olhar. Camus também me encarava, surpreso. – É... Por isso que estou dizendo que ele é muito legal!

—Tem certeza?

—Claro!

Vimos uma das portas do consultório se abrir. Dele, saiu uma mulher com um rapazinho nos braços e, logo em seguida, Saga, que apertou a mão dela.

—Até a próxima sessão, Sam. – O médico acenou, recebendo outro aceno do menino, que já se afastava com a mãe.

Levantei-me, colocando Lizzie no chão, segurando sua mãozinha e nos aproximamos de Saga, seguidos por Camus. O psicólogo nos viu e um sorriso desenhou seus lábios.

—Afrodite! Não imaginei que o veria entrar em meu consultório novamente! – Ele se aproximou, apertando minha mão e dando-me um abraço em seguida. Logo se afastou, olhando para Camus. – Este é o ruivo de quem me falou, na sua ultima consulta? – Respondi com um aceno positivo, vendo-o cumprimentar meu marido. – É um prazer conhece-lo...

—Camus. Legrand, Camus. O prazer é meu.

—E quem é essa menininha linda? – Perguntou, abaixando-se e ficando de frente para Lizzie. – É sua filha?

—O moço é o médico que cuidou do Flô? – Lizzie indagou, não me deixando responder a pergunta de Saga.

—Ah, sou sim. Já faz um bom tempinho. Meu nome é Saga.

—Você é bonito, mas o Flô é mais! – Ela disse, sorrindo e abraçando minhas pernas. – O Flô disse que você ira* cuidar de mim também.

Saga levantou o rosto, me encarando.

—É mesmo?! E qual que é seu nome, princesa? – Ela sorriu com o apelido carinhoso.

—Elizabeth. O Flô me chama de Lizzie.

—Que nome lindo! – Saga se levantou, estendendo a mão para a pequena. – Vamos entrar então?

Ela aceitou a mão dele, sem soltar a minha, e nós entramos no consultório.

—--x---

Após uma longa conversa, Saga pediu para falar sozinho com Lizzie. Ficamos de longe, assistindo, enquanto ele se sentava no tapete, com a menina.

—Então... Você fez tratamento com o Saga, por isso o conhecia? – Perguntou Camus, cruzando os braços enfrente ao peito.

—Sim... já faz algum tempo. Ele me ajudou a superar um... problema.

—Por que nunca me contou? – Camus começava a me deixar nervoso.

—É algo que eu quero esquecer, Camus. Me esforcei para isso e consegui. É uma história que está muito bem enterrada no passado e eu prefiro não remexer a terra. – Finalizei. Não queria ter de me lembrar do pesadelo pelo qual havia passado, não era obrigado a isso. Também não queria que Camus soubesse daquela história suja, não suportaria vê-lo me olhar como se eu fosse alguém contaminado. Não, ele não precisava saber.

Ficamos em silêncio durante o restante da consulta, apenas observando a conversa descontraída entre o psicólogo e nossa florzinha, até que eles voltaram para perto, Lizzie sentando em meu colo e Saga em sua cadeira.

—Bom, é cedo para dizer algo, mas, é óbvio que ela precisa de muito carinho e atenção. É perceptível que ela passou por um trauma grave, como me disseram e eu gostaria de falar com os dois sobre isso. – Ele disse, sério. Com certeza estava tomando cuidado com as palavras, para não causar nenhum desconforto a pequena. – Ela é uma criança muito agitada e alegre, tem muita vida. Mas evitou falar sobre coisas relacionadas a alguns assuntos e, creio que tenha a ver com o trauma. – Saga alternava seu olhar entre eu e Camus – Enfim, podemos marcar um horário para conversar...

—Certo. Gostaria que essa conversa fosse apenas entre nós dois. – Camus disse. Olhei-o, surpreso. Será que ele tentaria descobrir algo sobre meu tratamento com Saga? Ele não podia fazer isso. Somos casados, ele deveria respeitar minha decisão. E Saga também não pode dizer nada, seria antiético de sua parte.

—Acredito que seja o melhor a se fazer. Por enquanto, o que posso dizer aos dois é que continuem dando muito amor e carinho a essa princesinha. – Saga brincou, apertando a ponta do nariz da pequena.

Camus se levantou e eu fiz o mesmo, pegando Lizzie nos braços. A pequena ficou brincando com os fios prateados de meus brincos. Saga nos acompanhou até a porta, abrindo-a.

—Até a próxima consulta. – Saga apertou a mão de Camus novamente.

—Foi bom vê-lo depois de tanto tempo, Saga. – Falei, sincero. Tinha uma eterna divida de gratidão com o loiro e o admirava muito.

—Digo o mesmo. – Ele apertou minha mão livre e voltou-se para Lizzie. –Tchau pequena! – Disse, acenando para a menina, ela fez o mesmo, meio envergonhada, quase escondendo o rosto em meu pescoço.


	6. ... belos fios vermelhos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oláa! me perdoem pela demora, tive alguns problemas e acabei ficando sem PC por uns dias, mas cá estou de volta com mais um capítulo!  
Espero que gostem do capítulo!

Adentrei o quarto, após colocar Lizzie para dormir. Camus havia acabado de sair do banho, vestindo apenas a calça do pijama. Os fios úmidos faziam com que gotículas de água corressem por seu peito forte e levemente corado pelo calor do banho. Fitei-o longamente, deliciando-me com cada pedaço de pele desnuda. Era impossível resistir àquele ruivo. Sorri, aproximando-me de Camus, que nada disse, sentando-se na cama sem me dirigir o olhar. Suspirei. Ele devia estar de mau-humor, por minha causa. Sentei-me ao seu lado.

—Você está chateado comigo, por que não te contei sobre o Saga, não é?

—Não é isso...

—Então o que é Camus?! Você não me dirigiu a palavra desde que saímos do consultório e agora parece estar me evitando. – Camus virou o rosto em minha direção, olhando-me intensamente nos olhos.

—Eu só... não me sinto confortável. Eu sei tão pouco da sua história e é frustrante que você não queira me contar sobre. – Respondeu – É como se não confiasse em mim.

—Eu confio! Você é a única pessoa neste universo em quem eu confio plenamente, meu amor... Mas eu sofri demais com essa história, não quero ter que reviver tudo agora, ainda não estou pronto para isso... – Abaixei o olhar, sentindo-me envergonhado. Queria poder ser sincero com Camus, sem me sentir mal ou sofrer com isso.

—Esta bem. Vou respeitar sua decisão – Ele disse, tocando meu queixo e fazendo-me olhá-lo nos olhos. – Vou estar aqui, exatamente do seu lado, quando quiser me contar. – Com isso, tocou seus lábios nos meus, em um beijo suave. Senti-me culpado. Precisava ainda esclarecer algo sobre o que havia vivido com Saga. Interrompi o beijo, sentindo minhas bochechas aquecerem e uma vergonha imensa tomar conta do meu ser, o que não passou despercebido pelo investigador. – O que foi, Afrodite?

—Tem algo que eu quero te contar agora.

—E o que é?

—Bem... o Saga me ajudou a superar muita coisa... mas não foi apenas isso. – Camus me encarava, parecia ponderar sobre minhas palavras e eu tinha quase certeza de que ele já imaginava o que eu diria em seguida. – Nós tivemos um relacionamento.

—O psicólogo e o paciente em um relacionamento, durante o tratamento? Isto é antiético!

—Eu sei! A gente sabia...

—E você ainda levou nossa... a Elizabeth até ele! Se esse pervertido fizer algo com ela...

—Camus, por favor! Não é nada disso! Saga não é nenhum pervertido! Fui eu que insisti com ele... ele sempre teve uma aura protetora, quase paternal... e eu me sentia bem com isso. Mas durou pouco. Um ano antes de te conhecer ele já tinha rompido comigo.

Camus se levantou, em silêncio, sumindo atrás da porta do banheiro. Respirei fundo e me deitei na cama. Estava definitivamente metendo os pés pelas mãos e não fazia ideia de onde isso ia terminar. Senti meu peito apertar e me arrependi de tê-lo contado sobre Saga e eu. Mas não podia deixa-lo sem saber. E se descobrisse depois?! Seria muito pior, com certeza. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo novamente.

Senti a cama se mexer e lá estava ele, novamente sentado na beirada, penteando o cabelo, desgrenhado por conta do banho. Engatinhei pela cama, me aproximando do ruivo e, delicadamente tomei a escova de suas mãos. Ele não reclamou, o que era um bom sinal. Eu amava pentear seus longos e lisos fios ruivos e não podia deixa-lo dormir com eles molhados. Claro que aproveitava para me deliciar com o aroma de seu shampoo. Aproveitei para pegar o secador de cabelo e, em poucos minutos os fios ruivos estavam secos e bem penteados.

Joguei de forma suave, todo o seu cabelo sobre o ombro esquerdo e depositei um beijo na curva de seu pescoço, que estava descoberto.

—Você me perdoa? – Pedi baixinho, dando outro beijo naquela pele quente e macia, deslizando as mãos por seu peito. – hm?

O ruivo nada disse, apenas virou em minha direção e, antes que eu pudesse reagir, empurrou, me fazendo deitar na cama e segurou meus punhos com uma das mãos, acima da minha cabeça.

—Eu devia puni-lo por me esconder tantas informações importantes, sabia? – Indagou, me encarando firmemente. Abri um sorriso sacana, envolvendo sua cintura com minhas pernas.

—Então... acho que talvez você devesse me punir mesmo, _monsieur policier_. – Provoquei-o, esticando o pescoço para conseguir mordiscar seu lábio inferior. Camus respondeu com um beijo cheio de desejo e luxúria.

Em poucos minutos eu já estava completamente nu, sob as mãos ágeis e habilidosas de meu marido, enquanto nos amávamos intensamente.

—--x---

Eu terminava de esboçar alguns novos croquis quando ouvi a campainha tocar.

—Quer que eu atenda, _tio_ Afrodite? – Ouvi Shun indagar assim que sai no corretor. Ele morava no andar de cima e sempre me ajudava quando precisava, agora estava cuidando de Lizzie enquanto eu trabalhava. Havia praticamente visto-o crescer neste condomínio. Quando me mudei para cá com Camus, ele tinha apenas cinco aninhos e agora já estava com treze. Era bonzinho e bem educado. Diferente de seu irmão mais velho, rabugento e grosseiro.

—Não precisa querido. – Respondi, encaminhando-me à porta. Olhei através do olho mágico apenas para confirmar quem era. Já havia deixado avisado na recepção sobre a visita da Assistente Social, que estava agendada para hoje. Abri a porta, dando passagem para a mulher de cabelos avermelhados e porte altivo.

—Boa tarde, meu nome é Marin Stoffel, sou assistente social. – Ela se apresentou, estendendo a mão, a qual eu apertei.

—Afrodite Legrand. Entre, por favor. – Pedi, indicando-lhe o sofá.

Lizzie e Shun brincavam de montar um castelo de Lego no tapete, mas o rapazinho se levantou assim que Marin entrou, cumprimentando a mulher com um sorriso doce.

—Este é Shun, meu vizinho. Ele vem brincar com a Lizzie de vez em quando. – Apresentei-o.

—E esta pequena deve ser a Elizabeth, certo? – A ruiva indagou, abaixando-se e acariciando os cachinhos da minha pequena, que sorriu envergonhada.

—Flô, você ira* bincar com a gente agora? – A pequena perguntou, desviando o olhar da moça, que já se levantava.

—Agora não florzinha, o Flô vai conversar com a tia Marin um pouquinho tá? Você fica aqui com o Shun. Logo logo eu venho pra gente brincar juntos, está bem? – Ela fez um biquinho emburrada, mas acenou positivamente. Virei-me para Shun. – Qualquer coisa você me chama, okay? – Ele fez que sim e voltou a sentar-se no tapete com a pequena.

Guiei Marin pelo corredor, mostrando-lhe a casa enquanto seguíamos para o escritório.

—Então, Afrodite... o apartamento é de vocês? – Indagou, iniciando a sabatina.

—Sim. Compramos um pouco antes do casamento. Queríamos ter um lugar que fosse só nosso. – Respondi, abrindo a porta do escritório e indicando a ela que se sentasse em uma das poltronas, enquanto eu me sentava na outra, ficando de frente para a ruiva.

—Entendo... você trabalha com...?

—Sou estilista. Desenho peças para uma grife francesa e faço algumas sob encomenda.

—E o seu marido?

—Ele é investigador da _gendarmerie_.

—Ele tem um bom cargo lá dentro. Considerando que vocês têm um relacionamento homoafetivo... normalmente acontece muito preconceito em instituições públicas. Principalmente em uma tão tradicional quanto a _Gendarmerie_.

—É... eu bem sei que sim. Mas os colegas de trabalho o respeitam muito, não só pelo seu excelente trabalho, mas também como pessoa.

—É ótimo ouvir isso. – A mulher anotava tudo o que eu dizia em uma caderneta. – Vocês dois já haviam planejado ter filhos antes?

—Já tínhamos conversado sobre algumas vezes, mas não havíamos tido uma oportunidade para levar adiante. Então, a Lizzie apareceu em nossas vidas.... eu nunca tive tanta vontade de ter uma criança como agora.

—Certo...

Marin continuou com as perguntas por algum tempo e, quando já fazia quase uma hora que estávamos conversando, ela resolveu ir falar um pouquinho com minha pequena loirinha, enquanto eu fazia um lanche com a ajuda de Shun.

—O Flô é muito bonzinho – Ouvi Lizzie dizendo quando retornamos para a sala. – Ele me deixa pintá e é engaçado. Ele gosta de mexer no meu cabelo e me dá um monte de roupas bonitas. Ele derruba as coisa no chão, mas não é de popósito. Lizzie gosta muito dele.

—E do Camus? Você gosta dele? – Ela indagou. Shun e eu nos sentamos no sofá vazio após depositar as bandejas na mesinha de centro.

—O Cami tem aqueles risco na testa... parece tá sempe baravo mas ele também é muito bonzinho. – A pequena disse, abrindo os braços. – Eu gosto quando ele faz carinho e conta história pa mim dormi.

—Que legal! Então você gosta de morar aqui né?

—Uhum! – Lizzie respondeu, se levantando do tapete e pegando um dos sanduíches. Marin também pegou um e a xícara de chá. As duas continuaram em uma conversa descontraída enquanto beliscavam o lanche e quando terminaram de comer, Marin se levantou.

—Bom, acho que minha visita acabou por hoje.

—A Moça vai embora? Fica mais pa bincar com a Lizzie! – A pequena pediu, segurando a mão de Marin.

—Ahh desculpa pequena, mas eu preciso ir. Prometo que venho pra brincar com você outro dia, tudo bem? – Lizzie fez um biquinho, mas acenou positivo. Levantei-me, sorrindo da cena fofa da pequenina e acompanhei Marin até a porta. – Obrigada pela recepção, senhor Afrodite. Mês que vem estarei de volta para mais uma visita, certo?

—Certíssimo, a Lizzie vai adorar! – Respondi animado, abrindo a porta. Marin se despediu e sumiu pelo corredor.

Não fazia ideia do que ela escreveria naquele relatório. Mas torcia para que a ruiva ficasse do nosso lado. Quem sabe eu não poderia sonhar com a guarda definitiva do meu anjinho? Sorri ainda mais aberto, retornando a sala e sentando-me com Shun e Lizzie, ajudando-os a montar um novo castelo de lego.


	7. ...uma incrível dualidade.

_ Camus Point of View _

Eu olhava fixamente para as fotos sobre minha mesa. Shura estava sentado ao meu lado, apoiando o cotovelo na mesa.

—Nós temos claramente um padrão aqui. Estupro seguido de morte por decapitação. Apenas jovens loiros, brancos e de olhos azuis. Quatro moças e dois rapazes. – Falei, pegando a foto de uma das moças. Clarice, 16 anos, estudante.

—Mas se considerarmos a mãe da menina, quebramos esse padrão. – Shura rebateu.

—Não. Ela não era o alvo. O exame de corpo de delito comprovou que ela não sofreu nenhum tipo de violência sexual. Era para ter sido a criança, mas algo aconteceu que impediu isso... – Ponderei um pouco, lembrando-me da cena do crime, nos mínimos detalhes. Analisei a lista de provas recolhidas do local. Uma garrafa quebrada, com o sangue do criminoso estava entre elas. Lembrei-me do que o vizinho havia dito na denúncia _o “homem que morava na casa, saiu de lá ferido”_. – Possivelmente... a mulher tentou intervir no ato do agressor e o acertou com a garrafa quebrada. Ele a matou e fugiu em seguida, deixando a menina para trás.

Shura concordou, pegando uma das fotos também.

—Como vamos pegar esse cara? Segundo as testemunhas, em cada caso ele agiu de uma forma diferente.

—Sim, mas em todos eles, vêm deixando rastros. É quase como se quisesse se pego. E nós vamos pegá-lo, Shura. Antes que ele consiga amedrontar nosso país.- Respondi. Aquele bandido cercava Paris e eu iria monitorar cada câmera, cada menor vestígio dele. Ele iria pagar por todas as atrocidades cometidas, mofando na cadeia.

—O que mais me intriga...- começou o outro policial. – é o fato de ele levar embora as cabeças. Camus, o que diabos pretende com isso? Porque fazer uma coleção de cabeças de pessoas mortas?

—Ele é louco, Shura. Um psicopata. Com certeza é algum tipo de fetiche desse nojento. E as almas dessas pessoas só terão paz quando acabarmos com ele.

—É bom ouvir tanto entusiasmo! – Assustei-me com a voz de Dohko, vinda atrás de mim. Ele era o Superintendente do departamento de investigação e vinha acompanhando o caso de perto. – Algum progresso nas investigações do caso Máscara da Morte, Camus?

—Máscara... da Morte? – Indaguei.

—É assim que os internautas o apelidaram, por ele roubar as faces das pessoas.

—Entendo... bom, quanto ao progresso... já temos todos os depoimentos das testemunhas... eu mesmo analisei as imagens das câmeras de segurança dos arredores dos locais onde as vitimas foram encontradas e dos locais que elas frequentaram antes do crime. Em cada um deles, o criminoso agiu de uma forma diferente, mas os assassinatos ocorreram exatamente da mesma forma. – Expliquei. – Analisando os perfis das vitimas junto a tudo isso, eu cheguei a duas linhas de investigação, porém, sem descartar as outras possíveis.

—E quais seriam essas linhas?

—Ou ele está atrás de vingança... ou está atrás de alguém.

—--x---

_ Dimitri Point Of View _

O cheiro forte da bebida, misturado aos diversos perfumes que ali circulavam e às luzes que piscavam me entorpeciam. A musica pulsava e parecia só existir ela, junto das milhares de pessoas que ali se divertiam. E a loucura bailava em minha mente, me fazendo sorrir, com minha dose de tequila na mão.

Vasculhei o lugar com os olhos, vendo os diversos rostos dançarem. Estava inquieto e ansioso. Seria mais uma noite maravilhosa e eu mal podia esperar para encontrar quem me faria companhia desta vez. Parei ao ver _aquele_ loiro. Era alto, quase da minha altura, com certeza. Tinha longos cabelos dourados e cacheados, que estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça. Porte esguio e olhos azuis, que variavam de tom de acordo com as luzes do lugar. Aaah... imagino como estaria minha criança hoje... possivelmente seria tão belo quanto aquele rapaz.

Nossos olhares se cruzaram e eu sorri. Diferente do que normalmente acontecia, ele permaneceu me fitando e aos poucos, em um lento rebolado, se aproximou do balcão do bar, onde eu estava sentado.

—Hm... estou vendo que tem bom gosto. – Ele disse, dirigindo o olhar para minha bebida. – Clássica e forte. – O loiro comentou, sorrindo. – O que acha de me recomendar algo?

Virei-me para o balcão, chamando o garçom com um aceno.

—Duas _Sex on the beach_, por favor. – Pedi e voltei a fitar o jovem, indicando que se acomodasse no assento vago ao meu lado. O rapaz riu ao ouvir o nome da bebida e se sentou.

—Sério? Uma bebida antiga, porém atual em qualquer contexto. – Finalmente parou de rir, apoiando os cotovelos na bancada. - Me pareceu um tanto óbvio.

—E existe algo mais excitante do que _Sexo na praia?_

O loiro não respondeu. Ao invés disso, ele se aproximou, de forma sensual. Senti sua respiração em meu pescoço, fazendo com que meus pelos se arrepiassem, e logo em seguida, o toque quente e úmido de sua língua. Vi-o tomar o shot de tequila das minhas mãos e sorver o líquido de uma só vez, jogando a cabeça para trás e mordendo o limão por ultimo. Ele sorriu para mim, tombando a cabeça para o lado, num expressão de desentendido.

—Acho que pulei a parte do sal, mas não importa. – Riu. – Sexo na praia pode ser excitante, mas eu gosto de algo mais... forte.

Dizendo isso, ele se inclinou em minha direção, esticando o braço e se aproximando novamente, de uma forma perigosamente sexy, mas logo se afastou, com seu drink, que havia chegado. Aproveitei para pegar o meu também. Após dar um generoso gole na bebida, o rapaz pareceu se dar conta de algo e voltou a rir.

—Depois de tudo isso, só agora vim me tocar que não nos apresentamos! Meu nome é Milo.

—Dimitri. – Respondi, estendendo a mão, para que ele apertasse.

—Ótimo, estava louco para voltar para a pista, Dimitri! – O loiro, distorcendo completamente o sentido do gesto, pegou minha mão e puxou-me para a pista de dança. Não reclamei. Ter seu corpo praticamente colado ao meu, enquanto ele dançava e rebolava, me deliciava, mexia com cada um dos meus instintos mais primitivos e era extremamente sufocante, porém, excitante ao mesmo tempo, ter de reprimi-los. Ah, se o tivesse encontrado antes, quantas loucuras não teria cometido?!

Comecei a gargalhar, colocando minhas mãos em sua cintura e puxando-o para mim. Milo enlaçou meu pescoço com seus braços e puxou-me para um beijo. Senti uma onda percorrer todo meu corpo, deixando-me ainda mais excitado. Eu precisava tê-lo para mim e não poderia demorar mais muito.


	8. uma maçã luxuriosa.

_ Dimitri Point of View _

_ _ Saímos do lugar aos beijos. Eu estava louco de tesão e, não importava quantas vezes eu tocasse aquele corpo, queria cada vez mais. Nos embrenhamos pela cidade e, em meio aos amassos ele me conduzia a algum lugar. Eu pouco me importava para onde iríamos, desde que chegássemos logo. Adentramos uma rua estreita e completamente escura, nos esbarrando nas paredes e nos móveis e outros objetos largados por ela, até que chegamos a um beco sem saída, atrás de um prédio comercial. Não pensei duas vezes e prensei o loiro contra a grade que impedia a passagem para o outro lado, vasculhando seu corpo com as mãos, passando-as para debaixo do tecido de sua camisa, retirando-a, entre os beijos. O loiro riu, fazendo o mesmo com a minha camisa.

—Não é excitante? Pensar em transar assim, no meio da rua? – Indagou, ainda rindo. – _Sex on the city_. A adrenalina corre e deixa tudo ainda mais prazeroso.

—Na praia, na rua, pouco me importa. Você me excita! – Respondi, pressionando-o ainda mais contra a parede, fazendo com que nossas ereções se tocassem. Ouvi-o gemer, abraçando meu pescoço e depositando ali sua atenção, beijando, chupando e mordiscando o local.

Desci minhas mãos às suas nádegas, apertando-as e quase instantaneamente senti-o envolver minha cintura com suas pernas. Segurei-o, levando-o até uma lixeira que ali se encontrava, usando-a como apoio. Sem parar em nenhum momento as provocações, o loiro levou a mão ao cós da minha calça e, com habilidade, abri-la, enfiando a mão por dentro de minha cueca, massageando meu membro rijo.

Por cima do tecido de sua calça, fiz o mesmo em si, apertando-lhe a intimidade e ouvindo-o gemer alto e se remexer sob minha mão. Tudo nele me deixava louco... a ultima vez que estive tão excitado... “_Ah sim, foi naquele dia... como eu queria que fosse a minha criança ali, todinha para mim..._”. Deixei um sorriso sádico se formar em meus lábios. Em poucos instantes, Milo estava nu, a minha frente, rebolando enquanto eu o masturbava com vontade.

—Ah! Eu não aguento mais! – Ele disse, tirando minha mão de si e virando-se de costas para mim. Com as mãos espalmadas em suas próprias nádegas, apertou-as, abrindo-as. – Me fode! Me fode com força! Quero sentir você me rasgando ao meio!

Senti todo meu corpo vibrar. Como resistir a um pedido tão tentador? Abaixei completamente minhas calças, removendo-as e coloquei uma das mãos na cintura do loiro. Friccionei meu membro entre suas nádegas, ouvindo-o gemer, para só então introduzi-lo em si, de uma só vez, deliciando-me com a sensação apertada e com o gemido alto e dolorido que o loiro soltou.

—É assim que você gosta, não é? – Indaguei, enfiando a mão em seu cabelo, removendo o elástico que prendia os fios, puxando sua cabeça e, consequentemente, seu corpo para cima. Com os longos cachos dourados soltos, parecia ainda mais com aquele que mais mexia com meus instintos. _“Aah! Como seria bom fodê-lo mais uma vez...”_. Sorri enviesado, sentindo meu membro pulsar de desejo e voltei minha atenção ao presente. – Rude e grosseiro, gosta de sentir dor.

—Sim... aah, é assim mesmo que eu quero – O loiro respondeu, movendo os quadris. – Vai, me arromba de uma vez! Me faça gemer e gritar de dor, só pra você!

Não pensei duas vezes. Joguei todo o peso do meu corpo sobre ele, fazendo-o praticamente deitar-se sobre a lixeira, e estoquei, com vontade. Nossos corpo chacoalhavam e eu podia sentir sua entrada apertar meu membro, que pulsava, a cada nova investida. O loiro intercalava entre gemido altamente luxuriosos e gritos de dor e prazer. Aquilo me enlouquecia, todo o seu corpo, seus movimentos, me deixavam em um estado de excitação entre o inferno e os céus. Eu mordia seu pescoço, enquanto ele embrenhava as mãos em meus curtos fios acinzentados, puxando-os com força.

Sai de dentro de seu corpo, apenas para virá-lo de frente para mim, levantando uma de suas pernas até meu ombro. Só então reparei em uma pequena tatuagem de escorpião em seu tornozelo. Não dei muita atenção aquilo, tinha algo muito mais interessante a fazer. Voltei a estocá-lo, com ainda mais força e velocidade. Agora eu tinha a maravilhosa visão de seu rosto, deleitando-me com suas expressões de extremo prazer, entre gemidos, gritos e mordidas ao lábio inferior.

—Aah! Vai mais! Mais fundo! Mais forte! – Pediu, tentando levantar o corpo. Desci sua perna e, junto com a outra, ele envolveu novamente minha cintura, intensificando o contato. Inclinei meu corpo contra o seu novamente, sentindo-o mover-se contra mim. Aproveitei para investir mais fundo e forte. Ele abraçou meu pescoço, puxando meu cabelo e mordendo minha pele, sem parar de gemer em nenhum instante. Aquilo me levava ao loucura, me fazia querer fodê-lo mais e mais. Senti-o estremecer e aumentei ainda mais a velocidade e a força as estocadas. Ele se contraiu, apertando meu membro de uma forma que me fez explodir de excitação. Não me segurei, deixei meu líquido jorrar dentro de si, sentindo um prazer como nunca antes havia sentido. Nem mesmo após tantas noites, tantas cabeças perdidas.

—--x---

_ Afrodite Point of View _

As sacolas pesavam em minhas mãos, porém, eu estava feliz. Minha nova coleção havia sido aprovada com louvores e logo teríamos o ensaio fotográfico para a divulgação na revista. E nada melhor para comemorar do que presentear aqueles que amo! A felicidade era tanta que estava quase saltitando pelas ruas, quando senti meu celular vibrar no bolso da calça. No display, o nome de Mu piscava. Fazia tanto tempo que não nos falávamos que atendi de pronto.

—Boa Noite Mu, Há quanto tempo!

—_Ele está de volta, Dite._— Ele parecia nervoso do outro lado da linha. Eu sabia que não era um trote, a voz de Mu era facilmente reconhecível.

—Do que você está falando? – Indaguei, sem entender. Parei de andar, começando a ficar ansioso. Aquela sensação angustiante que havia sentido antes, retornando. – Mu, me responde, eu não estou entendendo nada.

—_Eu acabei de chegar na França... o rosto daquele monstro está estampado em todos os jornais._

—O-o que?! – Meu coração batia acelerado e senti meu corpo perder o calor. Nos monitores da loja de eletrônicos passava o noticiário, as diversas manchetes pipocavam diante de meus olhos.

_ _

_ “Serial Killer mata jovem, decapitada.” _

_ “Após estupro, assassino em série mata vitima decapitada, e foge com a cabeça.” _

_ “Corpo da sétima vítima de psicopata é encontrado na lixeira.” _

O rosto do assassino surgiu na tela. Deixei o celular escorregar da mão de tão trêmulo que estava. As imagens que tanto lutei para esquecer retornavam com força total e vi tudo escurecer.


	9. ...um medo aterrorizante.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E aqui estamos com mais uma att! Segurem os corações pq esse capítulo tá bem pesado!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aqui estamos com mais uma att! Segurem os corações pq esse capítulo tá bem pesado!

Saga havia acabado de entrar em seu quarto. Afrouxou a gravata e jogou o terno sobre a cama, retirando de seu frigobar uma jarra de água gelada, enchendo um copo e bebendo-o de uma só vez. Sentou-se em sua poltrona e retirou os sapatos, sentindo seu corpo relaxar.

Havia sido um dia cansativo, todo seu corpo pedia por um descanso. Agora que estava confortável, a preguiça tomava conta da sua vontade de ir para o banho. Era em momentos assim que se arrependia de não ter uma banheira para se afundar até o pescoço na água morna e só sair depois de ver toda a sua pele enrugar.

Após alguns minutos de silêncio, resolveu rumar para o banheiro. O quanto antes se lavasse, mais cedo poderia se entregar ao sono e ao descanso. Quando já estava sem camisa e prestes a retirar a calça, ouviu seu celular tocar. Pensou logo no irmão que, possivelmente havia esquecido a chave mais uma vez. Precisava pensar em um jeito de se livrar de Kanon, que já havia se plantado em seu apartamento. Suspirou, resignado, saindo do banheiro, indo para o quarto e atendendo o aparelho, sem nem mesmo olhar para ver quem o chamava. Porém, não teve tempo de bronquear com o irmão. A voz chorosa e desesperada, claramente não era a de seu gêmeo.

—_Saga... por favor, me ajuda... eu preciso de você..._— Reconheceu o timbre de Afrodite, que falava baixo entre soluços.

—Afrodite? O que aconteceu?

_—Eu... ele... ele está atrás de mim... eu... eu não quero passar por aquilo de novo... por favor Saga... fica comigo..._

A raciocínio de Saga agiu rápido. Sabia exatamente do que Afrodite estava falando. Lembrava-se do caso de Afrodite melhor do que de qualquer outro paciente e podia imaginar o que estava acontecendo.

—Onde você está? Eu vou te buscar, está bem?

Assim que Afrodite passou o endereço de onde se encontrava, Saga vestiu-se rapidamente e tratou de ir atrás do estilista. Possuía um carinho especial pelo outro, haviam tido um relacionamento no passado, enquanto ainda cuidava do tratamento do loiro, por isso, sabia melhor do que ninguém os problemas que ele havia enfrentado e o problema que estava enfrentando agora.

Encontrou-o aos prantos, sentado em frente a loja de eletrônicos que, a essa altura já havia fechado. Todos os aparelhos estavam desligados no interior da vitrine. Aproximou-se, ficando de frente para o loiro.

—Afrodite? – Chamou. Sua voz o despertou e ele levantou o rosto. Seus olhos estavam completamente diferentes de quando foi ao consultório do psicólogo, estavam perdidos em qualquer lugar de seu passado, cheios de angústia e desespero.

—Saga! – Ele o abraçou apertado, chorando ainda mais. – Ele veio... pra me pegar! Eu não quero... preciso ir embora daqui. Preciso de você, Saga... me ajuda...

—Afrodite, fica calmo. Está tudo bem, ele não vai te pegar. Você está seguro. – Saga soltou-o do abraço, fazendo-o encarar seus olhos. – Você tem o Camus, ele vai te proteger, lembra? Não precisa de mim. Não mais.

—Camus... – Ele murmurou, abaixando os olhos. – é verdade... ele vai me proteger... eu o amo tanto... – Suas palavras eram soltas e se perdiam em seus lábios. Aos poucos seus olhos foram se fechando e ele adormeceu, tombando a cabeça no ombro de Saga.

Afrodite com certeza devia estar exausto. Sua mente havia feito uma viajem para o passado, o momento de maior sofrimento na vida do pisciano e Saga sabia que isto exigia muito, tanto de seu corpo, quanto de seu psicológico. Pegou o loiro nos braços, levando-o até o carro. Não queria leva-lo para sua casa, sabia que o marido de seu ex-paciente devia estar preocupado, então, antes mesmo de ligar o veículo, pegou o celular do loiro. No display, uma notificação de mais de quinze chamadas perdidas, com o nome de Camus. O aparelho começou a vibrar e logo Saga o atendeu.

_—Até que enfim Afrodite! _

—Desculpe decepcioná-lo, Legrand, mas é Saga quem está falando.

—_O que?! Por que está com o celular do Afrodite? O que você fez com ele?!_— O ruivo parecia praticamente desesperado do outro lado da linha.

—Eu não fiz nada, ele passou mal na rua. Eu estou levando ele para sua casa, pode me passar o endereço? Assim que chegar aí, te explico o que aconteceu direito.

O investigador passou o endereço, relutante. Além de preocupado, agora parecia irritado também, com toda aquela situação. O médico loiro massageou as têmporas e ligou o carro. O apartamento do casal não era muito longe dali e em alguns minutos estava de frente para o prédio onde moravam.

Camus aguardava no saguão, andando de um lado para o outro, visivelmente nervoso. Quando Saga entrou no prédio com Afrodite abraçado ao seu pescoço, o policial fuzilou o doutor com os olhos.

—Está tudo bem, ele só está dormindo. – Entregou o loiro aos cuidados de seu companheiro, que permanecia com uma expressão irritada.

—O que diabos aconteceu?

—Ele teve algo que eu chamado retrocesso. – Respondeu. – Alguma situação de extremo estresse fez com que ele retornasse a algum momento do passado. – O psicólogo tentou explicar de forma simples, para que Camus entendesse. – Isso está ligado ao trauma dele.

—Isso significa que ele não está curado desse tal trauma? É uma espécie de recaída? – A irritação sumiu de seu rosto, dando lugar à preocupação.

—Sim. Eu não posso te dizer muita coisa sem a permissão dele, Camus. O que posso dizer agora é que ele precisa de cuidado e atenção. Não o pressione, pode apenas piorar a situação. – Saga recomendou, não apenas como psicólogo, mas como amigo de Afrodite também.

—Certo. Obrigado... por cuidar dele. – Saga se surpreendeu com o gesto do ruivo, que agora tinha as bochechas levemente coradas. – E me desculpe por ser grosso com você. Você só quer ajudar e eu aqui agindo como um idiota.

—Ah, por favor, não se preocupe com isso. É difícil não ser ciumento tendo um companheiro como o Afrodite. – O médico disse, rindo, e em seguida apertou o ombro de Camus. – Cuida bem dele.

—Vou cuidar.

—Tenha uma boa noite. – Disse, despedindo-se. Finalmente poderia voltar para sua casa, relaxar e dormir.

—--x---

_Afrodite Point of View_

Minha cabeça doía como se não houvesse amanhã. Abri os olhos minimamente, tentando evitar a pouca claridade do quarto. Sentia meu corpo todo doer e o frio me fazia tremer sobre o colchão. Enrolei-me ainda mais nas cobertas, mas meu estômago pedia por comida.

Levantei da cama, com dificuldade e, ainda enrolado no cobertor, fui até a cozinha, onde estava Camus, preparando o café.

—Camus... – Chamei baixo, cada palavra latejando em minha cabeça. – O que aconteceu ontem à noite? Não consigo lembrar de quase nada.

O ruivo virou em minha direção, com a chaleira na mão e, colocando-a sobre a mesa, se aproximou de mim.

—Você passou mal ontem. Saga veio deixa-lo em casa.

—O Saga? Por que ele?

—Parece que você ligou para ele. Tem a ver com o seu tratamento do passado. – Olhei Camus nos olhos, tentando entender o que havia acontecido. Por que liguei para Saga, sendo que poderia ter chamado por Camus? Me senti culpado por isso.

—Olha... me desculpa Camus, eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo... não consigo lembrar de nada... lembro de ter saído do ateliê, passado no shopping e, quando estava a caminho de casa o Mu me ligou.... a partir daí, não lembro de nada. Me desculpa.

—Hey, por que está se desculpando? Você não fez nada de errado... – Ele disse, tocando meu rosto. Porém, sua expressão mudou de compreensiva para assustada em questão de segundos – Afrodite, você está ardendo em febre! Volte pra cama, eu levo o café lá para você e aproveito para preparar um antitérmico. – O ruivo me ajudou a caminhar até a porta do quarto e voltou para a cozinha.

Deitei-me na cama de qualquer jeito e, mesmo com a cabeça doendo como nunca, me esforcei para lembrar o que havia acontecido na noite passada, mas apenas palavras desconexas pairavam entre minhas lembranças.

“_monstro... rosto... assassino... estupro... decapitada... França... aqui... jovem...”_

_“Carlo Benetti”_

As palavras voltaram a fazer sentido, me atingindo como um raio. O rosto _dele _surgiu, na manchete de um noticiário transmitido pelas televisões da loja de eletrônicos. O nome era outro, mas ainda assim era _ele_. _“Ele está de volta, Dite. O rosto daquele monstro está estampado em todos os jornais.”_

Tudo ao meu redor começou a girar e uma forte náusea fez meu estômago revirar. Corri como pude até o banheiro, colocando tudo o que não tinha no estômago para fora. Camus chegou a tempo de me segurar antes que eu caísse no chão, por conta da fraqueza. Todo o meu corpo tremia e as lágrimas banhavam meu rosto.

Eu estava com medo.

Um medo tão forte que eu não sabia se minha sanidade aguentaria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estamos todos preocupados com Afrodite... espero que ele fique bem TTuTT  
obrigada aos que estão acompanhando e comentando, vocês são de mais s2


	10. ... uma visita intrigante

_Camus Point of View._

Afrodite estava aninhado ao meu peito. Eu fazia carinho em seu cabelo, enquanto ele ainda tremia e chorava. Cada soluço seu me apertava o coração. Eu queria poder entender, ao menos saber de onde vinha tanto sofrimento... tanto medo. Com muito esforço, havia conseguido fazê-lo comer alguma coisa e tomar o remédio, para ao menos abaixar sua febre. A preocupação me corroía por dentro e, por mais que tentasse estava sendo difícil seguir a recomendação de Saga. Respirei fundo. Precisava saber o que o torturava tanto.

—Afrodite... – Chamei baixinho, vendo o loiro mover a cabeça, fitando-me com seus belos olhos azul-turquesa marejados. Quando estava prestes a perguntar-lhe o que tanto lhe afligia, ouvimos a porta se abrindo vagarosamente. Dela surgiu uma Lizzie sonolenta, esfregando os olhinhos, com os cachos desgrenhados e agarrada ao travesseiro.

—Flô! Você chegou! – Exclamou ao ver o loiro, o que o fez se encolher em meu peito.

—Shiii florzinha... fala baixinho que o Flô tá dodói. – Falei, aproximando-me da beirada da cama para ajuda-la a subir. Ela engatinhou pelo colchão, sentando-se de frente para Afrodite, que tentava limpar as lágrimas.

—‘Cê tá chorando Flô? Se machucou? Onde tá doendo?

—Eu to bem meu amor...- Afrodite respondeu, tentando acalmá-la. – É só dor de barriga. – A pequena se debruçou e abraçou o loiro, bem forte.

—Ta vendo, não pode fica ‘té tarde na rua, agora ‘ce tá dodói. – Ela bronqueou, de forma branda, o que fez um sorriso mínimo se formar nos lábios de Afrodite.

—Eu não queria preocupar vocês, me desculpa? – Pediu o loiro.

—Discupo. – A menina respondeu, apertando ainda mais o abraço.

—Lizzie? – Chamei. Sem desgrudar de Afrodite, ela levantou o rosto para me encarar. – Posso te pedir um favor? – A loirinha fez que sim com a cabeça, empolgada. – Você cuida do Afrodite pra mim? Eu vou levar essas coisas pra cozinha e fazer seu café...

—Tá! Eu cuido do Flô sim! – Ela disse, soltando ele e se levantando. – Peraí!

Lizzie desceu da cama e saiu correndo, retornando com três bonecos e um bichinho de pelúcia. Aproveitei para me levantar também, deixando Afrodite deitado na cama e ajudando-a a subir novamente.

—Vô conta uma história pra você Flô! – Afrodite moveu a cabeça de forma positiva e a menina começou o conto de fadas. Deixei-os a sós, após recolher a louça suja e encaminhei-me a cozinha.

Enquanto ainda preparava o café de Lizzie, o interfone tocou. Já passava das oito da manhã, mas ainda assim não era um horário em que recebíamos qualquer notificação da recepção ou do síndico. Estranhei e me apressei para atender, anunciando-me.

—_Bom dia, senhor Camus, desculpe incomodá-lo há esta hora._— Desculpou-se Renée, o rapaz que cuidava da portaria do prédio.

—Não precisa se preocupar quanto a isso. – Tranquilizei-o - Algum problema?

—_Não... é... bem, é que tem um senhor aqui embaixo que insiste em dizer que é amigo do senhor Afrodite e que precisa falar com ele. Seu nome é Mu e ele parece muito preocupado. O que eu faço?_

Mu. Lembrava-me pouco dele, havia nos visitado apenas uma vez após nos casarmos. Era amigo de Afrodite, o único da Suécia com quem ainda mantinha contato. “..._lembro de ter saído do ateliê, passado no shopping e, quando estava a caminho de casa o Mu me ligou..._ _a partir daí, não lembro de nada._” . A voz de Afrodite se repetia em minha cabeça. Mu com certeza tinha algo a ver com o atual sofrimento de meu marido, ou ao menos deveria saber o que estava deixando o loiro tão transtornado.

—Pode deixá-lo subir. – Dei a permissão e ouvi-o responder com um “Certo” baixo e desligar o aparelho. Não demorou muito para que a campainha tocasse.

Abri a porta, deparando-me com o rapaz de cabelos estranhamente em tons de lavanda com um garotinho de cabelos alaranjados nos braços. Os dois pareciam-se muito, exceto pela cor dos cabelos e as pintinhas que povoavam o rosto do menor.

Mu estava visivelmente ansioso e, assim que me viu, tratou de colocar a criança no chão e estender a mão, em um rápido cumprimento.

—Desculpe-me por vir a esta hora, mas estou muito preocupado com o Afrodite, ele não atende minhas ligações desde ontem. Ele está? – O outro atropelava as próprias palavras e gesticulava de forma nervosa. Indiquei que entrasse e assim o fez, segurando o garotinho pela mão.

—Está no quarto, descansando. A bateria do celular dele deve ter descarregado. É... Mu, certo? Afrodite me contou que conversaram ao telefone ontem à noite...

—Sim! Eu precisava falar com ele urgente! Não podia imaginar que- – O rapaz parou de falar ao encarar meus olhos, enquanto o guiava ao quarto, onde Afrodite repousava. – Nã-não podia deixar de... contar a ele que... estava na França... a-a trabalho.

Mu estava ainda mais nervoso e a conclusão de sua fala não condizia em nada com o inicio dela. Suspirei, tentando entender o que aquilo poderia significar.

—Papai, onde a gente tá? – O garotinho, que agora descobri ser seu filho, indagou ao mais velho.

—Na casa de um amigo. Já te falei dele, Kiki, lembra? O Afrodite.

—Aaa ta! – Exclamou, com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

—Só peço que fale baixo, Afrodite não está muito bem hoje. – Avisei-os, abrindo a porta.

—Aí, a Punzel pegou a espada que os nanões deram pra ela e matou o Daragão! Aí ela subiu na torre para salvar o pirincipe! – Lizzie contava uma história, baixinho. Com uma das mãos, fazia a boneca de cabelos longos subir pelas pernas de Afrodite, parando ao chegar no alto de sua cintura, onde um boneco de roupa azul estava deitado. – Só que aí ele tava dormindo, porque a bruxa deu a maçã com uma agulha, lembra? – Afrodite fez que sim e a menina prosseguiu. – Então, aí a Punzel beijo o pirincipe e ele acodou!

—É mesmo?! E aí? – O loiro indagou, esperando a conclusão da história.

—Aí que eles se casaram ué! E viveram felizes, com um bebe pirincipe e uma bebe pirincesa!

Afrodite riu, levando as mãos às bochechas da menina, que riu junto. Era tão belo vê-los assim que meu peito se enchia de uma sensação calorosa que, por alguns instantes, me fez esquecer de que haviam visitas. Balancei a cabeça, afastando o devaneio.

—Afrodite... – Chamei-o. O loiro virou-se cuidadosamente em minha direção. – Tem alguém que deseja vê-lo.

Abri o restante da porta, dando passagem ao rapaz de cabelos coloridos e sua criança. Os olhos de Afrodite brilharam ao ver Mu. A reação foi imediata: como não aguentava levantar da cama, sentou-se rápido de mais, o que o fez ter uma vertigem e tontear. Corri para segurá-lo antes que tombasse da cama.

—Não se esforce de mais. – Pedi, ajudando-o a se arrumar direito na cama, enquanto o loiro se recuperava. Mu permanecia na porta, estático. Em seu rosto a preocupação estava estampada.

—Dite... Eu... eu..

—Mu! É tão bom vê-lo depois de tanto tempo! – O loiro interrompeu-o. Ainda estava entusiasmado, mas não tão afobado. – Desculpe, parece que eu não acordei em um bom dia hoje. Entre! Precisamos conversar!

Mu hesitou, mas entrou no quarto, aproximando-se e sentando delicadamente na beirada da cama, seguido por seu filho, o qual colocou em seu colo.

—E quem é esse rapazinho lindo? – Afrodite indagou, curioso. Lizzie apenas observava os estranhos a ela, sem dizer nada, meio escondida ao lado do loiro.

—É... meu filho. – Respondeu Mu. Afrodite arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca.

—Você não me contou que tinha casado!

—E não casei! É uma longa história...

O loiro encarou-o, cheio de curiosidade.

—Mu? Posso levar seu filho para tomar café? Assim você e Afrodite ficam mais a vontade para conversarem. – Sugeri. O próprio Kiki respondeu, balançando a cabeça em positivo e descendo do colo do pai. Peguei uma de suas mãozinhas e guiei-o até a porta. – Lizzie, vem? – A loirinha desceu da cama num pulo e agarrou minha mão livre.

Por mais que não estivesse nas melhores condições, ver o amigo havia renovado os ânimos de meu marido e, por mais que meu instinto me dissesse que o tal Mu havia contribuído para que o loiro ficasse tão abatido, o que meus olhos viam agora era apenas um Afrodite cheio de entusiasmo. Deixei-os a sós. Era o melhor a ser feito, pelo menos por hora.


	11. ... um encontro inevitável

—Então! Conte-me como conseguiu esse _carneirinho_, Mu! - Afrodite pediu, entusiasmado. Mu estava claramente desconfortável, não pelo fato do amigo lhe indagar sobre um assunto pessoal – eram amigos, sempre que podiam, conversavam sobre tudo – Mas, mais por toda a situação que havia ocorrido. Estava assustado por Afrodite ter passado mal, por conta de algo que o rapaz de cabelos lavanda havia trazido à tona. Tentou sorrir e, meio sem jeito, segurou a mão que Afrodite lhe oferecia.

—Foi irresponsabilidade minha.

—Mu Rinzel sendo irresponsável! O céu vai cair em nossas cabeças! - O loiro brincou, abrindo um sorriso enorme.

—Você não perde uma oportunidade de tirar um sarro, não é? - Mu revidou, finalmente relaxando um pouco.

—Você sabe que esse é meu jeito. Mas eai, como foi que aconteceu, homem?!

—Você sabe que depois que me formei no colegial eu passei a levar uma vida desregrada, né? Foi em uma dessas noites... na balada. Conheci uma garota. Ela era linda, tinha um brilho especial, sabe? O cabelo dela era assim, da mesma cor dos de Kiki... Parecia um anjo surgido num fim de tarde, ao assistir ao por do sol. - Afrodite ouvia o amigo contar, atento a cada palavra, imaginando perfeitamente a cena em sua cabecinha extremamente fértil. - Durou apenas uma noite, mas foi o suficiente para me deixar balançado. No dia seguinte ela havia sumido, sem deixar contato nem nada. - Mu parecia um tanto triste enquanto falava. O sentimento de nostalgia o preenchia e a vontade de ter conhecido de verdade aquela garota mexia com seu coração. - Alguns anos depois fui apresentado à Kiki, meu filho. Os pais da garota haviam encontrado um contato que eu havia dado a ela na época... Ela tinha sumido, deixando o filho para trás. Eles não tinham condições de criar o menino, então tentaram de todas as formas encontrar o pai, até que chegaram a mim. Não tinha nem como negar que era meu filho. O garoto é a minha cara.

—Gente, que surreal! Ela não apareceu mais? Não deu nem notícias? - Mu fez que não para as perguntas de Afrodite. O loiro apertou sua mão, tentando transmitir forças.

—Nada. Os pais dela acreditam que talvez ela não esteja mais viva. Mas eu imagino que ela deve estar por aí, viajando... vivendo. - Um pequeno sorriso melancólico se formou nos lábios de Mu e ele esfregou os olhos, tentando evitar as lágrimas. - De qualquer forma, ela me deixou um pedacinho dela. Kiki foi um presente para mim, ele me ensinou a viver, Dite. Sou muito feliz por tê-lo como filho. Ele tinha três aninhos quando o conheci e agora já tem quase oito! É esperto, agitado e alegre, um verdadeiro raio de sol na minha vida.

Afrodite abriu um sorriso, sentindo seu peito se aquecer. Sabia exatamente do que o amigo estava falando. Sentia-se assim com Lizzie também.

—Posso imaginar exatamente como você se sente. – Disse o loiro, pegando o ursinho de pelúcia que estava sobre a cama. – Você viu a mocinha que estava aqui, né? – Mu acenou positivo. – Camus a encontrou em meio a uma tragédia. Estamos cuidando dela desde então e, a cada dia me sinto mais e mais apegado a ela, mas apaixonado pelo seu jeitinho meigo, seu sorriso iluminado e sua forma infantil de ver as coisas. – Disse o loiro, apertando o ursinho. – Ah meu amigo! Tem tanta coisa que quero te contar que acho que um dia inteiro não vai ser suficiente!

O loiro parecia genuinamente feliz. Mu voltou a ficar aflito, olhando para baixo e torcendo os dedos. Precisava conversar com o loiro sobre o que vinha acontecendo na França. Sabia que Afrodite não se interessava em quase nada com relação a notícias policiais e até mesmo as evitava, pelo óbvio motivo de já ter sido vítima de uma dessas tragédias. Quando a rapaz abriu a boca para iniciar a conversa, viu Afrodite olhar em direção a porta e sorrir, sendo então surpreendido por Kiki, que surgiu ao seu lado.

—BUUUH! – Exclamou o garotinho, enchendo o pai de coceguinhas, enquanto Lizzie fazia o mesmo em Afrodite, sendo supervisionados por Camus, que trazia em mãos uma bandeja com chá e biscoitos. Os dois adultos riram, divertindo-se com a traquinagem das crianças, quebrando completamente qualquer chance de Mu tocar no assunto sobre o qual queria falar.

—Chega, chega...! Lizzie, você vai me matar de rir! – Afrodite pedia, tentando fazer com que ela parasse, até que a menina se cansou e sentou na cama, ao lado dele. Nesse meio tempo, Mu já havia conseguido se soltar de Kiki e fazê-lo se aquietar também.

—Trouxe um lanche para vocês. Afinal, você ainda precisa se alimentar melhor, Afrodite. – Camus disse, depositando a bandeja sobre a mesinha de cabeceira.

—Sim Sr. Enfermeiro! – Brincou o loiro, pegando uma xícara e entregando a Mu, para logo em seguida pegar uma para si.

—Parece que seu humor retornou. – O ruivo afirmou, sorrindo para o marido.

—Sim! – Exclamou Afrodite, porém, após um gole do chá, o loiro se deu conta de algo. Olhou para a luz do sol, que brilhava forte através da janela. – Camus, que hora é essa?

—Algo entorno das dez da manhã, por que?

—Você devia estar no trabalho!

—Não vou hoje. Já avisei o Dohko. Vou ficar em casa cuidando de você.

—Nem pensar! Não quero que se prejudique por minha causa. Eu já estou bem.

—Afrodite... Você está doente, não posso deixa-lo sozinho!

—Não estou sozinho, o Mu fica comigo, não é? – Mu nada disse. Preferia não se intrometer na discussão dos dois. – E logo o Shun chega para ficar com as crianças... Você tem que pegar o cretino que maltratou a Lizzie... por mim e por ela.

Mu viu Camus suspirar, resignado. Sabia o quanto Afrodite era bom em chantagem emocional. Sorriu. O rapaz de fios exóticos deixou de lado seus planos. Ver seu amigo sorrir era mais importante agora.

—--x---

_Around Shaka._

_ _

Todas as piadinhas que havia pensado para fazer com Afrodite, durante o caminho, foram para o ralo quando quem abriu a porta foi Shun. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos tinha uma criatura loira agarrada a sua perna e os dois exibiam um sorriso genuíno. _“Crianças”._

—Olá Shun, há quanto tempo!

—Oi senhor Shaka! Veio visitar o tio Afrodite, né? – O advogado fez que sim com a cabeça e entrou, abaixando-se um pouco e bagunçando ainda mais os cabelos já bagunçados de Lizzie.

—E você pequena, como está?

—Bem! O Flô tá no quato com um amigo chamado Mu! ‘Cê conhece ele? Ele é bonzinho! É papai do Kiki! O Kiki também é bonzinho! – Shaka sempre se surpreendia com a capacidade da pequena de soltar tanta informação num espaço tão curto de tempo. Adentrou o cômodo, sento guiado pela loirinha, que havia desgrudado de Shun, até chegar ao tapete da sala, onde um rapazinho de cabelos ruivos desenhava, distraído. – Kiki, esse é o tio Sha! Ele é legal! – O garotinho olhou para o advogado e abriu um enorme sorriso. – ‘Cê ira bincar com eu, o Shu e o Kiki, né tio Sha?

—Eu vou só falar um pouquinho com o Flô e já volto para brincar com vocês, tá? - A loirinha fez que sim com a cabeça e soltou a mão de Shaka. Shun e ela se sentaram no tapete e voltaram aos desenhos que haviam começado antes do loiro chegar.

Shaka encaminhou-se para o quarto de Afrodite. Porém, sua mão petrificou na maçaneta e não conseguiu concluir o ato de bater levemente na porta. O que ouviu o deixou estático.

—Eu não posso simplesmente dizer a Camus que fui estuprado, Mu! - A voz de Afrodite estava claramente alterada. Shaka sentiu todo o sangue de seu corpo congelar, ficando ali, sem reação. – Não poderia suportar o desprezo... O nojo que ele teria por mim...

—Você devia confiar no seu marido. – A voz desconhecida ao advogado o despertou do transe. Shaka soltou a maçaneta, dando um passo para trás - Ele te ama- Espera...

Ouviu passos através da porta e sentiu seu coração acelerar. Não devia ter escutado aquela conversa, mas agora já era tarde de mais. Seu rosto queimava em vergonha por ter falhado com a boa educação que recebera e, por mais que fosse ainda mais vergonhoso, correu até a porta mais próxima. Não queria ser pego espiando, mesmo que tivesse sido sem querer.

Encostou-se a porta com a respiração acelerada e esperou. Nada. Inspirou fundo, soltando o ar devagar e só então parou para reparar aonde estava: no banheiro.

_ “Ótimo lugar para se esconder, Shaka, agora que a merda já está feita.” _ pensou. O que Afrodite quis dizer com _fui estuprado_, o advogado não conseguia entender. Se houvesse algum sinal de abuso ao loiro, Camus teria o levado ao hospital, fora que teria acabado com a raça de qualquer um ousasse que tocasse em seu marido. O ruivo poderia parecer frio e controlado, mas Afrodite era seu gatilho, o termômetro que controlava seus sentimentos. A mente de Shaka maquinava em busca de entender a frase curta que ouvira, quando todo seu raciocínio foi cortado por batidas na porta.

—Abra a porta, sei que está aí! - A voz desconhecida, que ouvira conversando com Afrodite, exigiu. O indiano engoliu em seco. - Pensei que na França as pessoas tivessem pelo menos um pouco de educação, mas parece que me enganei!

Shaka sentiu-se mil vezes mais envergonhado. Se pudesse, abriria um buraco no chão e se enterraria até a cabeça. Estava sendo repreendido por um estranho, por algo que nunca fizera em toda a sua vida.

_ “Por Buda!” _ passou as mãos pelos longos fios loiros, nervoso. Decidiu então em abrir a porta, iria enfrentar seu erro sendo honesto. Do outro lado, deparou-se com um rapaz de aparência completamente exótica: Os cabelos eram de um tom claro de lavanda, os olhos de um verde esmeraldino límpido e sobre eles, acima das finas sobrancelhas, um par de desenhos circulares, que poderiam ser algum tipo novo de tatuagem. Era pouca coisa mais baixo que Shaka e vestia-se de forma confortável, com um casaco de moletom cinza e calças jeans.

—Sinto muito. - Foi a única coisa na qual Shaka conseguiu pensar em dizer. - Ouvi algo que não devia e isto não é do meu feitio.

—Pelo menos teve coragem de mostrar a cara! Olha, não faço a menor ideia de quem seja você, mas se tem acesso livre a esta casa, deve ser alguém de confiança de Afrodite e de Camus. Não devia ficar ouvindo a conversa alheia.

—Eu sinto muito. - Pediu novamente. - Preciso me desculpar com Afrodite também, não tinha intenção nenhuma de ouvir a conversa de vocês.

—Não! - O outro exclamou. - O Dite não precisa saber que você nos ouviu, ele vai ficar ainda mais abalado e eu não quero isso. Imagino que você também não. Apenas me prometa que não dirá nada a Camus, deixe que os dois se resolvam sozinhos.

Shaka concordou, afinal não havia muito o que pudesse fazer.

—Ótimo! Vou voltar para lá, você faz o que quiser. - O rapaz deu às costas a Shaka e entrou novamente no quarto de Afrodite.

O advogado ficou desnorteado, não conseguia entender nada do que havia se passado ali. Sentiu como se tivesse sido atropelado por um furacão. Suspirou. Teria muito o que meditar, quando retornasse para casa.


	12. ...uma informação confiável.

_Dimitri (Carlo Benetti) point of view_

Encarei aqueles olhos cheios de terror, tão diferentes do que aqueles com os quais tinha certeza de que havia passado aquela noite louca. Tentava a todo instante me lembrar quando as coisas haviam fugido do meu controle, porém, por mais que eu tentasse, a única visão que tinha era daquele loiro safado me pedindo para arrombá-lo. Bufei, sentindo a irritação tomar conta de mim.

Havia feito tudo como sempre fazia: depois da foda maravilhosa, segurei Milo pelo pescoço, jogando-o contra o chão e imobilizando-o. Peguei o pequeno serrote dobrável, que estava sempre preso à minha canela. Vi o loiro se debater e gritar, tentando se livrar de mim. Aquele era o ápice para mim. Mais prazeroso que qualquer transa no mundo, era ver aquela reação: o medo e o terror nos olhos do outro me deliciavam. Queria poder passar horas e horas admirando aquele olhar em minhas vítimas, por isso eternizava aquela expressão, levando-lhes a cabeça. Não foi diferente com Milo. Lentamente, senti o calor de seu sangue encobrir minhas mãos. Ele gritava e esperneava, tentando se desvencilhar, até começar uma convulsão que passava aos poucos, enquanto o sangue ia fluindo para fora de seu corpo e a lâmina se afundava em sua carne. Logo estava sem vida e sem a cabeça. Tratei de recolher minhas roupas e ir embora, levando comigo o suvenir. Como todas as outras vezes, ao chegar ao galpão onde me abrigava, coloquei a cabeça do loiro em um aquário com produtos para conservação e fui dormir.

A surpresa veio no dia seguinte, quando mal consegui me levantar da cama. Parecia como se houvesse sido atropelado por uma manada de mamutes furiosos. Todo meu corpo doía, meus músculos latejavam ao menor movimento e até minha visão estava embaçada. Levei algumas horas para conseguir me mexer, ainda com algum esforço. E quando cheguei à sala onde mantinha meus troféus, deparei-me com um rosto completamente fora de contexto. Um _viado_ de cabelos coloridos e rosto tatuado me encarava com seus olhos vítreos e cheios de medo através do vidro do aquário.

Três dias haviam se passado desde então e eu ainda tentava entender como tudo havia acontecido. Como Milo havia escapado de minhas mãos.

—Aquele filho duma puta me drogou, só pode. – Pensei em voz alta. – Mas isso não vai ficar assim, _Milo_... Vou lhe mostrar uma brincadeira ainda mais divertida do que essa... e você vai me pagar por ter me enganado.

—--x---

_Camus Point of View_

Eu estava de mãos atadas. O departamento estava entrando em colapso e nem mesmo o setor de inteligência conseguia explicar como aquilo havia acontecido. Era impossível conseguir qualquer antecedente de “Carlo Benetti”, o Serial Killer apelidado pelos internautas como “Máscara da Morte”, simplesmente por que esses antecedentes não existiam. Todos os documentos encontrados eram falsos, até mesmo sua certidão de casamento com a mãe de Lizzie. Não existia nenhum registro daquele homem nem na França e nem em qualquer outro país da Europa.

Além disso, um novo problema havia se instaurado: a quebra do padrão do assassino. A sétima vítima havia desestabilizado nossas linhas de investigação, pois não possuía nenhuma das características físicas das seis anteriores.

—Tem alguma coisa errada... – Murmurei, fitando novamente a foto da sétima vítima: um rapaz completamente fora do contexto, de cabelos coloridos e tatuagens por todo o corpo.

—Você acha que ele pode ter um comparsa? – Shura indagou, sentando-se na cadeira ao meu lado.

—Não, não acho que seja esse o caso. – Respondi, recolhendo a foto da cena do crime e o relatório e fotos da autópsia. – O corpo da sétima vítima recebeu o mesmo tratamento das demais: Nudez, sinais de atividade sexual, decapitação... O exame de DNA já comprovou que o sêmen encontrado no corpo da vítima é o mesmo que foi encontrado nas vítimas anteriores. A diferença é que, além do sêmen do assassino, também foi encontrado sêmen da própria vítima, o que poderia indicar que não houve estupro. Até aí temos duas divergências pontuais e que podem mudar completamente o rumo das investigações: A aparência não seguir o padrão e o fato de possivelmente não ter ocorrido o estupro.

—Será que eles já se conheciam?

—Eu também pensei nisso, mas analisando os passos do serial killer, não teria como. E segundo amigos e familiares, nunca haviam visto o rapaz com ninguém que se parecesse com Carlo Benetti. – Expliquei. Quando Shura estava prestes a fazer uma nova pergunta, Dohko entrou na sala, aproximando-se.

—Consegui a liminar. Vamos poder recolher as gravações das câmeras de segurança hoje mesmo! – Exclamou, colocando os documentos sobre minha mesa. – Com as imagens talvez consigamos alguma outra pista de como pegar esse cretino!

Era uma ótima notícia. As imagens das câmeras, tanto da casa noturna onde, segundo as testemunhas, o rapaz e Máscara da Morte haviam se encontrado, quanto do prédio onde o assassinato ocorrera eram fundamentais para a continuidade das investigações.

E algo me dizia que com certeza encontraria uma resposta fundamental nessas filmagens.

\---x---

—Senhor Camus! Tem alguém no telefone querendo falar com o senhor! – A garota adentrou o departamento de investigações correndo e me abordou, ofegante. Era Shina, a encarregada do departamento de telecomunicações.– É uma denúncia anônima, mas está criando o caos no nosso setor. Ele insiste em falar com o senhor.

Fitei-a desconfiado. O protocolo do setor de denúncias era anotar as informações e passa-las ao setor de análises, que iria conferir se a informação era verdadeira ou não, para só então chegar ao nosso departamento. Agora, como uma única ligação conseguiria causar tanto alvoroço eu não conseguia entender.

—O que está acontecendo? – Indaguei, tentando entender melhor o que se passava enquanto a seguia. Os agentes ao redor nos observavam tensos.

—Ele está em todos os nossos telefones! Já pedimos para a inteligência investigar, mas eles não conseguem descobrir de onde vem o sinal.

—Um hacker?! Como estão nossos sistemas?

—Nenhum ataque virtual foi detectado. – Ela respondeu, abrindo a porta. O setor estava realmente um caos, pessoas corriam de um lado para o outro, tentando arrumar uma solução para aquele problema. Shina pegou o telefone mais próximo e me ofereceu. – Estamos gravando tudo. Então, por favor Senhor Camus...

Peguei o aparelho de sua mão encostando-o em minha orelha.

—É Camus quem está falando.

—_Demoraram para te chamar, Senhor Camus._ – A pessoa do outro lado da linha disse. A voz era distorcida e robótica, nenhum pouco humana. –_ Tenho algo que é de seu interesse._

—E o que seria? – Perguntei.

—_Uma informação._ – O individuo fez uma pausa.

—A troco de quê está nos oferecendo esta informação?

—_Nada. Estou apenas cumprindo meu trabalho._ – Ele respondeu. – _A flor de lótus irá murchar as vésperas do florescer da primavera, senhor Camus. Fique atento a isso._

A chamada se encerrou. No cômodo, uma estranha atmosfera tomava conta, todos estavam apreensivos, até que os telefones voltaram a tocar. Sem indivíduo potencialmente perigoso nas linhas. Voltei-me novamente a Shina.

—Eu quero uma cópia desta gravação. E um relatório detalhado do setor de inteligência virtual. – Pedi, retornando apressado para minha mesa, anotando a frase exatamente como fora dita. O que aquilo podia significar?

Não demorou muito para que Shina viesse me entregar um CD com a gravação de toda a conversa com o anônimo. Coloquei-o no computador e passei a ouvir o áudio do começo, enquanto fazia uma pesquisa rápida no computador sobre a flor de lótus, que o desconhecido havia mencionado.

—Parece concentrado, Camus. – A voz de Dohko me fez assustar. Sua mão apertou de leve meu ombro, em um pedido de desculpas. – O pessoal me contou sobre o que aconteceu a pouco no setor de denúncias. Precisamos investigar isso, não podemos deixar alguém bagunçar nosso sistema tão facilmente.

—É o que estou fazendo neste instante. – Respondi-o. – Mas não consegui entender ainda onde a mensagem que foi passada se encaixa.

—Bom, deixe isso de lado por hora. Estou com as filmagens, quero que me ajude a analisá-las.

Dohko levou-nos, Shura, Aiolia e eu, até a sala de multimídia, onde diversos monitores estavam ligados. Ele colocou o primeiro CD no computador e as imagens passaram a ser exibidas, divididas em quatro na tela. Era a casa noturna, onde supostamente o assassino e a sétima vítima haviam se encontrado. Não foi difícil reconhecer o jovem de cabelos coloridos dançando no meio da pista. Meus olhos o seguiram, ao mesmo tempo em que procuravam Carlo Benetti. A filmagem rolou até que o rapaz fosse ao balcão. Só então pude ver o autor do crime sentado, usando um boné e roupas de esporte. O garoto o puxou repentinamente para dançar e, minutos depois os dois saíram juntos do local.

—Dohko, pode rodar a filmagem novamente? – Pedi.

—Percebeu alguma coisa, Camus?

—Só quero confirmar algo. – Falei. Dohko assentiu positivamente e colocou o vídeo para rodar mais uma vez. Desta vez já sabia onde Benetti apareceria na tela. Fixei meu olhar no balcão, logo encontrando sua figura encostada, apenas a observar. Um jovem de longos cabelos loiros presos em um rabo de cavalo aproximou-se do serial killer. Ele se encaixava perfeitamente no perfil das seis primeiras vítimas. Os dois ficaram conversando por um bom tempo, bem próximos, até a vítima do ultimo assassinato puxar seu carrasco para dançar. Tinha algo errado ali. Pedi para que rodasse novamente apenas o trecho em que Benetti e o loiro conversavam. Observei atentamente. O jovem havia colocado algo na bebida do outro. E logo em seguida Carlo Benetti foi embora com sua vítima. Aquilo não se encaixava. Era exatamente esta a peça que faltava, mas ela não se encaixava em nenhum lugar do quebra cabeças. Quem era aquele rapaz loiro e o que havia colocado na bebida do assassino? O que pretendia com isso? Por que Carlo Benetti foi embora com um rapaz completamente diferente do padrão registrado até o momento, sendo que tinha a vítima perfeita diante de seus olhos? Suspirei, fazendo anotações enquanto Dohko trocava o CD.

A nova filmagem era das câmeras de segurança externas do prédio onde o crime havia acontecido. A vítima e o serial killer já haviam chegado ao local aos beijos e em poucos minutos estavam nus, sem pudor algum de estarem fazendo sexo na rua, em meio ao lixo. A repulsa subiu pelo meu peito e respirei fundo para afastá-la. A cada minuto de gravação os dois pareciam sentir mais e mais prazer, até o findar do ato sexual e enfim, _Mascara da Morte_ mostrar sua face, matando o rapaz e indo embora com sua cabeça.

—Eu gostaria de ver novamente, Senhor Dohko. – Pedi. Mesmo que aquela cena me deixasse com nojo, eu precisava vê-la de novo. Com mais calma, poderia encontrar algo que os outros não conseguissem ver.

—Pedirei para que façam uma cópia para você Camus.

—Obrigado.

—Sei que você tem um bom faro e ótimos olhos para encontrar detalhes que nos parecem invisíveis. Acredito plenamente que conseguiremos resolver esse caso o quanto antes.

Ele disse, apertando meu ombro novamente e deixando o recinto. Resolver tudo isso era definitivamente o que eu mais queria.


	13. ...um tapete carmezim

_Camus point of view_

Cheguei em casa exausto. Havia passado horas debruçado sobre as imagens, observando cada trechinho, o mais milimetricamente que eu pudesse. Desabei no sofá, ainda frustrado pela falta de resultados.

Afrodite surgiu no corredor, com Lizzie abraçada ao seu pescoço, enquanto ele a balançava. A menina tinha os olhos quase fechados e a boca entreaberta. Meu marido se aproximou e eu me levantei, acariciando o rostinho da pequena que praticamente dormia.

—Bem vindo de volta. Chegou tarde hoje. – Afrodite disse baixinho. Beijei-lhe os lábios antes de responder.

—Dia cheio. E você? Como está se sentindo? – Indaguei preocupado.

—Bem melhor. Mu esteve aqui pela manhã, ainda estava preocupado. Mas eu já estou bem, amanhã mesmo volto ao ateliê para ver como estão os preparativos para o ensaio.

—E essa pequena, por que ainda não está na cama?

—Ela não quis ir deitar de jeito nenhum enquanto você não chegasse. – O loiro respondeu. A pequena se mexeu em seus braços e murmurou um “_Cami, quero você_” quase inaudível. Senti meu coração bater forte e todo o estresse do dia se esvair. Era impossível não me encantar com aquela garotinha.

Troquei de lugar com Afrodite, pegando-a em meus braços. Senti sua respiração quentinha em meu pescoço enquanto eu a balançava e acariciava seus cabelos cacheados.

—Que tal ir dormir agora, minha flor? – Perguntei baixinho, já caminhando para seu quarto.

—Quero ficar com o Cami e o Flô. – Ela respondeu, apertando mais meu pescoço. Vi Afrodite rir. Desisti da ideia de colocá-la na cama e resolvi ir para nosso quarto. Uma vez só não mataria ninguém.

—Você quer dormir com a gente? – Lizzie fez que sim. – Certo. Só dessa vez tá? – Ela mexeu a cabeça positivamente mais uma vez. – O Camus vai tomar um banho agora por que ele tá todo sujo, você fica com o Afrodite só um pouquinho?

Novamente ela fez que sim. Eu a entreguei a Afrodite, que já estava sentado na cama, e fui para o banho. Quando retornei, Lizzie permanecia lutando para se manter acordada enquanto me esperava. Assim que me deitei ela me abraçou. Afrodite apagou a luz, deixando apenas o abajur ligado, já que a pequena tinha medo de dormir no escuro.

—Cami... – Sua vozinha sonolenta me chamou.

—Sim?

—Eu ti amu. – Ouvi-a dizer. Foi impossível conter o sorriso. Apertei um pouco mais o abraço, em resposta.

—E eu? Onde fico nessa história? – Afrodite indagou, com ciúmes.

—Eu também ti amu, Flô.

—Ah bom! Pensei que não gostasse mais de mim! – O loiro brincou, abraçando-a bem apertado. Lizzie riu, se aconchegando entre nós dois.

Não demorou muito para que os dois pegassem no sono, porém, mesmo estando tão confortável e com as duas pessoas que eu mais amava, minha mente estava em polvorosa e eu não conseguia relaxar o suficiente para dormir. Após algum tempo tentando, levantei-me e fui ao banheiro. Joguei um pouco de água no rosto e encarei meu reflexo.

—Camus, está tudo bem? – A voz de Afrodite soou do outro lado, batendo levemente na porta.

—Está sim... Só estou inquieto. – Respondi, abrindo a porta. O loiro pegou minhas mãos frias e se encostou ao batente. – Aquele maldito enigma está me corroendo por dentro.

—Enigma?

— “A flor de lótus irá murchar as vésperas do florescer da primavera”. Isto não se encaixa em lugar nenhum... Mas também não pode ser um simples trote!

—Lótus? Me faz lembrar... Tinha uma casa noturna com esse nome. Na época da faculdade minha turma fez um desfile lá, era bem conhecida da alta sociedade, mas se eu não me engano fechou faz algum tempo.

Uma casa noturna abandonada! Era o lugar perfeito para um assassinato! Agradeci aos céus por ter Afrodite ao meu lado, dei-lhe um beijo estalado nos lábios e corri para pegar meu telefone celular. No percurso aproveitei para pegar minha farda e sai do quarto. Conferi o calendário: havia acabado de virar véspera de primavera, se corrêssemos daria tempo.

—O que está acontecendo? Onde vai? – O loiro indagou, me seguindo até a sala.

—Pegar o canalha. – Respondi, ajeitando o uniforme e deixando o recinto.

\---x---

Senti meu sangue ferver. Não tinha pulso. A cabeça ainda esta ali, mas a vida havia se esvaído. O alvo da vez era uma garota. As roupas estavam destruídas. Marcas de abuso eram visíveis por sua pele exposta e o terror estampava seu rosto. Um tapete carmesim a envolvia.

Olhei para Dohko. A frustração era o pior dos sentimentos. Mais uma vida perdida. O maldito havia passado por entre nossos dedos e escapado.

—Senhor Dohko, Camus, já cercamos a área e patrulhamos o perímetro. Nem sinal do criminoso.

—Continuem procurando! Ele não deve ter ido muito longe. – Dohko ordenou. O rapaz bateu continência e saiu.

Mais uma vez estávamos em um beco escuro, manchado de sangue fresco. Havíamos passado tão perto de capturá-lo, mas os deuses pareciam não estar do nosso lado. Uma coisa era certa: havíamos deixado-o acuado, _Máscara da Morte_ nem mesmo havia conseguido terminar seu “ritual”. Infelizmente eu não sabia se teríamos outra chance daquelas. A pista havia sido dada por uma denúncia anônima em forma de enigma. Quem quer que tenha a enviado, possivelmente tem alguma ligação com o serial killer. Não seria possível adivinhar onde o crime aconteceria se não fosse dessa forma.

Suspirei, fitando novamente o rosto da vítima. Pele branca, olhos azuis, cabelo loiro e ondulado. Senti meus olhos arderem. Era ainda pior assim. Nas fotos era possível disfarçar, mas tão de perto, a angústia me atingia de tal forma... O rosto de Afrodite se construía diante de meus olhos e me fazia perder o fôlego ao imaginar que...

Balancei a cabeça, tentando afastar aquele pensamento. Fechei os olhos da moça ao ouvir o som dos passos de Dohko. A equipe de forenses havia chegado para recolher material.

Nesse momento eu só queria ir para casa, abraçar Afrodite e me certificar que ele estava bem, de que não era e nem nunca seria uma dessas vítimas.


	14. ...certas palavras frias.

Em fim a reunião havia terminado. Shaka sentia um enorme peso em suas costas. Estava cansado de discutir sobre a reforma que Yan, seu cliente, iria começar no prédio da empresa. Respirou fundo e levantou-se, seguindo o homem de meia idade até a porta, a qual ele abriu, dando passagem para que o loiro saísse. Os dois trocaram um breve cumprimento de mãos.

—O aguardo aqui novamente amanhã.

—Certo. – Shaka respondeu e virou-se para ir embora, quando, para sua surpresa uma figura conhecida surgiu em seu campo de visão. – Você...

—Ah! Mu, que bom que já está aqui, assim posso apresenta-los. – O homem disse. – Shaka, este é o arquiteto que contratei para a reforma.

—Sinto lhe informar, mas já nos encontramos antes certo, senhor Shaka? – O rapaz de longos cabelos lilases disse ao empresário, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

—S-sim... temos um amigo em comum. – O advogado respondeu, um tanto desconcertado.

—Ótimo! Bom, a partir de amanhã trabalharão juntos para que tudo ocorra bem com este projeto. – Disse Yan.

—Ah, sim. Será um prazer. – Mu estendeu a mão para Shaka, que a apertou, fingindo não ter percebido a breve expressão de desagrado feita pelo outro, antes de voltar a sorrir.

—Vamos entrar, Mu? Temos ainda muito que conversar. – O diretor voltou-se para sua sala, sendo seguido por Mu.

A cabeça de Shaka estava em polvorosa. Era possível uma coincidência como aquelas? Iria trabalhar com o homem que parecia desprezá-lo tanto, apenas por um deslize?

Suspirou novamente. Sentia e sabia que tinha de resolver as coisas com o rapaz, ou seu espírito não ficaria em paz e sua mente o perturbaria a todo momento.

Seguiu para o elevador. Iria espera-lo no saguão da recepção, pois, para sair do prédio era obrigatório passar por ali. Apesar de cansado, esperou pacientemente pelo outro, dividindo sua atenção entre mexer a perna ansiosamente e olhar a hora no celular, coisas que não o ajudavam muito. Após quase duas horas de espera, finalmente Mu surgiu do elevador. O rapaz de visual exótico não escondeu a surpresa ao ver o loiro ali, a espera-lo.

—Sr. Intrometido... o que faz aqui por todo esse tempo? – Mu disse, aproximando-se e observando Shaka levantar-se.

—Gostaria de conversar com você. – O loiro respondeu, encarando-o com firmeza.

—Imaginei. – O rapaz respirou fundo, soltando os ombros. – Vamos para o meu apartamento. É aqui perto e lá poderemos conversar de forma tranquila.

Shaka surpreendeu-se com a sugestão, mas não negou, seguindo o outro.

\---x---

O loiro estava ansioso. Aguardava Mu na sala, sentado no sofá. Seus olhos passeavam pelo pequeno cômodo, cedido pela empresa para que Mu morasse no período em que ficaria na França. Apesar de algumas caixas ainda estarem espalhadas pelo local e a mobília ser simples, a decoração trazia uma sensação de calmaria a todo o ambiente. Tecidos em tons pastéis nas cortinas deixavam a luz do sol entrar, aquecendo o apartamento. Quadros com pinturas ocupavam quase todas as paredes. Alguns, peças de arte notáveis, outros, desenhos de criança emoldurados, possivelmente feitos pelo filho pequeno de Mu.

O advogado deixou um pequeno sorriso se desenhar em seus lábios, admirado.

—Adoráveis, não? – A voz de Mu fez com que Shaka se sobressaltasse. – Desenhar é a brincadeira favorita de Kiki.

—Sim... são realmente adoráveis. São muito alegres, assim como ele. – O advogado respondeu. Mu entregou uma xícara de chá à Shaka e sentou-se a sua frente.

—Então? Por onde quer começar? – O rapaz de cabelos lilases indagou após tomar um gole de sua própria xícara.

—Eu queria pedir desculpas, novamente. Sei que ouvi algo que não devia, não era minha intenção. Mas, não consegui me mover, quando ouvi Afrodite dizer...

—Tudo bem, não precisa se explicar mais. – Shaka observou Mu suspirar. – Não tem como concertar o que já aconteceu.

—Sabe... não consigo entender... – O loiro iniciou. – Conheço Afrodite praticamente desde que chegou a França. Se algo assim houvesse acontecido, com certeza eu saberia. A não ser que-

—Foi antes dele vir para cá. – Mu passou a mão por seus longos fios coloridos. – Irei lhe contar o que aconteceu, já que imagino que se não o fizer, você irá procurar por respostas sozinho, e isso pode acabar machucando meu amigo.

—Eu agradeço. – Shaka agradeceu, sentindo-se aliviado e apreensivo ao mesmo tempo.

—Só peço que não comente nada com Afrodite e muito menos com Camus. Aquele loiro precisa tomar uma decisão por si só e, se desconfiar que eu te contei... é capaz de não querer falar comigo nunca mais. – O rapaz possuía um semblante preocupado e Shaka sentiu o peso da culpa.

—Eu prometo que não direi nada.

—Certo. Irei confiar em você.

O vento, vindo da janela que Mu abriu, fez com que seus cabelos lilases balançassem. A luz a laranjada do fim de tarde não ajudou a aquecer as palavras de quem contava um relato tão... sombrio.

\---x---

Shaka estendeu a mão à frente dos olhos. Estava deitado na cama, ainda de terno e gravata. Sentia o cansaço. Fazia dias que mal conseguia dormir. O que Mu lhe contou, deixou-o perturbado e, todas as noites, quando fechava os olhos para tentar dormir, sua mente trabalhava inquieta, fazendo-o imaginar o quanto seu amigo havia sofrido. Buscava incansavelmente uma forma de ajuda-lo, sem causar-lhe mais problemas.

Ouviu o interfone tocar, tirando-o dos devaneios e levantou-se da cama, indo atender o aparelho. Do outro lado da linha o porteiro lhe avisou que Afrodite estava subindo para vê-lo. Não demorou muito para que a campainha tocasse e logo abriu a porta.

—Tio Shaaaa!! – Sentiu seu pescoço ser envolvido pelos pequenos bracinhos de Lizzie, que havia praticamente pulado em cima de si.

—Lizzie, por favor... a educação, minha flor. – Afrodite repreendeu-a de forma branda.

—Discupa, tio Sha. Boa noite.

—Boa noite, pequenina. Entrem. – O advogado deu passagem para que Afrodite entrasse e seguiu-o, com a loirinha nos braços. – Querem alguma coisa para beber?

—Não, não. Obrigado Shaka, não vamos demorar. – O loiro de cabelos cacheados respondeu. – Vim apenas lhe entregar alguns papéis que Camus pediu e... um convite.

—Convite? – Shaka indagou, colocando Lizzie no chão e fitando Afrodite mexer em sua bolsa.

—É. A revista onde sairão as fotos da minha ultima coleção me convidou para participar de um desfile no final do mês. – O estilista disse, com orgulho. – As coisas estão uma loucura, tive que desenhar peças novas para este desfile, estou com trabalho até o pescoço.

—Não precisava ter se incomodado de vir aqui então, eu poderia passar na sua casa!

—Nem pensar! Queria eu mesmo entregar, fora que é caminho né. – Ele respondeu, sorrindo e piscando, entregando os papéis e o convite nas mãos de Shaka.

—A Lizzie também tá ajudano o Flô! É muito divertido! – Lizzie disse, agarrando-se às pernas de Afrodite.

—Shun está doente, então tive que leva-la comigo ao ateliê esses dias.

—Entendo.

—Shaka... Está tudo bem? Seu rosto... está com uma cara péssima. – Afrodite tinha um semblante preocupado.

—Está... está sim. É apenas excesso de trabalho. Não se preocupe. – Respondeu, de forma evasiva e sorriu. Não queria deixar o amigo preocupado.

—Se diz, tudo bem. Mas não exagere. - Shaka assentiu positivamente e Afrodite pegou Lizzie nos braços. – Agora temos que ir.

Shaka guiou-os até a porta, abrindo-a em seguida.

—Tio Sha, você vem me ver?

—Vou sim, pequena. Logo logo. – Respondeu-a bagunçando seus cabelos cacheados. - Obrigado por virem.

—Se precisar desabafar, sabe que pode contar comigo, não é? – Afrodite ainda tinha preocupação no olhar. Shaka assentiu novamente. – Certo. Não esqueça o que eu disse: Não exagere! – Disse, despedindo-se.

Shaka fitou-os indo embora. Sentiu certo vazio no peito. Seus amigos haviam construído família e ele permanecia ali: Sozinho em seu apartamento frio e vazio.

—Vamos lá Shaka, você não precisa disso. – Suspirou.

\---x---

_Camus Point of View_

Adentrei o apartamento estranhando o fato das luzes estarem acesas. Na sala, esparramado no sofá estava Afrodite, dormindo. Sua camisa estava aberta e uma muda de roupas estava caída no chão, junto com uma toalha. Lizzie dormia tranquila sobre seu peito, vestida em seu pijaminha de morangos. O loiro parecia desconfortável, mas o cansaço possivelmente devia ser maior que o desconforto da posição em que se encontrava.

Aproximei-me, pegando Lizzie delicadamente em meus braços, para que a pequena não acordasse e levei-a até seu quarto. Quando retornei, deparei-me com Afrodite, sonolento, sentado no sofá. Sentei-me ao seu lado e toquei seu rosto, ajudando-o a colocar uma mecha do cabelo para trás.

—Camus... Já está tão tarde assim? – O loiro indagou, abraçando-me e deitando o rosto na curva de meu pescoço.

—Sim... bastante. – Respondi, sentindo-o depositar ali um beijo. Sua respiração quente fazia cócegas e me arrepiava. Enlacei sua cintura, fazendo meus dedos deslizarem de forma suave por sua pele, o que o fez soltar um gemido baixo. Tateei por suas costas, descendo as mãos para suas pernas em seguida, fazendo-o sentar-se melhor em meu colo.

—Camus... a Lizzie... – Murmurou, assim que mordisquei o lóbulo de sua orelha, arrancando-lhe um novo gemido.

—Está tudo bem. Ela não vai acordar tão fácil e eu passei a chave na porta. – Respondi-o, sussurrando. – Só precisamos tomar cuidado com o barulho.

—Hmm...

Deslizei meus dedos para o cós de sua calça, abrindo-a, enquanto o observava desabotoar calmamente minha farda. Suas mãos infiltraram-se por dentro da minha roupa e logo seus dedos tocavam minha pele, arrastando as unhas por ela. Afrodite riu quando levei meus lábios de encontro ao seu pescoço, beijando-o e mordiscando-o. O loiro inclinou-se, jogando o peso de seu corpo sobre o meu. Levei minha mão até sua cueca, sentindo seu membro pulsar sob o tecido fino e passei a massageá-lo. Fite-o morder o lábio inferior, abafando os gemidos. Afrodite passou a mover-se sobre mim, mexendo os quadris em um lento rebolado. Tateei suas costas com a mão livre, sem cessar o lento masturbar em seu pênis, e puxei-o para mais perto, colando nossos corpos. O loiro enfiou as mãos por dentro de minhas calças buscando retribuir o prazer enquanto eu tateava suas costas com a mão livre, colando ainda mais nossos corpos. A tensão era alta, gotículas de suor começavam a brotar e a ânsia de um pelo outro apenas aumentava. Empurrei Afrodite para trás, fazendo com que se deitasse no sofá. O loiro enlaçou meu pescoço e beijou-me com ainda mais intensidade, fazendo-me sentir todo meu corpo estremecer. Apertei suas nádegas, trazendo suas pernas para cima, ao mesmo tempo em que suas unhas arranhavam minhas costas com força e eu tinha que me controlar para não deixar que gemidos mais altos escapassem. Com alguma destreza, puxei a calça do loiro para baixo, deixando a mostra seu membro ereto. Aproveitei para beijar seu peito, seguindo lentamente para baixo, chegando a base de seu pênis. Afrodite movia-se quase desesperado, tencionando os músculos, tentando resistir e não fazer barulhos de mais, suas mãos deslizaram até meus cabelos, agarrando-os com força, porém, o loiro não tinha intenção de ditar o ritmo do jogo, entregava-se totalmente a mim, sabia que aquela tortura em demasia deixava o sexo ainda mais excitante e prazeroso. Sorri, lambendo toda a extensão de seu membro, para abocanhá-lo, sugando-o lentamente em seguida. Afrodite inclinou o corpo para trás, sem soltar de meus cabelos e eu passei a observá-lo enquanto mantinhas os movimentos de vai e vem. Seu rosto corado transpirava luxúria, ele mordia o lábio, contendo a voz enquanto apertava meus fios ruivos e fechava os olhos vez e outra tentando se concentrar.

—Camus... eu... – Sussurrou, ofegante, descendo as mãos ao me pescoço, puxando-me para cima. Interrompeu a própria fala para beijar-me e não a completou. E nem precisava, eu sabia exatamente o que diria.

O loiro envolveu minha cintura com suas pernas, fazendo com que nossas ereções se encontrassem, deixando-me ainda mais louco de desejo. Despi-me da farda e afastei suas nádegas, introduzindo um de meus dedos em seu interior. Enquanto isso, Afrodite rebolava, fazendo com que nossos membros se roçassem e com uma das mãos masturbava-os. Busquei seus lábios para mais um beijo e não demorou para que eu lhe introduzisse o segundo e terceiro dedos.

—Por favor, Camus... eu preciso de você... – Sua voz arrastada pedia por mim. Meus lábios se curvaram em um novo sorriso.

Ajeitei-me entre suas pernas e com sua ajuda adentrei-o vagarosamente, sentindo cada um de seus músculos se tencionarem e todo seu interior pulsar, causando-me a melhor das sensações. Segurei sua cintura com firmeza, movendo-me para fora de si, apenas para enterrar-me entre suas pernas novamente. O loiro parecia estar em um universo paralelo, contorcia-se, tencionava-se, ofegava e gemia enquanto eu repetia os movimentos a cada instante com mais intensidade.

—_Mon ange_... temos uma criança em casa... um pouco mais baixo, certo? – Lembrei-o, afastando os fios loiros que grudavam em seu rosto, enquanto ele assentia minimamente, levando a mão aos lábios e mordendo o indicador, para conter os gemidos. Com a mão livre, buscou a minha, entrelaçando nossos dedos e apertando-os, como que para lembrá-lo da realidade.

Aumentei ainda mais a velocidade dos movimentos, jogando o peso de meu corpo sobre si e lançando-me contra Afrodite com cada vez mais força. Minha mão buscou seu pênis, voltando a masturbá-lo, sentindo que o ápice se aproximava. O loiro enlaçou meu pescoço, puxando-me para ainda mais perto. Com uma estocada mais funda, fiz com que Afrodite deixasse escapar mais um gemido alto. Beijei-o, mantendo nossas bocas coladas e arremetendo-me ainda mais fundo em seu interior. Senti Afrodite estremecer. Eu mesmo estava prestes a explodir, meu corpo estava quente e dolorido, louco pelo orgasmo.

—Camus... Camus... Eu... não aguento mais...– Ouvi-o sussurrar, enterrando o rosto em meu ombro, mordendo minha pele.

—Afrodite... _Je t’aime_ – Declarei-me, entre a respiração sôfrega. Lancei-me contra seu corpo uma ultima vez, ainda mais forte e fundo, sentindo todo meu corpo pulsar e o coração ribombar em meu peito, o orgasmo atingindo-nos em proporção máxima. Ouvi o gemido arrastado do loiro, abafado pela mordida, ainda cravada em meu ombro e senti o líquido quente envolver minha mão, que ainda segurava seu membro. Retire-a dali, levando-a até os lábios e lambendo o gozo que restava.

Meu corpo estava pesado e leve ao mesmo tempo. Era como mágica, sentir tanto prazer assim, todos os dias, com a mesma pessoa, como se fosse sempre a primeira vez. Toquei o rosto de Afrodite, que mantinha os olhos fechados enquanto tentava regularizar a respiração, e acariciei-o, sentindo sua pele macia, porém suada, enquanto admirava toda sua beleza.

Ele era a minha rosa, o meu anjo. O homem que eu amava e com quem passaria todos os dias da minha vida.

Peguei-o nos braços quando finalmente reabriu os olhos.

—Camus... obrigado. Eu o amo. – Declarou, colocando as mãos em volta de meu pescoço. – Que tal uma segunda rodada? – Sugeriu.

Deixei um sorriso se formar em meus lábios e beijei-o, ignorando as roupas jogadas pela sala e carregando-o ao quarto. Não iria desperdiçar toda aquela vontade.


	15. ...mais uma vez.

A escuridão encobria-o. Observava de longe o desenvolvimento da situação ao mesmo tempo em que monitorava de perto pelo laptop.

—Está tudo indo como o planejado. – Falou baixo, ajustando o ponto eletrônico, para ouvir melhor, não podia se dar ao luxo de ser descoberto. — O idiota está caindo direitinho no meu jogo, não vai demorar muito para que o investigador consiga captura-lo.

—Tenha certeza de fazer isto acontecer antes dele conseguir o que quer. – A voz do outro lado da linha lhe respondeu.

—Pode deixar, o escorpiãozinho aqui garante o serviço, você sabe.

—Sim, sei muito bem. Espero que garanta estar na minha cama amanhã à noite também.

—Ei ei, está assim tão carente? – Riu, ouvindo o outro xingá-lo. – Está bem, estarei aí. Mal posso esperar para saciar essa sua cede. – Provocou. O som de carros se aproximando chamou a atenção de Milo. – Opa, a polícia chegou, é melhor eu sair daqui antes que sobre pra mim, até amanhã.

Dizendo isto, o loiro recolheu seus objetos e tão silencioso como chegou ali, saiu, esgueirando-se pelas sombras, não sem antes espiar a cena que se desenrolava. Novamente a _Gendermarie_ passou a um fio de prender o criminoso. Não conteve o pequeno sorriso em seus lábios, tudo ia perfeitamente de acordo com os seus planos.

\---x---

Sentia-me nervoso. O local estava repleto de gente e aquilo me deixava extremamente ansioso. As modelos passavam de um lado para o outro pelo corredor, retocando a maquiagem, vestindo as peças enquanto os assistentes ajudavam a preparar os últimos detalhes. Logo seria a vez de minha coleção desfilar. Nunca havia participado de um evento tão grande, sentia minhas pernas tremerem apenas de pensar que também teria que desfilar no final. Respirei fundo, tentando acalmar meu coração.

Espiei a plateia, da janela, apenas para confirmar que o lugar reservado a Camus permanecia vago. Lizzie estava sentada junto a Shaka e parecia animada conversando com Kiki, que estava ao lado de Mu.

—Ansioso, Sr. Legrand? – A voz de Cecile chamou-me a atenção. Voltei-me para si, apertando meus dedos uns nos outros para tentar controlar o nervosismo.

—Um pouco. É a primeira vez que participo de um evento tão grande. – Expliquei. Ela sorriu e apertou meu ombro, tentando transmitir conforto.

Cecile era a coordenadora do desfile e representante internacional da revista Rose. Tinha cabelos curtos, castanhos e cacheados, olhos pequenos cor de mel. Ela era baixinha, italiana com descendência japonesa. Segundo ela, morava no Japão há dez anos e estava na França especialmente para organizar este evento. Seu filho pequeno havia vindo com ela e estava agarrado a suas pernas. Ele era tímido e quase não falava nada, apenas observava tudo ao redor e não desgrudava da mãe.

Abri um pequeno sorriso e voltei minha atenção novamente para o público. O lugar continuava vago.

—Seu marido ainda não chegou? – Indagou, preocupada.

—É... Mas tudo bem. Eu sei que nem sempre ele pode estar presente. – Respondi, tentando não parecer desapontado.

—Você disse que ele é da polícia não né? Eu entendo um pouco de como você se sente. Mas com certeza ele está torcendo pelo seu sucesso.

Fiz que sim com a cabeça, seguindo-a para longe da janela onde estávamos. Quando estávamos próximos à mesa com alguns aperitivos, Cecile encostou a mão na orelha, concentrando-se para ouvir algo pelo fone do rádio que carregava consigo.

—Pronto... Ótimo, ótimo! Mande alguém trazê-lo até aqui, por favor, depressa. Sim, sim. Okay. Quinze? Certo. Obrigada. – Cecile olhou para mim e abriu um enorme sorriso. – Vamos fazer uma pausa de quinze minutos e logo depois, sua coleção entra, Sr. Legrand. – Avisou. Senti como se meu estômago tivesse congelado. – Ah! O Sr. Camus está subindo para vê-lo. Aproveite os quinze minutos para relaxar.

Dizendo isso, ela pegou o filho nos braços e passou a dar ordens para sua equipe de assistentes.

Senti-me ainda mais nervoso e eufórico. Camus estaria ali para me assistir! Era tão difícil para ele conseguir participar desses eventos que já estava praticamente conformado. Quando vi o ruivo surgir no corredor, acompanhado de um dos assistentes de Cecile, meu coração acelerou e tive que me conter para não sair correndo até ele.

—Você veio! – Exclamei, abraçando-o assim que o outro rapaz se afastou.

—Desculpe o atraso. O _escorpião_ enviou outra mensagem, o departamento estava um caos, mas conseguimos resolver a situação.

—Entendo... não era melhor você ter ficado lá?

—Não se preocupe com isso. Hoje é seu dia, e eu não perderia por nada. – Ele respondeu, dando-me um beijo nos lábios. – Agora, acho melhor ir para o meu lugar. Não quero atrapalhar aqui e logo vai começar o seu desfile, não é? – Fiz que sim com a cabeça, recebendo de meu marido um abraço apertado e um beijo na testa. – Vai dar tudo certo.

Camus deu-me as costas, mas antes que pudesse se afastar, segurei sua mão.

—Camus... Obrigado. – O ruivo sorriu de lado, deu-me um novo beijo e se foi. Observei-o tomar seu lugar, pela janela, e pegar Lizzie para sentar-se junto a si.

Em seguida, Cecile veio ao meu encontro. As modelos já começavam a descer e se posicionar. As luzes do palco se apagaram e iniciou-se a introdução.

—Chegou a hora, Sr. Legrand. – Assenti, seguindo Cecile.

Era a _minha_ hora.

\---x---

—Parabéns pelo desfile, Afrodite! Suas peças estavam maravilhosas! – Disse Mu, abraçando-me, assim que nos encontramos no coquetel reservado aos amigos íntimos dos estilistas convidados para o evento e pessoas influentes no mundo da moda. – Mas... você com certeza foi o mais belo a desfilar naquele palco!

—Obrigado. – Agradeci, sentindo meu rosto se aquecer. – Mas todas as modelos também estavam muito belas.

—Mesmo assim, o que Mu disse não deixa de ser verdade. — Disse Camus, que estava ao meu lado, com Lizzie nos braços. O ruivo segurou minha mão, entrelaçando nossos dedos. – Você era o mais lindo de todos.

—Cami, o Flô sempre foi o mais lindo! – A pequena disse, animada, estendendo os braços para que eu a pegasse.

—Obrigada, minha florzinha. Pra mim você que é a mais bela. – Vi-a abrir um de seus enormes sorrisos e me apertar em um abraço. – Mu, onde está o Shaka? – Indaguei, notando a ausência do loiro.

—Foi pegar algo para comer, com o Kiki. Meu filho não desgruda mais daquele cara, acredita?

—Shaka é um bom homem e tem muito jeito com crianças. – Falei, rindo da reação exagerada de Mu.

—O tio Sha é muito bonzinho, tio Mu! Ele binca com a Lizzie e com o Kiki mesmo tarabalando muito! – A loirinha explicou, entusiasmada. O outro deu de ombros, não muito interessado no que Lizzie tinha a dizer.

—Pequena, você não está com fome? – Lizzie respondeu a pergunta de Camus balançando a cabeça positivamente de forma animada. – Então vem comigo, vamos buscar algo pra você também.

Entreguei Lizzie novamente a Camus, que seguiu com ela até a área do restaurante. Voltei-me para Mu, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

—Você devia desencanar um pouco do Shaka, Mu. Não entendo o que ele fez de errado para deixá-lo tão irritado.

—Nada. Só não fui com a cara dele. – O outro respondeu, com uma expressão desgostosa. Suspirei, resignado.

—Não devia julgá-lo de forma tão leviana. O Shaka é uma boa pessoa. É meu amigo desde que cheguei à França praticamente e têm sempre me apoiado.

—Eu tenho meus motivos, Afrodite. Podemos mudar de assunto? – Tive que ceder, ou deixaria Mu ainda mais irritado.

Não demorou muito para que Cecile surgisse entre os que desfrutavam do coquetel.

—Desculpe atrapalhá-los, Sr. Legrand, mas poderia me acompanhar? Precisamos fazer algumas fotos para os veículos de comunicação da revista. – Ela explicou, educadamente. Concordei, pedindo licença a Mu, e segui-a.

Sentia-me mal com tanta exposição, mas precisava superar aquilo para que meu trabalho pudesse crescer. Tentei não pensar em nada além de quanta felicidade tudo o que estava acontecendo podia me trazer.

\---x---

Normalmente não possuía interesse nenhum naquelas coisas. Mas as imagens exibidas pelos monitores da loja de eletrônicos haviam capturado sua atenção de longe.

—“_Jovem estilista é destaque da próxima edição da revista Rose. O belo rapaz é a mais nova revelação da marca. Apesar de já trabalhar para a elite há algum tempo, apenas agora resolveu se mostrar para as câmeras. Com certeza seu talento é tão grandioso quanto sua beleza!” – _Dizia a repórter, enquanto fotos do rapaz surgiam na tela.

O sorriso encantador, o rosto delicado e angelical, a tez branca e visivelmente macia, a pinta charmosa abaixo do olho, os longos cachos dourados...

Sua pequena criança havia crescido, mas permanecia insanamente bela.

—Te encontrei... _mia bella rosa_... – Um sorriso sádico formou-se em seus lábios. Havia finalmente encontrado o que queria. Uma enorme euforia tomou posse de si.

Mal podia esperar para ter em suas mãos aquele corpo tão desejado, mais uma vez.


	16. ... sem o respirar.

Saga estava sentado no tapete do consultório, com Lizzie. Os dois brincavam de montar. A loirinha estava concentrada em sua torre, enquanto Saga terminava o forte.

—Tio Saga. – A menina chamou, deixando as peças de lado e direcionando o olhar para Saga. – O que é um _papai_?

O psicólogo foi tomado de surpresa com a pergunta, mas sorriu para a pequena.

—Hm... um papai é? Um papai é um menino adulto que cuida de um bebê, dá muito amor e carinho. Que protege e faz sorrir. É igual a uma mamãe, mas, ao invés de ser uma menina adulta é um menino, entende?

—Mais ou menos... O tio Mu é o papai do Kiki. O Kiki ama muito ele e o tio Mu também ama muito o Kiki, ai o Kiki chama ele de papai. Eu amo muito a mamãe e a mamãe também amava eu muito. O Kiki só tem o papai dele e a Lizzie só tinha a mamãe dela.

—Entendo, mas por que me perguntou isso agora, pequena? – O médico indagou, buscando entender o raciocínio da pequena.

— É pur que a Lizzie num tem um papai, então queria saber como é.

—Ah é? Não tem ninguém que cuide de você e que te ame como sua mamãe te amava? – Saga perguntou. Ele sabia que aquilo poderia não ser o certo, mas ele sabia também, pela evolução da menina, o quanto ela amava Afrodite e Camus e o quanto aquele amor era recíproco. Lizzie não precisou de tempo para responder.

—O Flô e o Cami! – Disse, cheia de entusiasmo. —A Lizzie ama muito eles! O Flô gosta de pentiar o cabelo da Lizzie e vestir com um monte de roupa bonita! Ele ficou no hospital com a Lizzie e foi muito bonzinho. O Cami sabe faze umas comidinhas gostosas e tem um abraço apertado e quentinho! A Lizzie gosta muito deles e qué ficá sempre pertinho.

Lizzie tinha um sorriso genuíno no rosto. Saga estava totalmente satisfeito, seus relatórios vinham sendo os mais favoráveis o possível para que Camus e Afrodite pudessem adotar a menina, pois era perceptível como formavam uma bela família. Olhou para Afrodite, que estava próximo a porta, em uma conversa ao celular praticamente desde o momento em que havia chegado lá. Era melhor assim, pelo menos seria uma boa surpresa ver como reagiria.

Ouviu batidas na porta e tratou de levantar, levando Lizzie pela mão, que soltou-o assim que se aproximaram de Afrodite. A menina agarrou as pernas do estilista, enquanto Saga abria a porta, sendo apenas o tempo de Camus por metade do corpo para dentro.

—Flô, você quer ser meu papai? – Ela perguntou, olhando nos olhos de Afrodite.

O loiro ficou sem reação, sua boca se abriu, mas o som não saía. Deixou a mão cair, ignorando o telefone e abaixando-se, para poder olhar a menina de perto. Seus olhos estavam marejados. Camus não se moveu até que Lizzie virou-se para ele e estendeu a mão.

—O Cami também! Tudo bem a Lizzie ter dois papais, né tio Saga? – A pequena indagou, recebendo uma resposta positiva do psicólogo. Camus pegou a mão da menina e se colocou ao lado de Afrodite, que já deixava algumas lágrimas percorrerem seu rosto, então os dois a abraçaram.

—É claro que pode, minha florzinha! Seremos os melhores papais do mundo pra você, tá? – Afrodite respondeu, tentando limpar o rosto. Um enorme sorriso se formou em seu rosto. Camus nada disse, apenas beijou a bochecha da menina e pegou-a nos braços.

\---x---

—Não acha precipitado isso? – Camus indagou, assim que ficou a sós com o psicólogo. – Ainda não temos certeza se vamos conseguir a guarda definitiva dela, Doutor.

—É como ela se sente, Sr. Legrand. Não podemos reprimir o sentimento de uma criança, ainda mais uma que passou pelo trauma que ela passou. – Retrucou, tentando ser plausível. – Este ainda é o quarto mês de tratamento e a evolução dela é está sendo a mais favorável em comparação a todos os outros pacientes que tenho com o mesmo tempo de tratamento. É claro que cada um reage a terapia de formas diferentes. Mas a afeição que ela sente por vocês com certeza é o maior combustível para isso. E isso não é de ontem ou de hoje. Desde o momento em que pisou nesse consultório ela já demonstrava um amor muito grande por vocês. Especialmente pelo Afrodite. Assim como vocês dois já a amavam da mesma forma, não acha?

O ruivo não negou. Sabia que o que sentia por Lizzie não era algo passageiro. Não conseguia mais se ver sem a presença da pequena em sua casa, junto dele e de Afrodite. Sabia que se ela não pudesse mais estar com eles em algum momento, os sorrisos de Afrodite não seriam mais tão radiantes, pois o loiro teria perdido um pedaço de si. Assim como Camus também perderia.

Saga sorriu, percebendo que havia convencido o investigador. Sabia que Camus estava feliz, assim como sabia de suas preocupações, mas o ruivo precisava relaxar. Confiar mais no seu coração, ao invés da cabeça, algumas vezes.

\---x---

Apesar do cansaço e do sono, eu não conseguia dormir. Afrodite estava exausto, saturado pela alta demanda de trabalho após o evento da revista. Não havia passado um dia sem ir ao ateliê e, quando retornava para casa, mal comia e logo apagava na cama. Lizzie dormia agarrada ao loiro, enquanto eu estava ali, insone. A ultima mensagem do _Escorpião_ deixava-me intrigado e fazia minha cabeça fervilhar. De alguma forma, ele havia conseguido enviar mensagens de texto para o todo o efetivo policial da Gerdermarie. “_Você devia procurar em outros lugares, investigador. A Suécia tinha um belo jardim... pena que foi completamente deflorado._”

Já havíamos entrado em contado com o Serviço de Polícia da Suécia, a _Polisen_, para que colaborassem com a nossa investigação. Mas, o que mais me deixava inquieto era justamente o fato de ser a Suécia, terra natal de Afrodite. Além de buscar vítimas com as mesmas características de meu marido, ainda tinha uma possível ligação com seu país de origem. Uma ânsia me consumia só de imaginar que aquele maldito pudesse se aproximar de Afrodite. Eu precisava captura-lo o mais rápido possível e acabar de vez com toda essa angústia.

Deixei o tempo passar, conseguindo apenas alguns cochilos rápidos em meio à madrugada e logo que o dia amanheceu me pus de pé. Deparei-me com Afrodite acordado assim que saí do banho. Sentei-me ao seu lado, deixando-o ajeitar meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça.

—Bom dia, meu anjo. Têm acordado mais cedo ultimamente. – Falei, após ganhar um beijo rápido do loiro.

—É... Estou tentando ir mais cedo ao ateliê para chegar cedo em casa, mas está difícil. Muita coisa pra fazer. – Ele respondeu, levantando-se, indo até o armário para escolher a roupa que vestiria.

—Sei exatamente como é. – Respondi, acariciando o rostinho sereno de Lizzie, que ainda dormia. - Eu vou deixar o seu café e o da Lizzie pronto, está bem?

—Sim, obrigado.

Recolhi minha farda e me encaminhei à cozinha para preparar o café. Em pouco tempo despedi-me de Afrodite e Lizzie e sai de casa.

\---x---

Olhava fixamente para as duas fichas abertas sobre minha mesa. Os depoimentos das duas vítimas que havíamos conseguido resgatar com vida estavam por cima. Eram palavras difíceis de serem ditas, cenas gravadas de forma vívida na mente de cada uma delas, mas quase intransponíveis para o papel, regadas a lágrimas, soluços e olhares de sofrimento.

—Senhor Camus, recebemos os documentos da _Rikskriminalpolisen_. Foram entregues diretamente ao Senhor Dohko e ele o aguarda em sua sala. – Um dos assistentes de Dohko veio me avisar.

—Certo, obrigado. – Agradeci, levantando-me de minha mesa e recolhendo as fichas, para então seguir ao encontro do Superintendente. Bati na porta de sua sala, anunciando-me e recebendo a permissão para entrar.

—Acabei de receber as fichas enviadas pelo serviço de investigação da Suécia. Quero que você me ajude a disseca-las. – Falou, entregando-me alguns dos envelopes. – O país tem um sistema rígido de segurança, porém, o número de registros de estupro é alto. Pedi apenas por aqueles que se enquadram no padrão e que estão dentro do período que você sugeriu. – Explicou. Seguindo a lógica de mensagens enviadas pelo nosso colaborador misterioso de codinome _Escorpião_, havia sugerido a Dohko que pedisse pelos casos ocorridos na data de dez anos atrás.

—Certo. Talvez não encontremos nada, mas não podemos deixar essa informação passar batida. – Falei. Ainda não sabíamos se o _Escorpião_ ela cumplice de _Máscara da Morte_ e estava jogando conosco, ou se pretendia realmente nos ajudar.

—A maioria das fichas está classificada como informação altamente sigilosa e não posso deixar a equipe inteira manusear esses papeis, apenas você e Aiolos estão autorizados. Irão trabalhar em minha sala, analisando ficha por ficha para que mais ninguém tenha acesso a elas. Vamos reunir o máximo de informação e pegar esse filho da puta que está bagunçando nosso país. – Falou convicto.

Em menos de quinze minutos já estava acomodado em sua sala, com as fichas empilhadas em uma mesa próxima ao arquivo que era mantido ali e logo Aiolos chegou para dividir a tarefa comigo. Ele era o braço direito de Dohko e o segundo em comando no departamento, sendo de total confiança do superintendente.

O tempo passou rápido. Cada informação relevante, cada detalhe que se sobressaltava era anotado, lemos e relemos varias vezes as mesmas fichas. Até que peguei uma das classificadas como altamente sigilosas. O nome e o rosto da vítima estavam censurados para protege-la, assim como os dados de seus pais e de onde morava. Trazia apenas a descrição física e outros dados como tipo sanguíneo e data de nascimento. Era um rapaz, menor de idade na época, na faixa dos quinze anos. Possuía olhos azuis, pele branca e cabelos loiros, longos e cacheados. Respirei fundo. Era difícil não pensar em Afrodite ao ver tantas imagens de pessoas com as mesmas características. Aquilo mexia comigo e eu precisava mentalizar a cada nova ficha, dizer para mim mesmo que meu marido não era nenhuma daquelas vítimas.

O relatório se iniciava com algo que era comum em muitos dos casos: A vítima havia sido seduzida pelo agressor. Um funcionário do colégio onde o rapaz estudava.

03 de Outubro de 2006.

A _Polisen_ foi chamada para resolver um caso de estupro ocorrido na escola XXXXXXXXXXXX, às 11h43min. A vítima foi encontrada por um colega de classe dentro do almoxarifado, inconsciente. Segundo depoimentos, o garoto estava nu, vendado, amarrado e amordaçado, com marcas e hematomas por várias partes do corpo, além de cortes e arranhões. Após exames, foram encontrados no corpo da vítima: sêmen, fragmentos de vidro e cera de vela, na parte interna do ânus, agulhas na língua, nas mãos e nos pés, fragmentos de couro, fio de nylon e madeira em áreas do corpo próximo as marcas. Restos de cola na região dos pulsos e tornozelo, onde ele havia sido amarrado. Suco de limão e vinagre também foram encontrados nas áreas onde havia cortes e arranhões. A vítima ficou dezesseis horas inconsciente e dose dias em estado de choque, alimentando-se de líquidos e soro.

Havia sido uma tortura física e mental extremamente violenta e brutal. Eu não conseguia imaginar como alguém se levantaria após ter o corpo e o espírito destruídos de tal forma. Eu desejava que ninguém tivesse que passar por algo como aquilo, queria poder proteger cada uma dessas pessoas, para que não sofressem tal agressão. Mas era em momentos assim que percebia o quão raso era o meu alcance. Em minha própria cidade, meu próprio país, pessoas sofriam aquela violência toda e eu não conseguia protegê-las. Não conseguia, sequer, prender o desgraçado que causava tanto sofrimento.

Respirei fundo antes de passar para a página seguinte. Mas o que encontrei fez meu estômago congelar e senti como se o meu sangue tivesse parado de circular. Apesar da censura na foto, consegui reconhecer aquele uniforme característico. Era o mesmo uniforme do colégio onde Afrodite estudava antes de ir para a França. Na mesma página, estava a foto do rosto do criminoso. Por um instante eu não queria acreditar. Mas era ele, apesar da cor de cabelo e o formato do nariz estarem diferentes, com certeza era ele. Carlo Benetti, ali com o nome de Matteo Renzzi. Segurei o ímpeto de anunciar que havia encontrado a informação que buscávamos. Precisava continuar. Precisava ver o restante das fotos, ler todo o relatório, todos os depoimentos. Tinha a necessidade de ter certeza de que era apenas uma coincidência a vítima daquele desgraçado ter estudado na mesma escola em que meu marido estudou, ter a mesma aparência que ele tinha e a mesma idade na época. Mas, apenas uma foto foi o suficiente para despedaçar minha esperança. Uma foto de corpo inteiro nu, tirada por um aluno não identificado, na situação descrita na ficha. A mesma foto, reproduzida mais duas vezes, com aproximação da área inferior e superior do corpo. E junto com essa foto, a marca de nascença que Afrodite carregava na lateral direita do corpo, nas costelas próximo ao mamilo.

Senti minha respiração arder e meus olhos ficarem turvos. O sangue corria gelado em minhas veias e uma estranha falta de ar acometeu-me. Eu não podia imaginar... não queria acreditar... como iria encarar Afrodite depois disso?!

—Camus? Camus?! Você está bem? – Ouvi a voz de Aiolos tentar me trazer de volta a realidade. Olhei para ele, sem realmente enxergá-lo. – Você ficou branco de repente, está tudo bem?

—S-sim. – Respondi, tentando disfarçar meu mal-estar e recuperar o fôlego. – Só preciso... respirar um ar fresco.

Levantei-me, pegando apenas a chave do meu carro. Eu precisava sair dali, ou não iria aguentar.


	17. ... untitled.

A campainha tocava incessantemente. Se não soubesse ser Camus, Shaka já estaria extremamente irritado. Correu para a porta abrindo-a e deparando-se com seus olhos castanhos inundados em angústia e confusão. Sua expressão e seu corpo transmitiam o quanto o ruivo estava devastado e Shaka desconfiava do motivo. Deu passagem para que o amigo entrasse, indicando-lhe o sofá.

—O que aconteceu? – Indagou ao sentar-se, observando a forma como os olhos de Camus se moviam, imaginando o quanto sua mente tentava raciocinar.

—Eu... eu não sei como reagir. – Tentou começar, após respirar fundo por duas vezes. - Descobri algo que... Shaka... eu não sei o que fazer. Estou completamente perdido. – Disse, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. – Isso está me matando por dentro, meu coração está cada vez mais apertado... eu não podia imaginar que algo assim poderia ter acontecido com ele...

—Camus, olha pra mim. – Pediu, fazendo com que o amigo o olhasse nos olhos. – É sobre o Afrodite não é? Sobre o porque dele ter vindo para a França?

—Você... sabe? – O ruivo estava perplexo. Não podia acreditar que Shaka sabia de tudo e não havia lhe dito. Shaka confirmou com o menear de cabeça.

—Não soube por ele... acabei descobrindo sem querer, a pouco tempo. Eu não podia te dizer, não tinha esse direito. Ele mesmo precisava fazer isso. – O advogado explicou. – Afrodite é um amigo que amo muito, o conheço há quase dez anos, praticamente desde que veio para a França. Ele não tinha amigos e era muito tímido, apesar de ser gentil com todos, ninguém se aproximava muito, ficavam intimidados com sua beleza e, o fato de ser tímido contribuía para que ele mesmo não tentasse uma aproximação. Eu fui o único a chegar perto e a me enturmar com ele. Nos tornamos bons amigos e, mesmo assim, eu não fazia ideia do que ele havia passado... Eu imagino saber pelo menos um pouco de como você está se sentindo, meu amigo.

—Eu... não sei como vou encará-lo, Shaka! Nós dividimos uma vida e eu não podia imaginar que ele havia passado por algo como aquilo! – O investigador falou, levantando-se. Sentia a necessidade de colocar aquelas palavras para fora, pois o estavam sufocando. – Sinto-me tão... impotente, tão frustrado... Não consigo entender por que ele não me disse nada, não confiou em mim para dividir um peso tão grande! Mas, o pior é saber que o... o monstro que o destruiu no passado continua solto e, a cada vez, consegue escapar de minhas mãos!

—Você está dizendo que... Aquele serial killer é o mesmo que fez essa barbaridade com Afrodite? – Shaka perguntou. Camus confirmou, voltando a sentar-se. – Então... pode ter sido por isso... ele deve ter visto algo naquele dia em que passou mal. – O loiro percebeu que Camus provavelmente não havia se dado conta disso. Estava muito atordoado para conseguir pensar direito e a confusão em sua cabeça o estava afetando em demasia. – Camus, sei que está sendo difícil para você, mas precisa se acalmar e por os pensamentos no lugar. Imagine o quão difícil foi e ainda deve ser para Afrodite tratar desse assunto. Uma vítima de estupro fica marcada pelo resto da vida, meu amigo, você sabe. Quantos casos parecidos não viu em todo esse tempo de trabalho? Existem vitimas que não suportam ao menos lembrar que passaram por isso, é uma tortura psicológica eterna para quem sofre desse tipo de abuso.

—Eu sei! Eu sei... mas... porque tinha que ser com ele?! Porque eu não estava do seu lado para ajuda-lo? Por que não pude protegê-lo?! Não posso encará-lo... não posso olhá-lo nos olhos enquanto não prender o canalha que fez isso com ele, enquanto ele não estiver totalmente seguro. – Camus disse, apertando os próprios joelhos.

—Entendo... Mas você não acha que deveria se afastar do caso? Está envolvido emocionalmente, Camus. Isso pode e vai atrapalhar seu raciocínio. – Shaka sugeriu, apertando o ombro do amigo. Camus afastou a mão do outro e se levantou.

—Não. É exatamente por isso que vou com o caso até o final. Só vou parar quando tiver aquele sujeito em minhas mãos.

\---x---

—Camus! – Dohko chamou-me assim que me viu atravessar o salão e se aproximou. – Aiolos me disse que você saiu às pressas, meio perturbado. O que aconteceu?

—Desculpe minha falta de comprometimento, Sr. Dohko, mas eu precisava colocar os pensamentos no lugar. – Expliquei-o ao desculpar-me. – Acredito saber qual é o objetivo do nosso alvo. Gostaria de pedir que mandasse uma viatura ao meu prédio, podemos não ter muito tempo.

—Imagino que deve ter muita coisa a me explicar, Camus. Farei o que me pede depois de saber o que está acontecendo. – O Superintende falou. Seus olhos indicavam que não cederia. Respirei fundo, mas não tive tempo de dizer-lhe nada, pois meu celular começou a tocar. Peguei o aparelho rapidamente e olhei no display, não demorando a atender ao ver o nome de Afrodite.

—_Ele a levou! Camus, ele levou nossa filha! Eu... eu... por favor!_ – Senti meu estômago congelar. Afrodite estava desesperado do outro lado da linha.

—O que está acontecendo Camus? – Dohko indagou novamente, percebendo que havia algo de errado.

—É tarde de mais.

\---x---

Ouvia de longe um _bip_ repetido. Não queria acordar, a noite havia sido tão gostosa e agitada que naquele momento queria apenas ficar deitado naquela cama macia e quentinha, descansando. Seria ainda melhor se o corpo do outro estivesse ali para aquecê-lo, beijá-lo e toma-lo mais uma vez, naquela manhã de inverno. Mas seu companheiro de _“Foda Casual”_ e melhor cliente já havia saído para ir trabalhar e agora aquele bip irritante insistia em trazê-lo de volta a realidade.

Foi então que lembrou-se que aquele não era um _bip_ qualquer.

—Puta merda! – Exclamou, pulando da cama, indo até seu notebook, abrindo-o. Dezesseis mensagens de alerta acionadas. – Não fode! Não fode! Não fode! Meu caralho de asas! Não acredito que isso ‘tá acontecendo! – Seus dedos percorriam rapidamente as teclas, enquanto seus lábios disparavam todos os palavrões que o loiro conhecia, em todas as línguas que aprendera. – Esse filho duma puta arrombada tinha que agir numa hora dessas?! – Fechou e abriu janelas, digitou o mais rápido que podia, mas não tinha mais o que fazer. – Droga! Grande merda! Estou fudido! E morto! Grande lixo de alertas que coloquei que não serviram para nada! E ainda se livrou do meu radar! – Abriu uma nova aba, da qual surgiram as imagens de diversas câmeras de segurança. Vasculhou uma por uma até encontrar o que procurava, respirando um pouco mais aliviado. – Os deuses não estão totalmente contra mim! É tão imbecil que só conseguiu levar a menina... – Abriu um novo sistema e, após digitar um código, diversas janelas de carregamento surgiram. Milo recolheu suas roupas, vestindo-as rapidamente e deitou-se na cama novamente, dispondo seus três aparelhos celulares junto ao notebook, conectando-os. - Isso vai levar um bom tempo, mas não tenho escolha. Preciso encontrar esse arrombado do pau murcho antes que ele consiga o que quer, ou serei espetinho de escorpião antes de terminar de dizer “agulha escarlate”.


	18. ...sem dizer adeus.

O vapor aquecia superficialmente as mãos de Shaka. O aroma de camomila reinava no ambiente. O loiro despejou o restante do chá em uma xícara. Mu havia levado um pouco para ver se conseguia fazer Afrodite se acalmar o mínimo que fosse. O estilista estava atordoado com desaparecimento da pequena Lizzie e, ver o amigo naquele estado deixava tanto Shaka quanto Mu cada vez mais destruídos. Revezavam-se em tentar animá-lo, distraí-lo e acalmá-lo, mas nada o fazia tirar a loirinha da cabeça.  
O advogado suspirou, recostando-se a cadeira, cansado, quando sentiu pequenos bracinhos envolverem sua cintura.  
—Papai, não consigo dormir... – A voz arrastada de Kiki denunciava o quanto sentia sono.  
—Desculpe Kiki, mas não sou o Mu. – Respondeu, pegando o garoto no colo.  
—Desculpa tio Shaka, você e o papai são tão parecidos... – Shaka tentava entender onde o pequeno via semelhança entre os dois, além dos cabelos longos e lisos.   
—Você quer um pouco de chá? Vai ajuda-lo a conseguir dormir, o que acha? – Indagou, desviando do assunto, oferecendo sua xícara. Kiki respondeu balançando a cabeça positivamente e pegando-a com as duas mãos. Bebericou o líquido vagarosamente enquanto Shaka fazia-lhe cafuné. O loiro sentia-se confortável naquela posição. Gostava muito de Kiki, assim como gostava de Lizzie, havia se apegado aos pequenos. Lizzie fazia falta, e não saber onde a pequena estava lhe apertava o coração, mas, ao mesmo tempo, com Kiki ali, sentia-se um pouco mais calmo. Algum tempo depois viu o ruivinho terminar sua bebida e, deixando a xícara sobre a mesa, carregou-o até o quarto de Lizzie, onde o pequeno estava dormindo enquanto ficavam ali.  
—Tio Shaka, você fica aqui comigo? – Pediu, com o rostinho corado, quando Shaka desligou a luz. – Tenho medo de ficar sozinho...  
O loiro respondeu sentando-se ao seu lado na cama e fazendo mais carinho em seu cabelo. Não demorou muito para que Kiki caísse no sono e, logo em seguida, Shaka deixou o quarto. No corredor, deparou-se com Mu, encostado ao lado da porta. Parecia estar esperando-o e aquilo o surpreendeu.  
—Obrigado... por cuidar do Kiki. – Ouviu-o dizer, definitivamente Shaka sentiu-se surpreso. – Com toda essa situação não consegui dar atenção ao meu próprio filho.  
—Você não tem culpa. – Falou, seguindo Mu até a cozinha. – Afrodite precisa de apoio e você é quem está cuidando dele.  
—Esse papel não devia ser meu. – Mu disse, em tom de voz irritado. – Camus devia estar aqui com ele.  
—Por favor, não o julgue de forma leviana. – Pediu. – Camus é quem mais está trabalhando para resolver essa situação. Ele não vai descansar enquanto não achar a pequena.  
—Mesmo assim! Eu não suporto ver isso! Ele não dá notícias, não liga para saber como o Afrodite está... eu não entendo.  
—É porque ele não consegue. – Shaka respirou fundo. – Sabe... Camus descobriu sobre o que aconteceu com Afrodite, o passado dele.  
—Não me diga que... você-  
—Eu não disse nada. Ele apenas chegou a um ponto da investigação que seria impossível não descobrir. Você sabia que o tal Carlo Benetti era o mesmo cara que... que atacou o Afrodite, não é? Por isso ligou para ele aquela noite. – Mu desviou o olhar. O advogado suspirou novamente, encostando-se na bancada da pia. – Entendo. Não temos mais como fugir disso... nos resta apenas esperar que Camus e a polícia encontrem Lizzie e prendam esse cara.  
—Sabe... – O homem de cabelos lavanda iniciou. – Eu tive uma primeira impressão muito errada de você. – Falou, sentido seu rosto aquecer. – Achei que fosse um bisbilhoteiro mal educado. E... bem, não queria enxerga-lo de outra forma. Mas você é um cara legal. Pude ver como é responsável e dedicado com o trabalho e o quanto se preocupa com as pessoas ao seu redor. Sinto muito por implicar com você esse tempo todo.  
Shaka ouviu a tudo um tanto atônito, quase não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Sentiu-se envergonhado com o pedido de desculpas sincero do outro ao mesmo tempo em que achou fofo o esforço feito para se redimir.   
—Tudo bem, fico feliz que finalmente tenha me compreendido. Não precisa se desculpar nem nada do tipo.  
—Eu senti essa necessidade. Não gosto de ficar guardando sentimentos ruins. Ainda mais de alguém que meu filho gosta tanto.  
— Eu também... Gosto muito do Kiki... ele me faz pensar em coisas nas quais eu não havia parado para pensar antes. Como... formar uma família, me casar e ter filhos. Nunca me enxerguei desta forma e agora, aqui estou eu, sentindo inveja de você e do Afrodite. – Disse Shaka, rindo constrangido.  
—Não é tarde para isso. Você é jovem, bem sucedido e com uma vida estável. Logo vai estar casado com alguma boa moça e formará sua própria família. – Mu disse, rindo minimamente.  
Shaka assentiu, tentando fugir do assunto. Não tinha certeza daquilo, afinal, quem vinha povoando seus pensamentos e fazendo-o sentir uma torrente de novos sentimentos, com certeza não era uma boa moça.

\---x---

Ajeitei os óculos escuros, colocando a chave na ignição e ligando o carro em seguida. Minhas mãos tremiam no volante e era difícil controlar as pernas, mas eu precisava fazer aquilo. Respirei fundo, tentando controlar o nervosismo. Era a única forma de salvar minha pequena florzinha. Aquela voz reverberava em minha cabeça ao passo em que o carro ganhava movimento. “É melhor que chegue aqui sem que ninguém perceba, ou não terei dó de estourar a cabeça dessa garota.”  
Precisava sair do prédio sem que os policiais que haviam montado guarda do lado de fora percebessem, para isso, além de um disfarce improvisado, fui obrigado a roubar o carro de Shaka. Tentei não chamar muita atenção com a aparência, havia cortado o cabelo às pressas com uma tesoura no banheiro do estacionamento e estava vestindo apenas uma camisa branca e calças jeans, com uma blusa de frio de reserva. E agora usava o carro de Shaka para sair sem ser notado. Os policiais com certeza estavam mais preocupados com que entrava no prédio e não com quem saía, pois mal me pediram para descer o vidro do carro e já me dispensaram.  
Suspirei minimamente aliviado, tentando controlar a ansiedade e não acelerar de mais, para não chamar a atenção pelo motivo errado. Enquanto o veículo corria pelas ruas movimentadas da cidade, a voz daquele homem voltava a assombrar minha mente.  
Eu estava deitado na cama, Mu havia saído do quarto com há pouco. O celular tocava incessantemente. Abri os olhos minimamente, sentido-os doloridos e, ao alcançar o aparelho, atendi sem saber quem era.  
—Alô – Murmurei, mal conseguindo ouvir minha própria voz.  
—Que bom que finalmente atendeu, mia rosa. – Senti um calafrio percorrer todo meu corpo ao ouvir aquela voz, aquele forte sotaque italiano. Não podia ser... – Finalmente te encontrei, depois de tanto procurar.  
—Qu-quem é?! Quem está falando?!  
—Não reconhece mais a minha voz? Pensei que a minha criança nunca me esqueceria... – Eu não consegui reagir. As lágrimas transbordavam de meus olhos sem que eu pudesse ao menos me mover, sem que eu pudesse encerrar aquela chamada odiosa, sem que eu pudesse me afastar daquele pesadelo. – Bom, estou um tanto decepcionado, mas tudo bem. Logo farei com que se lembre de tudo o que passamos juntos! Vamos poder nos divertir novamente! – Minha cabeça rodava e uma forte náusea me atingiu, o que teria feito com que eu abandonasse o telefone, se não tivesse escutado aquela frase – Eu estou com a garota.  
Meu coração falhou uma batida e eu senti como se todo meu peito se comprimisse. Respirei fundo algumas vezes, tentando recuperar o ar.  
—Po-porque está fazendo isso?! Porque... porque levou minha pequena...?  
—O que eu quero é você, mia rosa. Você sempre foi meu objetivo, meu desejo... Se você vier pra mim eu solto a menina. Se não vier... bem, posso arrumar algum dinheiro com os órgãos no mercado negro. Depois de me divertir um pouco com ela, é claro. – Sua risada nojenta fez com que o tremor que percorria meu corpo aumentasse.  
—Qu-que garantia eu tenho... d-de que v-você não está me enganando? – Me forcei a falar, lembrando-me do que havia aprendido ao longo dos anos com Camus. Precisava ter certeza de que ele estava com Lizzie e de que realmente a deixaria ir.  
—Vou deixar que fale com ela.  
—Papai! Flô! Socorro! – Sua voz doce estava frágil e era perceptível que estava chorando. - Eu ‘tô com medo!  
—Lizzie! Va-vai ficar tudo bem! Eu vou salvar você! – Mal havia terminado de falar, a voz da pequena sumiu.  
—Opa, pronto! Já deu pra perceber que ela esta viva, né? Você vai vir até aqui, sozinho. Sei que seu prédio está cercado de policiais, então é melhor que saia sem ser percebido e vá até a Paris Gare du Nord. É melhor estar lá em meia hora, ou a garotinha aqui não vive pra contar história. Eu te ligo. – Dizendo isso, a ligação foi encerrada e eu me vi no escuro, sozinho em meu quarto.  
Não podia contar com Camus e nem com mais ninguém. Não podia deixar que mais ninguém sofresse. Não podia deixar isso acontecer, não podia deixar que minha filha sofresse ainda mais, por minha causa. Eu tinha que salvá-la, sozinho, nem que para isso eu tivesse que me afundar novamente naquele inferno. Nem que eu não pudesse mais sair de lá. Nem que, nunca mais eu pudesse ver meu marido. Nem que, nunca mais eu pudesse ouvir a voz de Camus ou sentir seu cheiro, sua pele, seu calor. Nem que para isso eu tivesse que morrer.

\---x---

A estação estava cheia e movimentada como sempre. Toda aquela gente me deixava ainda mais inquieto e ansioso. Olhei para o relógio da estação, faltavam apenas alguns minutos para completar a meia hora limite que me foi imposta. Respirei fundo esfregando os braços para afastar o frio e o nervosismo. Senti o celular vibrar e logo o peguei, para ver o nome de Camus surgir na tela. Já haviam percebido minha ausência e, se eu atendesse Camus conseguiria me rastrear. Apertei o botão de desligar, sentindo uma lágrima quente e solitária deixar um rastro em meu rosto.  
—Sinto muito, meu amor. Queria tanto ao menos poder me despedir de você. – Murmurei, apertando o aparelho nas mãos e tentando desfazer o nó na garganta que mal me deixava respirar, para logo em seguida o celular tocar novamente e eu ver o número restrito na tela. O sangue gelou em minhas veias e eu atendi a chamada. – Alô.  
—Maravilhoso! Que bom que chegou no horário! Está tudo preparado para você, mia rosa... Atrás da lixeira do banheiro da ala oeste, tem uma caixa. Você vai pegá-la e trocar seu celular pelo que está lá dentro. Também tem a chave de um carro. É o que você vai usar para chegar até aqui. Não podemos correr nenhum risco de que você seja rastreado, né? Ele está em um estacionamento a duas quadras daí, em seu nome. O GPS já está configurado com o endereço, é só seguir a rota indicada. Eu vou estar te monitorando a partir de então. Qualquer movimento suspeito, mio amore, e você dirá adeus a essa criança.  
Com o coração batendo forte no peito, fiz o que mandou assim que a chamada foi encerrada. Procurei pelo banheiro da ala oeste e ao encontrar a caixa, troquei os aparelhos telefônicos e peguei a chave do carro, mantendo a do Shaka comigo também.  
Ele já tinha tudo planejado, havia preparado tudo para me atrair e me fazer chegar até ele. Eu não tinha mais para onde fugir. Olhei para trás uma ultima vez antes de entrar no carro que o manobrista do estacionamento me trouxe. Era o fim para mim. Respirei fundo, minha mente ficando em branco e uma estranha calmaria me invadindo. Adentrei o veículo, conduzindo-o para longe dali, direto para as portas do meu inferno.


	19. Chapter 19

O vapor aquecia superficialmente as mãos de Shaka. O aroma de camomila reinava no ambiente. O loiro despejou o restante do chá em uma xícara. Mu havia levado um pouco para ver se conseguia fazer Afrodite se acalmar o mínimo que fosse. O estilista estava atordoado com desaparecimento da pequena Lizzie e, ver o amigo naquele estado deixava tanto Shaka quanto Mu cada vez mais destruídos. Revezavam-se em tentar animá-lo, distraí-lo e acalmá-lo, mas nada o fazia tirar a loirinha da cabeça.

O advogado suspirou, recostando-se a cadeira, cansado, quando sentiu pequenos bracinhos envolverem sua cintura.

—Papai, não consigo dormir... – A voz arrastada de Kiki denunciava o quanto sentia sono.

—Desculpe Kiki, mas não sou o Mu. – Respondeu, pegando o garoto no colo.

—Desculpa tio Shaka, você e o papai são tão parecidos... – Shaka tentava entender onde o pequeno via semelhança entre os dois, além dos cabelos longos e lisos.

—Você quer um pouco de chá? Vai ajuda-lo a conseguir dormir, o que acha? – Indagou, desviando do assunto, oferecendo sua xícara. Kiki respondeu balançando a cabeça positivamente e pegando-a com as duas mãos. Bebericou o líquido vagarosamente enquanto Shaka fazia-lhe cafuné. O loiro sentia-se confortável naquela posição. Gostava muito de Kiki, assim como gostava de Lizzie, havia se apegado aos pequenos. Lizzie fazia falta, e não saber onde a pequena estava lhe apertava o coração, mas, ao mesmo tempo, com Kiki ali, sentia-se um pouco mais calmo. Algum tempo depois viu o ruivinho terminar sua bebida e, deixando a xícara sobre a mesa, carregou-o até o quarto de Lizzie, onde o pequeno estava dormindo enquanto ficavam ali.

—Tio Shaka, você fica aqui comigo? – Pediu, com o rostinho corado, quando Shaka desligou a luz. – Tenho medo de ficar sozinho...

O loiro respondeu sentando-se ao seu lado na cama e fazendo mais carinho em seu cabelo. Não demorou muito para que Kiki caísse no sono e, logo em seguida, Shaka deixou o quarto. No corredor, deparou-se com Mu, encostado ao lado da porta. Parecia estar esperando-o e aquilo o surpreendeu.

—Obrigado... por cuidar do Kiki. – Ouviu-o dizer, definitivamente Shaka sentiu-se surpreso. – Com toda essa situação não consegui dar atenção ao meu próprio filho.

—Você não tem culpa. – Falou, seguindo Mu até a cozinha. – Afrodite precisa de apoio e você é quem está cuidando dele.

—Esse papel não devia ser meu. – Mu disse, em tom de voz irritado. – Camus devia estar aqui com ele.

—Por favor, não o julgue de forma leviana. – Pediu. – Camus é quem mais está trabalhando para resolver essa situação. Ele não vai descansar enquanto não achar a pequena.

—Mesmo assim! Eu não suporto ver isso! Ele não dá notícias, não liga para saber como o Afrodite está... eu não entendo.

—É porque ele não consegue. – Shaka respirou fundo. – Sabe... Camus descobriu sobre o que aconteceu com Afrodite, o passado dele.

—Não me diga que... você-

—Eu não disse nada. Ele apenas chegou a um ponto da investigação que seria impossível não descobrir. Você sabia que o tal Carlo Benetti era o mesmo cara que... que atacou o Afrodite, não é? Por isso ligou para ele aquela noite. – Mu desviou o olhar. O advogado suspirou novamente, encostando-se na bancada da pia. – Entendo. Não temos mais como fugir disso... nos resta apenas esperar que Camus e a polícia encontrem Lizzie e prendam esse cara.

—Sabe... – O homem de cabelos lavanda iniciou. – Eu tive uma primeira impressão muito errada de você. – Falou, sentido seu rosto aquecer. – Achei que fosse um bisbilhoteiro mal educado. E... bem, não queria enxerga-lo de outra forma. Mas você é um cara legal. Pude ver como é responsável e dedicado com o trabalho e o quanto se preocupa com as pessoas ao seu redor. Sinto muito por implicar com você esse tempo todo.

Shaka ouviu a tudo um tanto atônito, quase não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Sentiu-se envergonhado com o pedido de desculpas sincero do outro ao mesmo tempo em que achou fofo o esforço feito para se redimir.

—Tudo bem, fico feliz que finalmente tenha me compreendido. Não precisa se desculpar nem nada do tipo.

—Eu senti essa necessidade. Não gosto de ficar guardando sentimentos ruins. Ainda mais de alguém que meu filho gosta tanto.

— Eu também... Gosto muito do Kiki... ele me faz pensar em coisas nas quais eu não havia parado para pensar antes. Como... formar uma família, me casar e ter filhos. Nunca me enxerguei desta forma e agora, aqui estou eu, sentindo inveja de você e do Afrodite. – Disse Shaka, rindo constrangido.

—Não é tarde para isso. Você é jovem, bem sucedido e com uma vida estável. Logo vai estar casado com alguma boa moça e formará sua própria família. – Mu disse, rindo minimamente.

Shaka assentiu, tentando fugir do assunto. Não tinha certeza daquilo, afinal, quem vinha povoando seus pensamentos e fazendo-o sentir uma torrente de novos sentimentos, com certeza não era uma boa moça.

\---x---

Ajeitei os óculos escuros, colocando a chave na ignição e ligando o carro em seguida. Minhas mãos tremiam no volante e era difícil controlar as pernas, mas eu precisava fazer aquilo. Respirei fundo, tentando controlar o nervosismo. Era a única forma de salvar minha pequena florzinha. Aquela voz reverberava em minha cabeça ao passo em que o carro ganhava movimento. “_É melhor que chegue aqui sem que ninguém perceba, ou não terei dó de estourar a cabeça dessa garota._”

Precisava sair do prédio sem que os policiais que haviam montado guarda do lado de fora percebessem, para isso, além de um disfarce improvisado, fui obrigado a roubar o carro de Shaka. Tentei não chamar muita atenção com a aparência, havia cortado o cabelo às pressas com uma tesoura no banheiro do estacionamento e estava vestindo apenas uma camisa branca e calças jeans, com uma blusa de frio de reserva. E agora usava o carro de Shaka para sair sem ser notado. Os policiais com certeza estavam mais preocupados com que entrava no prédio e não com quem saía, pois mal me pediram para descer o vidro do carro e já me dispensaram.

Suspirei minimamente aliviado, tentando controlar a ansiedade e não acelerar de mais, para não chamar a atenção pelo motivo errado. Enquanto o veículo corria pelas ruas movimentadas da cidade, a voz daquele homem voltava a assombrar minha mente.

_Eu estava deitado na cama, Mu havia saído do quarto com há pouco. O celular tocava incessantemente. Abri os olhos minimamente, sentido-os doloridos e, ao alcançar o aparelho, atendi sem saber quem era._

_—Alô – Murmurei, mal conseguindo ouvir minha própria voz._

_—_Que bom que finalmente atendeu, _mia rosa_._ – Senti um calafrio percorrer todo meu corpo ao ouvir aquela voz, aquele forte sotaque italiano. Não podia ser... – _Finalmente te encontrei, depois de tanto procurar.

_—Qu-quem é?! Quem está falando?!_

_—_Não reconhece mais a minha voz? Pensei que a minha criança nunca me esqueceria..._ – Eu não consegui reagir. As lágrimas transbordavam de meus olhos sem que eu pudesse ao menos me mover, sem que eu pudesse encerrar aquela chamada odiosa, sem que eu pudesse me afastar daquele pesadelo. – _Bom, estou um tanto decepcionado, mas tudo bem. Logo farei com que se lembre de tudo o que passamos juntos! Vamos poder nos divertir novamente!_ – Minha cabeça rodava e uma forte náusea me atingiu, o que teria feito com que eu abandonasse o telefone, se não tivesse escutado aquela frase –_ Eu estou com a garota.

_Meu coração falhou uma batida e eu senti como se todo meu peito se comprimisse. Respirei fundo algumas vezes, tentando recuperar o ar._

_—Po-porque está fazendo isso?! Porque... porque levou minha pequena...?_

_—_O que eu quero é você, _mia rosa_. Você sempre foi meu objetivo, meu desejo... Se você vier pra mim eu solto a menina. Se não vier... bem, posso arrumar algum dinheiro com os órgãos no mercado negro. Depois de me divertir um pouco com ela, é claro._ – Sua risada nojenta fez com que o tremor que percorria meu corpo aumentasse._

_—Qu-que garantia eu tenho... d-de que v-você não está me enganando? – Me forcei a falar, lembrando-me do que havia aprendido ao longo dos anos com Camus. Precisava ter certeza de que ele estava com Lizzie e de que realmente a deixaria ir._

_—Vou deixar que fale com ela._

_—_Papai! Flô! Socorro!_ – Sua voz doce estava frágil e era perceptível que estava chorando. - _Eu ‘tô com medo!

_—Lizzie! Va-vai ficar tudo bem! Eu vou salvar você! – Mal havia terminado de falar, a voz da pequena sumiu._

_—_Opa, pronto! Já deu pra perceber que ela esta viva, né? Você vai vir até aqui, sozinho. Sei que seu prédio está cercado de policiais, então é melhor que saia sem ser percebido e vá até a Paris Gare du Nord. É melhor estar lá em meia hora, ou a garotinha aqui não vive pra contar história. Eu te ligo._ – Dizendo isso, a ligação foi encerrada e eu me vi no escuro, sozinho em meu quarto._

Não podia contar com Camus e nem com mais ninguém. Não podia deixar que mais ninguém sofresse. Não podia deixar isso acontecer, não podia deixar que minha filha sofresse ainda mais, por minha causa. Eu tinha que salvá-la, sozinho, nem que para isso eu tivesse que me afundar novamente naquele inferno. Nem que eu não pudesse mais sair de lá. Nem que, nunca mais eu pudesse ver meu marido. Nem que, nunca mais eu pudesse ouvir a voz de Camus ou sentir seu cheiro, sua pele, seu calor. Nem que para isso eu tivesse que morrer.

\---x---

A estação estava cheia e movimentada como sempre. Toda aquela gente me deixava ainda mais inquieto e ansioso. Olhei para o relógio da estação, faltavam apenas alguns minutos para completar a meia hora limite que me foi imposta. Respirei fundo esfregando os braços para afastar o frio e o nervosismo. Senti o celular vibrar e logo o peguei, para ver o nome de Camus surgir na tela. Já haviam percebido minha ausência e, se eu atendesse Camus conseguiria me rastrear. Apertei o botão de desligar, sentindo uma lágrima quente e solitária deixar um rastro em meu rosto.

—Sinto muito, meu amor. Queria tanto ao menos poder me despedir de você. – Murmurei, apertando o aparelho nas mãos e tentando desfazer o nó na garganta que mal me deixava respirar, para logo em seguida o celular tocar novamente e eu ver o número restrito na tela. O sangue gelou em minhas veias e eu atendi a chamada. – Alô.

—_Maravilhoso! Que bom que chegou no horário! Está tudo preparado para você, mia rosa... Atrás da lixeira do banheiro da ala oeste, tem uma caixa. Você vai pegá-la e trocar seu celular pelo que está lá dentro. Também tem a chave de um carro. É o que você vai usar para chegar até aqui. Não podemos correr nenhum risco de que você seja rastreado, né? Ele está em um estacionamento a duas quadras daí, em seu nome. O GPS já está configurado com o endereço, é só seguir a rota indicada. Eu vou estar te monitorando a partir de então. Qualquer movimento suspeito, mio amore, e você dirá adeus a essa criança._

Com o coração batendo forte no peito, fiz o que mandou assim que a chamada foi encerrada. Procurei pelo banheiro da ala oeste e ao encontrar a caixa, troquei os aparelhos telefônicos e peguei a chave do carro, mantendo a do Shaka comigo também.

Ele já tinha tudo planejado, havia preparado tudo para me atrair e me fazer chegar até ele. Eu não tinha mais para onde fugir. Olhei para trás uma ultima vez antes de entrar no carro que o manobrista do estacionamento me trouxe. Era o fim para mim. Respirei fundo, minha mente ficando em branco e uma estranha calmaria me invadindo. Adentrei o veículo, conduzindo-o para longe dali, direto para as portas do meu inferno.


	20. ... um doce sonho.

—Mas que porra é essa Milo?! Primeiro a menina, agora o Afrodite também?! O que caralhos você está fazendo?! – O loiro escutou pacientemente enquanto o outro lhe desferia palavras ferinas do outro lado da linha.

—Já estou cuidando disso, meu amor – Respondeu, em tom de deboche, após um longo suspiro.

—É melhor mesmo! Se esse filho da puta fizer algum mal-não, se ele tocar no Afrodite... É você quem vai se foder, Escorpião. Eu acabo com você.

—Você sabe que eu sou profissional.

—Estou vendo o belo profissional que você é! Até agora só tem mostrado ser uma ótima puta!

—Não me lembro de ouvi-lo reclamar na cama, querido! – Rebateu, sentindo o seu sangue começar a ferver. Não conseguia entender a obcessão que o outro tinha pelo estilista. O rapaz não tinha nada, absolutamente nada de especial. Respirou fundo mais uma vez, tentando se controlar – Olha aqui, logo o _seu_ loirinho vai estar livre de novo. Inteirinho e feliz, pronto pra correr para os braços daquele _ruivo gostoso_! Tá bom assim pra você?! E se continuar enchendo a porra do meu saco eu largo tudo do jeito que está e sumo sem deixar rastro! O garoto que se foda nas mãos daquele psicopata e você que vá tomar no meio do seu cu, ouviu?!

Sem esperar uma resposta, encerrou a chamada. Estava farto de ouvir reclamações. Resolveu voltar a se concentrar em procurar incansavelmente onde Máscara da Morte havia se enfiado.

Não podia se deixar abalar, tinha que continuar seu trabalho, mas aquela irritação não iria abandoná-lo tão cedo. Tinha ciúmes e inveja de Afrodite por, mesmo sem saber, dominar completamente o coração e a mente daquele que estava por trás de seus serviços. E isto era algo que dificilmente Milo conseguiria arrancar de dentro de si.

\---x---

_Carlo Benetti_

Eu estava pirando de adrenalina e êxtase. Minha criança, minha bela rosa logo estaria novamente em minhas mãos. Mal conseguia controlar os impulsos de possuí-lo. Mas precisava ter paciência. Só mais um pouco e poderia desfrutar de todo o prazer de tê-lo mais uma vez só para mim.

Observei atentamente enquanto o carro que havia preparado para ele estacionava aos fundos da fábrica abandonada. Todas as câmeras instaladas me permitiam admirar perfeitamente o quanto ele havia ficado ainda mais belo e angelical. Deixei um pequeno sorriso se formar em meus lábios, levantando-me da cadeira onde estava sentado e deixando a pequena sala para trás. Queria ver com meus próprios olhos o momento em que ele entraria pela porta da frente do saguão, o qual eu havia iluminado especialmente para sua chegada.

Quando cheguei ao cômodo não precisei esperar muito. Seus passos se tornaram audíveis em questão de poucos minutos. Logo a porta de vidro estava sendo arrastada pelo loiro e a visão era uma verdadeira obra de arte. Um pedaço do paraíso parecia estar diante de meus olhos.

A luz alaranjada do nascer do sol era como se Deus estivesse abençoando aquele momento. Afrodite estava lindo em uma roupa simples e de cabelo curto. Seus olhos pareciam desprovidos de vida e sua expressão ao me ver, me deleitava. Observei cada mínimo detalhe, gravando tudo minuciosamente em minha memória. As pontas de meus dedos formigavam, meu coração palpitava e a única vontade que eu tinha era de correr até ele, arrancar-lhe as roupas de uma única vez e atacá-lo ali mesmo, sem me importar com mais nada e mais ninguém.

Respirei fundo, passando as mãos pelo cabelo com força e dando o primeiro passo em direção ao loiro.

—Seja bem vind-

—Cadê ela? – Ouvi-o indagar, o que fez com que eu interrompesse minha caminhada. – Cadê minha filha?

—Ah, a garota...- desdenhei, voltando a andar. - Tenha paciência _mia rosa_. Deixarei que a veja. – Respondi, parando a poucos centímetros de distancia de Afrodite, admirando-o vagarosamente. Não consegui conter-me e quando vi minha mão tocava a pele quente e macia de seu rosto. – Tão lindo...

Ao contrário do que eu imaginava o outro não me repeliu. Apenas senti sua mão cobrir a minha, afastando-a delicadamente. Seus olhos me encaravam sem o menor medo ou hesitação, o que foi suficiente para me fazer salivar.

—Primeiro a Lizzie. Depois você pode fazer o que quiser comigo.

Não contive uma gargalhada. Afastei-me alguns passos, sem tirar os olhos de si. Mal podia esperar para destruir toda aquela confiança, para transformar aquela expressão indiferente em um terror tão intenso que faria sua mente em frangalhos!

—Tudo bem... deixarei você vê-la. – Afastei-me a passos lentos, sentindo-o me seguir. Atravessamos o saguão e o guiei corredores adentro, depois de dois lances de escadas, parei diante de uma porta branca, destrancando-a. Saí de sua frente, indicando que Afrodite mesmo a abrisse. – Fique a vontade. Terá quinze minutos com a menina. Existem câmeras lá dentro, estarei monitorando-os aqui de fora.

Assim que o loiro entrou, saquei meu celular, observando tudo o que acontecia do lado de dentro. Observei a menina agarrar Afrodite em um abraço apertado e os dois chorarem por um tempo, conversaram sobre alguma coisa que não dei muita importância. E antes de seu tempo acabar, vi Afrodite entregar a pequena um objeto que guardava em seu bolso.

—O que foi que deu a ela? – Indaguei, assim que atravessou a porta.

—Apenas a chave de casa. Precisava tranquilizá-la de alguma forma. Se quiser pode verificar, não há nada de mais. – Respondeu, simples. Sorri, negando com a cabeça.

—Não, está tudo bem. Não há como rastrearem nada deste lugar. Estamos completamente isolados, isso não importa. Vamos? – Estendi minha mão e ele a pegou, caminhando ao meu lado. As pontas de seus dedos estavam frias, mas não havia qualquer tremor ou hesitação. Seus passos eram firmes e decididos e toda a sua postura era altiva, como eu nunca havia visto antes. Ele estava mesmo determinado a fazer o que fosse necessário, para o bem da menina. Não contive o pequeno sorriso que se formou no canto de meus lábios. Logo eu o teria apenas para mim, em meus braços. Quebraria cada pedacinho de sua alma e seria aquele que o faria suspirar pela ultima vez. Mal podia esperar para realizar esse tão esperado sonho.

\---x---

Eu não conseguia entender. Aquele monstro... por que apenas não me usava logo?! Eu sabia o quanto torturar e abusar alguém lhe dava prazer, havia passado por isso na pele antes, por que então fingia que nada iria acontecer?! Isso me deixava completamente confuso.

Estávamos em um quarto improvisado numas das salas da antiga fábrica. Uma cama dossel ocupava parte do ambiente, ao seu lado uma escrivaninha e do outro uma penteadeira, um pouco mais afastado estava uma mesa de vidro circular, de dois lugares, do lado oposto, uma porta de vidro.

Senti um leve toque em meu braço e, quando me virei, lá estava ele, bem a minha frente. Matteo, Carlo... ou qualquer que fosse o nome que estaria usando agora. Em suas mãos, uma muda de roupas.

—Tome um banho. Irei preparar o nosso jantar. – Falou, entregando-me a muda e apontando para a porta de vidro. – Ah, mas tire a roupa aqui. Quero me certificar de que não está escondendo nada.

Um sorriso se formou no canto de seus lábios. Finalmente estava começando e, mesmo sabendo disto eu não tremi. Havia ido até ali e não iria esmorecer agora. Arranquei a camisa que usava, por cima da cabeça, de uma só vez e abaixei as calças, junto com a cueca. Não iria dar o show que ele tanto esperava. Joguei minhas roupas num canto qualquer e dirigi-me ao banheiro ouvindo-o rir pelas minhas costas.

Encarei meu reflexo no espelho. Queria ter um plano, qualquer coisa que pudesse livrar a minha e a minha pequena das garras daquele sujeito sujo. Mas não havia brechas, não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. Era me entregar pela liberdade de Lizzie, da minha florzinha, que já sentia como filha mesmo com tão pouco tempo de vivência. Enfiei-me embaixo do chuveiro, deixando que a água quente levasse as lágrimas e os pensamentos de como seria minha vida com ela e Camus, como seria nosso futuro se nada disso estivesse acontecendo, deixando que levasse os últimos resquícios de pensamentos bons que eu poderia ter.

Saí do banho com a mente em branco, completamente focado. Lizzie e Camus vivos e bem, era nisso que eu me agarrava para estar ali, era o que me dava coragem para continuar. Peguei as roupas que me foram dadas e foi quase impossível não ter uma reação. Meu coração parou por um instante e meu sangue gelou. O uniforme do colégio onde eu estudava na Suécia. Engoli seco. Ele queria que as coisas fossem assim, então assim seriam. Meu corpo tremia enquanto vestia as primeiras peças, mas em algum momento aquilo tinha se transformado em um ritual. Eu estava abandonando a nova vida que havia ganhado ao mudar para a França e agora vestia a pele do mesmo Afrodite de dez anos atrás. Alinhei o uniforme, observando-o cair perfeitamente em meu corpo, e abri a porta.

—Gostou da surpresa? Mandei fazer especialmente para esta noite. Não foi difícil achar suas medidas. E, como me lembrava, ficou ainda mais belo com esta roupa. – Falou, aproximando-se e tocando uma mexa de meus cabelos. – Gostava mais dele longo, mas mesmo de cabelo curto, você não deixa de ser o ser mais lindo que já vi em minha vida. – Sua mão deslizou por meu rosto e alcançou uma de minhas mãos, puxando-a para cima e beijando-a. – Venha, vamos jantar.

Fui guiado até a mesa que estava devidamente posta. Dois pratos com um aparentemente delicioso spaghetti, acompanhados por um caríssimo vinho tinto, servido em duas taças de cristal. Eu o acompanhei naquele teatro, fingindo apreciar a comida, enquanto ele parecia saborear não apenas ela, mas sim tudo o que estava acontecendo.

—Você não imagina como foram difíceis os anos que passei sem você. – Falou, assim que se satisfez com o jantar. – Foi um longo tempo, e tortuoso também. Tive que ficar escondido, esperando a poeira abaixar. Não podia me dar ao luxo de ser pego, queria reencontrá-lo!

** ****A partir daqui a leitura do capítulo fica muito pesada. Fica o aviso SE VOCÊ É SENSÍVEL A TORTURA / ESTUPRO NÃO LEIA! **

** Resumo para quem prefere não ler o que vêm a seguir: Carlo Benetti leva Afrodite para uma sala onde estão todas as cabeças de suas vítimas. Ele também confessa todos os seus crimes a Afrodite, jogando a culpa das mortes em Afrodite e fazendo-o se desesperar. E então começa a tortura física e psicológica.**** **

Ele se levantou, estendendo a mão para que eu o seguisse. Saímos do quarto, caminhando por novos corredores enquanto ele me contava o que havia feito no tempo em que se manteve escondido. - ... ai que percebi que não iria encontra-lo se continuasse no anonimato. Mas não podia ser um assassino qualquer, não acha? Foi então que experimentei algo novo. – Entramos em um novo ambiente, parecia um laboratório, mas com as luzes apagadas mal dava para ver qualquer coisa. - A primeira foi aquela mulher... minha intenção não era dela e sim da menina. Mas, mesmo assim, a sensação de cortá-la... não existe nada igual. – Ele alcançou o interruptor e as luzes se acenderam. Não consegui conter o grito que escapou de minha garganta, era um verdadeiro cenário de horror, que fez minha visão se turvar. Cabeças flutuavam em diversos tanques cilíndricos, algumas já em estado de decomposição. Meu estomago se revirou e senti meu corpo se dobrar para frente, o jantar voltando e sendo posto para fora. – Olhe! Consegue entender por que me chamam de Máscara da Morte?! Por que sempre levo as faces de minhas vítimas comigo!

Aquele homem era completamente demente! E mesmo eu sabendo do que ele era capaz, não havia conseguido me blindar totalmente. Estava sendo manipulado mais uma vez e não conseguia pensar em como não me deixar atingir. Não queria ver, nem mesmo respirar mais naquele ambiente.

—Mas você é especial, Afrodite. Você é a minha criança, o primeiro por quem eu me apaixonei e quem eu busquei em cada uma dessas pessoas. Todos eles estão aqui por sua causa!

—Cale a boca! – Gritei, sentindo meus olhos arderem. Não queria carregar aquela culpa, não queria ser o motivo de tantas mortes.

—Esta é a verdade! Eu matei todos eles por que queria você! E você é meu agora... Poderei amá-lo quantas vezes eu quiser. Poderei ouvir sua voz, sentir seu corpo... Fazê-lo gritar e destruí-lo pouco a poucos, cada vez mais...

—Para! Apenas... faça o que quer logo! – Eu não aguentava mais. Queria poder suportar tudo aquilo, mas era uma ilusão achar que poderia ser forte. Eu era apenas um homem quebrado, sendo feito em pedaços novamente. Senti as lágrimas quentes correrem por meu rosto. Não queria dar aquele gosto, mas já não suportava mais. Deixei minhas pernas cederem, caindo sentado no chão. Matteo abaixou-se, segurando meu rosto entre seus dedos.

—Finalmente está aqui... Estive ansioso para ver esses olhos. Os olhos de alguém completamente desesperado.

\---

Não resisti quando ele me pegou nos braços e me carregou. Me sentia fraco e sem voz. Já havia desistido de tudo, deixei apenas que as lágrimas viessem. Fui colocado sobre a cama e o observei abrir as gavetas da escrivaninha, uma a uma, colocando diversos instrumentos sobre a mesma.

—Não precisa chorar agora, _mia rosa_, estamos apenas começando. – Falou. Com uma corda nas mãos, puxou meus braços para cima, amarrando os punhos na cabeceira da cama. Fui vendado e esperei pela mordaça, que não veio. – Quero ouvir sua voz, seus gritos implorando para que eu pare. – Ele disse, tocando meus lábios com as pontas dos dedos, como se lesse meus pensamentos.

Um cheiro estranho se fez presente. Era como algo queimando.

—Sabe, aprendi uns truques novos, acho que você vai gostar. – Dizendo isso, senti sua mão tocar meu peito, escorregando para meu mamilo esquerdo. Logo veio a dor, como um ferro quente atravessando minha pele e ali ficando. Um grito horrendo rasgou minha garganta e outro veio em seguida, quando o mamilo direito teve sua vez.

—VOCÊ. É. UM. MONSTRO!! – Meu corpo reagia sozinho e meus gritos saíram entrecortados. Minhas pernas tentavam acertar qualquer coisa que sentissem, para afastar. Não queria mais aquilo. Só queria ser deixado em paz. Senti meus tornozelos serem agarrados.

—Ainda não, bebê. Achei que aguentaria um pouco mais, mas já vi que terei de amarrar as pernas também...

—Me solte! Me deixe ir embora!! Eu não quero isso! – Gritei, meu corpo já doía de tanto tencionar e minha mente se embaralhava. Como ele queria que eu suportasse?!

Uma nova ferroada, dessa vez na mão. Senti meu dedo ser invadido por aquela peça minúscula e dolorosa, provavelmente uma agulha aquecida. Tentei impedir que continuasse, dobrando os dedos, mas só serviu para que eu sentisse minha pese se rasgar e um novo grito deixar minha boca.

—Era isso o que eu esperei por tanto tempo! Nunca pensei que seria tão maravilhoso ser paciente!

Ele se vangloriava e eu me sujava. Sentia-me ser tocado e machucado, minha pele sendo magoada por pancadas de chicote, meus músculos serem atravessados por qualquer objeto pontiagudo, meus punhos e tornozelos se rasgarem do esforço em me livrar das amarras. Sentia-me desfazer pouco a pouco. A medida que cada nova onde de dor era imposta contra meu corpo, minha mente se esvaía. Eu não era mais eu. Apenas uma casca insana.

Aquele som. Um leve zunido. Meu corpo estremeceu, um arrepio gelado subindo por toda a minha pele.

—Não. Não, não, não, não! Por favor, por favor!! – Implorei. Eu já sabia o que era. A dor que aquilo causava ainda bem viva em minha memória.

—Parece que você se lembra bem, não é?! Veja, como estou duro apenas de imaginar como isso vai te deixar por dentro! – Ele esfregou aquele falo nojento em mim. – Prometo que será enlouquecedor.

E, em um único impulso me sentir ser violado, completamente rasgado por dentro, o sangue escorrendo por minhas pernas. Um grito rouco saiu de mim. Eu não aguentaria mais. Eu não aguentava mais. Senti meu corpo flutuar e meu coração parar de bater.


	21. —... um único fim.

Meu pé afundava o acelerador do carro. Não me importava nem um pouco com Shaka agarrado ao cinto de segurança e muito menos com as outras viaturas que eu deixava para trás. Queria apenas chegar logo, encontrar Afrodite e Lizzie ainda a salvo.

Eu não sabia qual a sua pretensão, mas com certeza estava devendo uma ao _Escorpião_. A localização que me enviara mais cedo era minha única esperança.

_—Tenho algo para você, Detetive Camus. – A voz distorcida anunciou do outro lado da linha._

_—Você não se cansa de desperdiçar o tempo da polícia com os seus joguinhos?!_

_—Acalme-se. Com certeza é algo que vai lhe interessar, e muito. Uma localização. Mais especificamente, o paradeiro do Serial Killer._

_—O que?! O que você quer em troca? – Indaguei. Nada vindo dele era de graça._

_—Nada. Apenas... deixe-me cuidar dele e o prêmio será todo seu. Mas é melhor que chegue o quanto antes, ou pode ser tarde de mais._

Ele respondeu, encerrando a chamada em seguida. Segundos depois uma mensagem com um mapa e o endereço chegou ao meu aparelho celular. Não pensei duas vezes em mobilizar as viaturas e correr para o lugar. Shaka estava na delegacia na hora e, por bem ou por mal, agora me acompanhava a caminho do meu destino.

Como era de se esperar, a pista estava deserta. Aquela era uma rota antiga, o caminho mais longo para a saída da cidade, uma região repleta de prédios de fábricas abandonadas. O GPS apitou, indicando a proximidade com o ponto de chegada. Ao longe pude ver, um prédio isolado, de tinta descascada e ferrugem por grande parte de sua extensão. Enterrei ainda mais o pé.

—Camus! Precisamos chegar lá vivos, o não adiantará de nada! – Ouvi Shaka praticamente gritar ao meu lado, os olhos saltados e as mãos segurando com firmeza no painel do veículo.

—Ele está com Afrodite! Se não chegarmos logo...

—Primeiro precisamos chegar! Meu amigo, por favor se acalme!

Não houve muito tempo para calma, cada metro passou em milésimos de segundos e o desespero me fez rodar o carro em um cavalo de pau ruidoso em plena avenida. Abandonei o veículo com a arma em punho, Shaka me seguindo de perto.

A porta de aço que deveria proteger a entrada estava levantada, deixando amostra a porta de vidro. Do lado de fora era possível ver que não havia nada nem ninguém lá dentro, porém, ainda devia haver câmeras de vigilância.

Não demorou muito para que as outras viaturas chegassem ao local, cercando o prédio.

—Camus! Tem certeza de que este é o local? – Dohko indagou, aproximando-se, também alerta.

—Iremos descobrir agora, senhor – Respondi, vendo-o dar o sinal positivo para que entrássemos. Deixei Shaka para trás, invadindo a fábrica. Meus olhos vasculhavam cada canto, observando com enorme precisão cada centímetro do lugar, mas parecia completamente abandonado. O coração batia forte no peito e meus instintos estavam todos extremamente aguçados. Seguimos para os próximos andares, arrombando portas e mais portas, sem nada encontrar.

—Detetive Camus! – Ouvi Shura chamar, ele estava de frente a uma porta ao final do quarto andar. – Encontramos algo. - Corri até ele. A porta era exatamente igual as outras, de aço sem tintura ou qualquer fresta que indicasse o que havia do outro lado. – Esta daqui está realmente trancada. Acha que-

Bati na porta com força, ouvindo o baque reverberar pelo corredor. Meu peito doía, o coração sendo esmagado por um sentimento indescritível, como se eu estivesse prestes a enfartar. Queria estourar o trinco da porta e ver com meus próprios olhos o que havia do outro lado, mas precisava ter o mínimo de cautela.

—Se houver alguém ai, por favor responda! – Gritei, ficando em silêncio em seguida. Então pude ouvir um choro baixinho. – Lizzie? Lizzie, é você?!

—Cami... ra...qui... corro.. – A voz doce era quase inaudível, mas para mim já havia se tornado quase impossível não ouvi-la. Um enorme alívio se apossou de mim e senti meu peito esvaziar em um suspiro.

—Pequena, se estiver me escutando, bata na porta com força. – Pedi, falando o mais alto que pude. Um baque veio do outro lado.

—Certo, preciso que se afaste, está bem? Vou tirá-la daí. Quando eu terminar de contar até cinco é para você estar o mais longe que puder! Um. Dois. Três. Quatro. Cinco!

Apontei minha arma para o trinco, dando um tiro e estourando o mesmo. A porta se escancarou e eu entrei, procurando ávido pela menina, que se encontrava agachada no canto, escondida atrás de uma cama.

—Lizzie! – Chamei, pegando-a nos braços e apertando-a contra o meu corpo. – Minha pequena!

—Cami! Eu tive tanto medo! – Ela falou, chorando e agarrando-se a minha farda. – O Flô! Ele levou o Flô!

—Vai ficar tudo bem agora meu amorzinho... Eu vou pedir para você ir com o tio Shura, o tio Shaka está esperando lá fora e vai cuidar de você. O Cami tem que ir resgatar o Flô. – Olhei Lizzie nos olhos. Ela parecia entender o que eu realmente queria dizer. Apesar de ainda parecer estar com medo ela me soltou, mas antes de ir, tirou algo do bolso do vestido puído que usava. Era a chave de Afrodite.

—O Flô me deu. Nós vamos voltar pa casa juntos. – Ela apertou o objeto contra o peito e seguiu até Shura. O policial levou-a pela mão.

Segui com a busca. Nossos homens já haviam dissecado quase todo o lugar, sem sinal de Afrodite ou do Serial Killer. Mas se Lizzie estava ali, meu marido também devia estar. Meu coração me dizia isso.

Nos deparamos com um corredor iluminado e bem arrumado no ultimo andar. Todas as portas trancadas e fomos arrombando uma por uma.

—Camus! Veja isso! – Dohko me chamou e eu corri até ele. Do outro lado da porta havia um laboratório com vários tanques enfileirados. Em cada um deles havia uma cabeça, mais especificamente as cabeças das vítimas de Máscara da Morte. Mas um tanque permanecia vazio. Cerrei os punhos, deixando a sala.

—Precisamos encontra-lo logo Dohko! Ele está aqui, tem que estar! – Caminhei a passos largos para a próxima, abrindo-a no chute. Nada, apenas outra sala vazia. Atravessei o corredor, mirando na ultima porta que restava daquele lado, já impaciente, Aldebaram cuidava de abri-la no braço.

—Deuses... – Ouvi-o murmurar ao me aproximar, seus olhos arregalados e a expressão de espanto. Meu coração saltou no peito e eu corri, empurrando-o e adentrando o cômodo.

** ***O próximo trecho é um tanto pesado, mas é curto então vou mantê-lo aqui, mas vou fazer um resumo para quem preferir pular: Camus encontra Afrodite amarrado e com as marcas do que aconteceu com ele. Afrodite acorda desesperado, mas Camus o acalma. Vou avisar quando for seguro para ler novamente**** **

** **

Eu não queria acreditar no que os meus olhos estavam vendo. Um misto de alívio e ódio me tomou. Caminhei vacilante, abaixando-me ao chegar próximo a cama. Afrodite estava lá amarrado, vendado, deitado e inconsciente. Seu corpo cheio de marcas, feridas e hematomas. Um chicote com pontas de ferro jazia entre suas pernas, ao lado de um cinzeiro e uma espécie de controle. Um zumbido contínuo me fez entender o que era. Peguei o objeto entre os dedos, apertando o botão de desligar e ouvindo o zumbido cessar.

—Camus, é melhor...

—Deixe-o Aldebaram, ele precisa disso, vamos procurar o maldito. Mandarei a equipe médica subir. – A voz de Dohko foi desaparecendo aos poucos e eu o agradeci.

Senti minhas narinas arderem e meus olhos se encherem d’água. Minha garganta se fechando e as mãos tremendo. Aproximei-me de seu rosto, tocando a pele macia e retirando a venda de seus olhos. Lágrimas secas marcavam a pele branquinha e intocada. Acariciei seus cabelos, sentindo-os curtos, mas não me importei. Soltei seus braços das amarras, tocando com delicadeza em suas feridas. Queria arrancar tudo aquilo que estava fazendo-o sofrer, mas não devia, poderia apenas machucá-lo ainda mais. Cobri seu corpo com um lençol e sentei-me ao seu lado, acariciando seu rosto suavemente e deixando as lágrimas transbordarem de meus olhos. Nunca perdoaria quem havia feito aquilo com meu marido. Faria questão de vigiar para que pagasse por tudo, por toda a dor que Afrodite havia sofrido, em dobro.

Afrodite se mexeu, seus olhos se abrindo assustados e seu corpo se debatendo em terror. Gemidos e gritos escapavam de seus lábios, até que consegui segurá-lo pelos ombros, fazendo suas íris se encontrarem com as minhas.

—Ca...mus...

—Está tudo bem, eu estou aqui. – Pedi, encaixando seu rosto entre minhas mãos. Afrodite tentou se afastar, mas gemendo de dor e abraçando o próprio corpo no processo.

—Não... vá embora... você não pode me ver assim... estou tão sujo... – Os soluços engoliam suas palavras e as lágrimas vertiam por seu rosto. – Por favor... É tudo culpa minha...

** ***A partir daqui já é seguro ler*** **

—Ei, eu não vou a lugar algum. Ficarei ao seu lado. Nada disso é culpa sua.

—É tudo culpa minha. Eu sou imundo... – Ele moveu a cabeça em negativa.

—Não, não é. Vai ficar tudo bem agora, _mon ange_. Vou cuidar de você e da nossa pequena. Vamos voltar para casa.

—Eu não posso. É a mim que ele quer! Enquanto não me tiver, nunca nos deixará em paz! – O loiro se agitou novamente, derrubando um frasco de lubrificante, o que fez meu olhar se desviar. Sobre a penteadeira uma polaroide assinada para mim. Na foto, Carlo Benetti sendo eletrocutado.

—Não precisa mais se preocupar com isso. Ele já foi capturado e irá pagar por tudo o que fez. – Falei, convicto. Mesmo sabendo que era errado, meus pensamentos torciam para que o Escorpião torturasse aquele maldito até ele suplicar pela morte.

—Então... acabou? – Seus olhos bem abertos me encaravam cheios de expectativas.

—Sim, finalmente acabou, meu amor. – Selei um beijo em sua testa e finalmente Afrodite me abraçou. O pesadelo havia acabado, finalmente tinha o meu amor de novo em meus braços e iria cuidar para que isso nunca mudasse.


	22. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demorei um pouco para trazer esse epílogo mas vou aproveitar a atualização para trazer os dois extras :3  
Boa leitura!

Eu estava deitado em minha cama de hospital. Fazia alguns dias que havia sido internado e, se tudo corresse bem logo teria alta. As sequelas do mal pelo qual tinha passado ainda estavam por todo o meu corpo, mal podia mexer os dedos sem sentir dor ou mesmo me sentar direito, mas estava sendo cuidado, passando por mais um longo tratamento psicológico, além disso tinha todo o carinho do mundo ao meu redor. O pesadelo havia acabado e agora eu poderia viver os meus sonhos.

Encarei novamente o relógio de parede, impaciente. Não me aguentava de ansiedade a espera do horário de visitas começar. Queria ver Camus e minha pequena Lizzie, abraça-los bem forte e não largar mais. Mas qual não foi minha decepção quando percebi que não era meu marido a cruzar a porta.

—Bom dia! Ei, que cara feia é essa! Até parece que não gostou de me ver aqui... – Mu adentrou o cômodo com Kiki em um dos braços, enquanto a mão livre se entrelaçava com a de um certo loiro de olhos azuis. Encarei os dois com minha melhor cara de indignação.

—O que é que está acontecendo aqui? – Indaguei, sem retribuir o cumprimento do outro.

—O papa e o Tio Shaka estão namorando! – Kiki pulou dos braços do pai.

—Não estamos namorando ainda, Kiki. – Shaka tentou se explicar, com um enorme vermelho cobrindo seu rosto.

—Só estamos ficando, nada sério Dite. – Disse Mu, fingindo desinteresse, mas pude nota-lo apertar mais a mão na do loiro.

—Sei... Mas vem cá, cadê meu maridinho e minha florzinha? – Eu já começava a ficar nervoso, queria os amores da minha vida bem pertinho de mim.

—Quanto desespero! Parece até que não gostou da nossa visita!

—Eu amei, Mu! Obrigado por virem me ver, mas... 

—Tá tudo bem, eu vou ver se eles já chegaram. Camus disse que Lizzie tinha uma surpresa para você hoje, por isso iria demorar um pouco mais e pediu que nós viéssemos para te fazer companhia. – Shaka explicou.

Senti meu coração palpitar. Uma surpresa? O que poderia ser? O loiro atravessou a porta e não tardou a reaparecer, meu ruivo entrou logo atrás.

—Meu amor! – Estiquei os braços, ignorando uma pontada de dor. Camus sorriu e se aproximou, dando-me um selinho rápido. – Cadê minha pequena?

—Pode entrar, Lizzie! – Camus a chamou. A porta se abriu devagarinho e por ela Lizzie entrou, toda tímida. Senti meu coração bater forte no peito e cobri os lábios com as mãos. Ela usava um vestido vermelho cheio de bordados de rosas. Mas o que chamava minha atenção eram os cabelos. Seus cachos agora estavam curtos, na linha do queixo, exatamente iguais aos meus. Seus grandes olhos azuis me encaravam cheios de expectativa.

—Vem cá minha florzinha! – Chamei, já com a voz embargada. Camus a pegou nos braços e colocou sentada sobre o meu leito. Ela me abraçou e eu retribui, sentindo a macies de seus fios dourados.

—Eu queria ficar igual o Flô. Pedi pro Cami cortá meu cabelo, pra ficar cutinho igual o seu. – Ela explicou, me abraçando mais forte e escondendo o rosto em meu peito.

—Você é um anjo pequena e eu te amo tanto! – Abracei-a ainda mais, sentindo os braços de Camus nos envolver.

Era exatamente ali onde eu queria estar, com o amor da minha vida e nossa pequena família. Sorri, deixando as lágrimas me vencerem. 

—O Cami queria cortá igual também. Eu disse pa ele que o Flô ia fica tristi se ele cortásse. – Lizzie afastou o abraço e pude ver Camus corar.

—Fez muito bem em impedi-lo, Lizzie! – Falei, limpando as lágrimas e sorrindo em brincadeira. Encarei Camus. – Obrigado, amor.

Camus me beijou mais uma vez e todos riram. Era tão bom ter a certeza de que eu realmente estava livre, que nós poderíamos ter uma vida repleta de amor e carinho e sem a sombra de um monstro a nos perseguir. Logo estaria em casa, com meus amigos e minha família e tudo o que aconteceu não passaria de um pesadelo distante.

\---

—Camus, o que realmente aconteceu com o Máscara da Morte? – Shaka me perguntou. Estávamos na cafeteria do hospital, apenas nós dois, enquanto Mu, Kiki e Lizzie faziam companhia a Afrodite.

—Na realidade, eu também não sei. Recebemos uma foto do Escorpião o capturando e desde então não tivemos mais notícias. – Respondi, bebericando da xícara de café. - Não sei por que motivo ele possa ter interesse nesse assassino, mas só espero que não seja para se juntarem e cometer mais crimes. De qualquer forma estamos investigando, os dois são criminosos e tem que ser presos.

—Entendo... espero que possam captura-los logo. Agora, precisamos falar de outra coisa. – O loiro se endireitou na cadeira, deixando seu chá de lado. – Foi marcada a data da audiência de Guarda da Lizzie. Estou confiante de que consigam ficar com a menina sem precisar de outras audiências.

—É tudo o que eu mais quero, Shaka. Para mim ela já é minha filha. – Falei, sentindo um aperto no peito. Eu já sabia como o processo de adoção era burocrático e demorado, ter esperança de conseguir a guarda de Lizzie logo de cara era algo que me tranquilizava, estávamos a cada dia mais perto de tê-la oficialmente como nossa filha.

—Eu sei disso. Por isso mesmo já enviei um pedido para o psicólogo depor e Afrodite já me disse antes que ele está totalmente do nosso lado. Agora é esperar que a Assistente Social também esteja. 

—Se os deuses quiserem, ela vai estar.

—Tio Camus! Tio Camus! – Kiki surgiu na cafeteria afobado, parecia ter corrido por todo o Hospital – Papa falou pra te chamar, Tio Afrodite vai poder voltar pra casa!

Mal esperei o menino terminar de falar e me levantei, sendo seguido por Shaka. Uma enorme felicidade me invadia. Dali por diante nossa vida seria diferente, ainda mais repleta de amor e felicidade. Teríamos Lizzie vivendo conosco, crescendo ao nosso lado, uma pequena e quente luz que iriamos cuidar e mimar. Eu não poderia pedir por nada mais perfeito.

Sorri ao passar pela porta do quarto. Afrodite já se encontrava na cadeira de rodas, pronto para sair dali. O médico receitava remédios e cuidados, fechando o prontuário e assinando a alta.

—Prontinho, Sr. Legrand. Está liberado, mas não se esqueça de tomar os remédios e permanecer em repouso absoluto pela próxima semana. – Falou o Doutor, então dirigindo-se a mim. – Cuide bem dele, rapaz e não o deixe fazer qualquer esforço.

—Pode deixar. – Respondi. Mu recolheu a mala com os pertences de Afrodite e eu o empurrei pelo corredor. As crianças nos acompanhavam animadas. – Está pronto para a nossa nova vida, meu amor?

—Mais pronto que isso, impossível. Era tudo o que eu mais queria.


	23. Extra I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo está cheio de... muitas coisas HSUAHUSHA  
Já aviso que tem Tortura e Lemon, então estejam preparados. E não, dessa vez a tortura não é com o Afrodite!  
Espero que gostem, boa leitura!

Encarei o portão de aço do velho galpão. As luzes estavam apagadas e não havia qualquer sinal de vida nos arredores, mas eu sabia que ele estava lá. Não sei por quanto tempo esteve esperando por aquela vingança, nem fazia a menor ideia de qual era e razão para aquilo, mas aquele era o seu maior desejo.

O maior desejo de Saga.

Algo que ele buscava com tanto afinco que me causava medo.

Estacionei a van de ré, certificando-me de que nenhuma câmera de segurança pudesse me ver ou a encomenda que eu trazia. Logo o portão foi aberto e dele saíram dois homens enormes que de cara reconheci: Dócrates e Cassius. Saga não podia ter escolhido melhores capangas. Contive o riso, indicando que os dois levassem o embrulho e adentrei o local. Tudo havia sido preparado exatamente do seu gosto: O salão completamente vazio e limpo, a exceção de uma cadeira bem embaixo da luz e um gaveteiro. Vasculhei o lugar com os olhos, encontrando-o encostado ao canto mais distante e escuro.

—Trouxe seu presente, _Saga_ _querido_. – Falei, aproximando-me perigosamente. Mesmo longe da luz, seus olhos brilhavam num azul intenso. Toquei seu peito, sentindo os músculos tensionados e aspirando o perfume de sua pele.

—Preparem tudo. Esta noite vamos nos divertir como nunca. – Ordenou para os outros dois que entravam com Máscara da Morte, puxando minha mão de seu peito e depositando nela um beijo. – Você conseguiu e terá sua recompensa.

Saga enlaçou minha cintura, puxando-me para perto, tomando meus lábios em um beijo quente e luxurioso. Senti todos os pelos do meu corpo se arrepiarem em êxtase. O que aquele homem me fazia sentir era simplesmente loucura. Sem separar do beijo, Saga prensou-me contra a parede, subindo suas mãos habilmente sobre o meu corpo, tocando exatamente onde ele sabia que eu mais gostava. Não desperdicei meu tempo e passei a tocá-lo também, sentindo sua pele quente e seu peito firme sob meus dedos, memorizando o relevo de cada gominho em seu abdômen. Esfreguei-me nele, sentindo nossas ereções se encontrarem, ao mesmo tempo em que ele apertava minha bunda. Agarrei sua cintura com minhas pernas, obrigando-o a me erguer e direcionei meus lábios ao seu pescoço, depositando chupões e mordiscadas ao som de seus gemidos baixos e roucos enquanto continuava a rebolar sobre seu membro totalmente desperto.

—Vamos lá Saga, podemos fazer melhor que isso – Sussurrei em seu ouvido, mordendo de leve o lóbulo de sua orelha. Não podia me contentar com tão pouco, estava louco para arrancar aquelas roupas e cavalgar no pau de Saga até não sentir mais meu corpo.

Não foi preciso mais muito estímulo, Saga me carregou até onde estava a cadeira e, assim que se sentou passou a despir-me, sem em nenhum momento descolar seus lábios de minha pele. Sorri, passando a fazer o mesmo, deixando leves marcas de arranhões em sua pele dourada do sol. Suas mãos trilharam caminho até minhas nádegas, separando-as enquanto um de seus dedos pressionava contra meu orifício, passeando pelas pregas e me fazendo gemer de tesão. Não demorou para que o dedo se infiltrasse em mim, explorando meu interior num vai e vem compassado, logo um segundo dedo passou a lhe fazer companhia alargando minha entrada e me impedindo de segurar a voz. Aproveitei para enfiar minha mão entre nossos corpos, alcançando os dois membros duros e pulsantes e iniciando uma masturbação gostosa.

—Mete em mim Saga! Mete esse pauzão gostoso na minha bundinha!

Vi um sorriso se formar e Saga me puxou para cima, fazendo seu membro escorregar, úmido de pré-gozo, em minha fenda. Deixei um riso escapar, resolvendo entrar na brincadeira e movendo meu corpo para frente e para trás, sentindo meu próprio pau sendo massageado pelos gominhos de seu abdômen e beijando seu umbigo, assim como seu membro beijava meu asterisco.

—Quero sentir você dentro de mim. Enterra esse mastro no meu rabo! – Pedi, voltando a rebolar em seu colo. Todo meu corpo fervia e o suor escorria por nossas peles, fazendo meus fios loiros colarem em minhas costas.

—Vou fazer do jeito que você gosta. – Ele respondeu. Suas mãos apertaram minha bunda e em um único movimento todo seu volume se afundou em minha entrada, me rasgando de uma só vez. Mas aquilo estava longe de me causar dor. Um longo gemido se soltou de minha garganta e meu corpo estremeceu. Meu pau doía, louco para liberar todo meu prazer, mas eu precisava me segurar, tinha que aproveitar tudo o que Saga poderia me proporcionar.

Senti suas mãos em minha cintura, erguendo meu corpo. Eu estava por cima e iria me aproveitar disso muito bem. Iniciei uma cavalgada rápida e intensa. A cadeira balançava abaixo de nós e o som de nossos corpos se chocando me deixava ainda mais excitado. Saga pinçava meus mamilos com uma de suas mãos enquanto a outra permanecia pressionando minha cintura. Nossos lábios se encontravam em um beijo desajeitado, as minhas mãos seguravam seus ombros, em busca de manter o equilibro e a cadencia do vai e vem, mas meu membro latejava, pedindo atenção, então alcancei-o, masturbando no mesmo ritmo em que Saga entrava e saía de mim e sentindo como uma onda elétrica percorrer cada célula do meu corpo.

—Saga..! Aaah Saga! Eu vou gozar! – Gemi alto. Saga fez questão de mover seu quadril, aumentando ainda mais a velocidade e a força dos encontrões.

—Eu vou encher esse rabinho com meu leite quente. – Ele rosnou em meu ouvido, puxando meus cabelos com força. Senti meu corpo todo estremecer e tencionar de uma vez, num orgasmo violento. Saga me atingiu algumas vezes, apertando-me em um abraço e se afundando em uma ultima estocada, liberando seu prazer dentro te mim.

Eu ainda ofegava quando ouvimos o primeiro gemido dolorido atrás de mim. Espiei sobre os ombros. Máscara da Morte estava jogado no chão diante de nós, nu, devidamente amarrado e amordaçado. Seus olhos se abriam lentamente e seu corpo mal se mexia. Cassius e Dócrates aguardavam um tanto distantes, respeitando meu momento com Saga.

—O efeito do veneno está passando. – Falei, movendo-me no colo de Saga, sentando de costas para ele e de frente para o assassino aos nossos pés.

—Ótimo. A melhor parte está para começar então. – Saga respondeu, afastando meu cabelo para o lado e beijando meu pescoço. Fez sinal com uma das mãos para que os capangas se aproximassem. – Está na hora de vocês rapazes. Façam o que quiserem com esse lixo. E quero que usem os brinquedinhos também.

—É você quem manda, chefe! – Cassius mostrou um sorriso nojento, pegando um vidro de pimenta e um isqueiro do gaveteiro, enquanto Dócrates livrava-se de suas roupas.

—Vamos nos divertir bastante com esse filho duma puta.

—O-o que está acontecendo aqui?! Onde estou?! – Máscara da Morte gritou, confuso, quando Dócrates livrou-lhe da mordaça. – O que querem?!

—Nós vamos estuprar você, igualzinho você fez!

—Aposto que vai gostar, já que tem experiência nisso, não é? – Cassius abriu as pernas de Máscara da Morte, derramando o conteúdo do vidro da ponta de seu membro flácido até sua entrada, fazendo-o urrar de dor. – Olha só, mal começamos e já está louco de prazer! Vá em frente, Dócrates, pode comer o cu desse arrombado primeiro!

—Não! Não! Por favor! Me mate! Prefiro que me mate! – O Serial Killer implorava com todo seu corpo tremendo e um olhar de terror.

Senti Saga me abraçar e seu corpo estremecer. Uma risada baixa escapava de seus lábios, crescendo aos poucos até tornar-se uma alta gargalhada, misturando-se aos urros enlouquecidos de Máscara da Morte.

—Venha Milo vamos aproveitar. Nada me deixa mais excitado que ouvir uma putinha gritando. – Dizendo isso, suas mãos deslizaram por meu peito, pinçando meus mamilos e logo descendo ao meu pênis, fazendo-o despertar, tão duro quanto o seu, que cutucava minhas costas.

—Como quiser!

Transamos a noite inteira, com os gritos, gemidos e súplicas de Máscara da Morte embalando aquele sexo louco. Nunca havia visto Saga tão excitado. Aquilo se repetiu por um mês inteiro, mal o Serial Killer se recuperava, Saga trazia mais capangas para tortura-lo enquanto nos comíamos fervorosamente, até eu sentir minhas bolas doerem, crente que não gozaria de novo por um ano inteiro. Então Saga finalmente se cansou, resolvendo dar um destino ao filho da puta.

Agora eu estava ali, numa missão perigosa, prestes a enfiar meu pescoço numa guilhotina.

Disfarçado de entregador, estacionei a van na frente da delegacia. Da traseira tirei a enorme caixa de papelão com diversos carimbos de frágil. Não podia levá-la para dentro, era protocolo, já que a encomenda precisava passar por avaliação antes de entrar no prédio. Mas eu poderia ir embora antes de descobrirem o que havia dentro.

Entrei no prédio com a prancheta em mãos, puxando o boné para frente do rosto, não podia me dar ao luxo de ser pego pelas câmeras de segurança.

—Encomenda para o senhor Camus Legrand. – Anunciei. Por sorte o policial estava justamente diante do balcão de recepção.

—Sou eu. – Falou, virando-se em minha direção. Estendi-lhe a prancheta, pedindo para que preenchesse com seu RG e assinasse e ele me seguiu para fora, estranhando o tamanho da caixa. – Quem enviou isto?

—Sinto muito, Senhor. Não há remetente. – Dizendo isso, caminhei até a van. Já com o motor ligado, vi, através do espelho retrovisor, uma equipe cercar a encomenda. Enviei a mensagem já pronta e pisei no acelerador, arrancando com o carro dali.

Nossos olhares se cruzaram uma ultima vez e eu lhe exibi um sorriso esperto.

“Espero que tenha gostado do presente.”


	24. Chapter 24

Espiei as panelas e o forno uma ultima vez. Tudo estava perfeitamente encaminhado. Suspirei, deixando a temperatura no mínimo enquanto cuidava de terminar de me arrumar. Um banho rápido e logo estava vestindo a roupa que havia separado. Não queria parecer formal de mais em um jantar na minha própria casa, mas não tinha muitas roupas diferentes das que usava para trabalhar. O foco da minha vida sempre havia sido esse e nunca tive que me preocupar com relacionamentos, uma vez que nunca foi uma prioridade. Meu figurino se resumia a uma calça social preta e uma camisa social branca. Afrodite havia dito, quando lhe pedi ajuda, para deixar os dois primeiros botões da camisa abertos, demonstrando casualidade, mas algo me dizia que a intenção do loiro era outra. Também resolvi deixar o cabelo solto, já que mantinha-o sempre preso no dia a dia.

Sorri ao encarar a imagem refletida no espelho. Eu estava realmente diferente, mas não deixava de ser eu mesmo.

Voltei para a cozinha, verificando os últimos preparativos, passando para conferir a mesa na sala de jantar, assim como rearrumar as almofadas no sofá da sala. Não demorou muito para que a campainha tocasse, anunciando a chegada de Mu.

Admirei a imagem radiante de Mu. Ele vestia uma calça de tecido leve por debaixo de uma bata bege, que destacava seus fios cor-de-lavanda e um pequeno sorriso tímido adornava seus lábios. Foi impossível não corar ao vê-lo tão belo. Lhe dei passagem para que entrasse, após nos cumprimentarmos com um selar de lábios desajeitado.

—Eu trouxe vinho. – Mu disse, alcançando-me a garrafa de vinho na sacola bonita que carregava.

—Não precisava, mas agradeço. – Peguei a garrafa, me repreendendo por estar agindo de forma tão robótica e formal. Precisava relaxar e aproveitar um pouco.

Guiei Mu até a sala de jantar, afastando a cadeira para que se sentasse. Em seguida fui até a cozinha, montando os pratos rapidamente e levando-os à mesa.

O momento era agradável e, como o esperado, a comida estava extremamente saborosa. O vinho me ajudava a relaxar e me soltar mais, em uma conversa amena com o outro. Quando terminamos de comer, retornamos a sala, mantendo uma conversa próxima. Mu sorria ao me contar tudo o que havia de bom em cuidar de Kiki, desde que a mãe o havia entregado. Seu amor pelo menino era verdadeiro e, naquele momento tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era que queria aquilo para mim. Cuidar de Mu e Kiki era o meu maior sonho.

Suspirei, tomando as mãos de Mu nas minhas, interrompendo-o.

—Mu, eu... eu quero oficializar isso. – Falei, olhando-o nos olhos.

—Oficializar?

—É. Eu quero namorar sério, cuidar de você e do Kiki, planejar o futuro juntos... Eu gosto de você de verdade, quero ser mais do que só um ficante. – Ele me fitava sério, mas logo um sorriso brotou.

—Por mim tudo bem. Na verdade, estive esperando por isso.

Mu aproximou seu rosto, roubando meus lábios num beijo. Não foi preciso dizer mais nada, nossos corpos falavam por nós. Seus braços escorregaram por meu pescoço, seu corpo se inclinando sobre o meu e quando percebi, ele já estava em meu colo. Suas mãos habilidosas desabotoaram minha camisa, entrando em contato com minha pele, que fervia a cada toque. Eu me guiava em seus passos, passando uma das mãos por debaixo de sua bata, enquanto a outra se agarrava em sua nuca, como eu já sabia que ele gostava.

Meu coração batia desenfreado, o calor tomando conta de todo o meu corpo enquanto a timidez e a vergonha faziam a ansiedade fervilhar meu estômago. Apesar de mantermos um relacionamento informal a algumas semanas, nada havia passado de alguns amassos mais quentes e essa era toda a experiência amorosa que havia tido na vida. Não que não houvesse oportunidade, não eram poucos os flertes que chegavam até mim, mas nunca houve um interesse de minha parte antes.

—Vamos para o quarto? – Indagou, separando o beijo, ofegante.

—O que?!

—Seu quarto, acho melhor irmos para lá. – Disse, rindo. Mu parecia divertir-se com meu embaraço. Tentei não parecer tão nervoso e me levantei, sem desgrudar de seu corpo, caminhando até o quarto, entre novos beijos.

Eu sabia que aquele momento ia chegar e até mesmo tinha tudo preparado, não sem antes realizar algumas pesquisas e assistir a horas tortuosas de filmes um tanto amorais. Mas o medo de estragar tudo por ter uma experiência real igual a zero, era grande e me afetava.

A cama estava perfeitamente arrumada, assim como todo o quarto. E Mu estava bem ali, na minha frente, com o cabelo desalinhado e o peito nu, em algum momento anterior eu havia arrancado-lhe a bata sem perceber. Aquilo me deleitava, mas não impedia minhas mãos de tremer.

Senti Mu tocar meus braços, suas mãos escorregando até as minhas e seus olhos, de um verde tão límpido, fitando os meus.

—É a sua primeira vez? – Sua voz soou doce, em uma pergunta que não precisava de resposta.

—Eu sou patético, não é? – Indaguei, abaixando o rosto, me sentindo derrotado. Queria que tudo acontecesse, meu corpo pedia por isso, mas a insegurança e o fato de imaginar Mu me achando um fracasso por nunca ter transado antes me frustravam.

—Nem um pouco. – Ouvi-o responder. Voltei a mirá-lo, apenas para me deparar com o mais belo sorriso. – Não é patético se guardar por alguém especial.

—Não é que eu tenha me guardado. Apenas nunca havia pensado em sexo como algo essencial na minha vida. – As palavras saltaram da minha boca, me fazendo me sentir ainda mais ridículo, poderia ter mantido a versão romântica do fato.

—Ainda assim, não é patético. São raros os homens que não pensam apenas em sexo. E eu acho que sou um tanto sortudo por despertar essa vontade em você. Mas se não quiser, se não se sentir preparado para isso, não precisamos fazer.

—Eu quero! Só... só não sei como começar ou o que fazer.

Uma risada abafada preencheu meus ouvidos e logo Mu já havia se aproximado de novo. Seus olhos fitavam meu peito, observando o caminho que suas mãos faziam sobre minha pele, causando-me arrepios. Seus dedos deslizaram suavemente por meu abdômen, rodeando o umbigo e passeando por sobre os pelinhos loiros que começavam a se formar na altura do cós da calça, parando exatamente sobre a fivela do cinto.

—Posso?

Respondi com um manear de cabeça, engolindo seco, fitando-o hipnotizado enquanto destravava o cinto, removendo-o. Eu podia sentir o calor em minha virilha, uma pontada excitada em meu íntimo quando o tecido da calça escorregou. Suas mãos continuaram passeando, roçando em meu membro desperto sob a boxer preta, me fazendo gemer baixinho. Ele me empurrou para a cama, me fazendo sentar, e se colocou entre minhas pernas.

—Não precisa se preocupar, apenas deixe tudo por minha conta e siga os seus instintos. – Falou, sem desmanchar o sorriso, seguindo a beijar a parte interna das minhas coxas, arranhando-as de leve no processo e me arrancando novos gemidos não contidos. Não demorou para que se livrasse da minha roupa íntima, expondo meu membro duro e úmido.

—Mu, espera, eu- aahh... – Não consegui concluir a frase. Seus lábios envolveram parte da extensão de meu pênis, fazendo-me sentir como se fosse explodir a qualquer hora.

_“Siga seus instintos”_

Joguei qualquer gota de bom-senso fora. Eu queria aquilo mais que tudo. Eu precisava de Mu, precisava sentir o que tinha para me dar. Meu corpo implorava pelo seu e eu não iria mais me conter.

Ao tempo em que Mu iniciou um lento vai e vem, minhas mãos alcançaram seus cabelos, agarrando-os com força, mas tomando cuidado para não machuca-lo. Pude sentir sua língua deslizar por mim, em uma resposta positiva, fazendo meu membro pulsar. Ele passou a intercalar chupadas com lambidas, dando atenção também a ponta. Mas logo mudou o jogo. Senti sua língua descer, brincando brevemente com minhas bolas e escorregando ainda mais. Meus olhos se arregalaram no susto, o que se mostrou uma grande bobagem, pois um novo prazer me preencheu. Sua língua circulou meu ânus, lambendo-o e penetrando-o, fazendo meu corpo estremecer. Ele me explorava por dentro, buscando onde me fazer sentir bem, chupando e beijando ao redor, e eu não conseguia resistir. Puxei-o para cima, colando nossos lábios em um beijo necessitado e passando a remover o que restava de suas roupas.

—Eu quero você Mu. – Pedi, entre um beijo e outro. Seus lábios passaram para o meu pescoço e eu comecei a explorar seu corpo, sentindo seus músculos em minhas mãos, apertando sua bunda durinha e suas coxas bem trabalhadas. Suas mãos voltaram a me tocar, seus lábios abocanhando um de meus mamilos enquanto uma de suas mãos me masturbava lentamente.

—Tem lubrificante? – Indagou, mudando a atenção de um mamilo ao outro. Senti meu rosto esquentar, mas alcancei a mesinha de cabeceira, abrindo a gaveta e retirando o produto, que ele prontamente pegou e despejou sobre mim. O líquido escorreu por toda a extensão do meu membro e logo Mu passou a massageá-lo, espalhando.

Não resisti àquele carinho, eu precisava de Mu, precisava senti-lo. Envolvi seu corpo em meus braços, puxando-o para perto e arranhando suas costas, o que fez os gemidos contidos começarem a escapar de seus lábios. Seus dedos tocaram minhas mãos, guiando-as até que eu pudesse sentir o volume de seu traseiro o qual eu apertei com vontade, sendo presenteado com um novo gemido de deleite, mas não parei por aí. Meus dedos se infiltraram em sua fenda, já úmida do lubrificante e, sem pensar muito, invadí-o com um dedo, entrando e saindo. Mu rebolava sobre mim, gemendo e pedindo por mais. Eu prontamente atendi, enfiando o segundo e terceiro dedos em um ritmo gostoso, fazendo-o afrouxar.

—Me deixe... me deixe sentar em você... – Sussurrou entre os gemidos, erguendo o corpo novamente.

Assisti-o empinar o traseiro, apoiando-se com as mãos espalmadas em meu peito. Então ele desceu, envolvendo lentamente todo o meu comprimento. Um gemido alto e arrastado preencheu o quarto, saindo de nós dois.

—Você... é tão... gostoso Shaka...

—Hmm – Não tive capacidade de responde-lo. Todo meu corpo entrava em êxtase, como se cada célula estivesse para explodir e eu tentava me manter são.

Mu passou a rebolar subindo e descendo. Meu corpo também se movia, buscando aumentar o contato, sentindo o interior do outro, invadindo-o, causando-lhe ainda mais prazer. O cheiro de Mu, sua pele brilhando de suor, os gemidos roucos cheios de luxúria e os encontros de nossos corpos me faziam enlouquecer. Como eu queria aquilo. Como eu queria me enterrar em seu corpo cada vez mais fundo, sentindo cada vez mais daquele misto de sensações viciantes! Espalmei minhas mãos em suas nádegas, forçando-o a ir mais rápido e com mais intensidade. Ele entendeu o recado, debruçando-se sobre mim e requebrando ainda mais. Senti seu membro batendo em meu abdômen e passei a masturba-lo. Queria ver Mu enlouquecer em minhas mãos.

—Shaka... Shaka! Pelo amor de Deus! Eu vou gozar! – Novamente jogou o corpo para cima e dessa vez eu também me sentei, abraçando-o com força, sentindo como se o meu corpo estivesse prestes a inundar.

—Tem... tem algo vindo... – Murmurei, tentando soar lúcido.

—Deixe vir! Vamos gozar juntos!

A cama se remexia sobre nós, se chocando contra a parede, tamanha a foçar do ato. Em mais algumas estocadas frenéticas, senti meu corpo borbulhar em uma explosão de sensações. Era como se eu estivesse morrendo de uma forma boa, ao mesmo tempo em que me sentia mais vivo do que nunca. O maior e mais gostoso gemido em uníssono invadiu meus ouvidos. Meu corpo estremeceu em um espasmo violento e em seguida uma onda de tranquilidade me invadiu.

Meu primeiro e inesquecível orgasmo.

Permaneci abraçado a Mu por um tempo que não fiz questão de contar. Nossos corpos buscando se acalmar e nossos pulmões lutando por oxigênio. Se eu pudesse congelar aquele momento... Apenas sentindo como se eu e Mu fossemos somente um. Afastei meu rosto de seu ombro, para poder fita-lo. Os fios lavanda cobriam parte de sua face e ele tentava buscar o ar com a boca. Afastei seu cabelo e selei nossos lábios.

—Isso foi... indescritivelmente maravilhoso. – Sussurrei, mantendo nossas testas coladas e olhando-o nos olhos.

—Que bom, por que foi maravilhoso para mim também. – Respondeu, um novo sorriso fazendo seus olhos se tornarem pequenos.

Eu o abracei, finalmente sendo vencido pelo cansaço, deixando nossos corpos tombarem no colchão. Se eu pudesse viver assim pelo resto da minha vida... era tudo o que eu mais queria.

Mu, eu e Kiki, formando uma família. Era um sonho que eu iria lutar dia após dia para tornar realidade e, se Mu me quisesse da mesma forma que eu o queria, seria algo que não demoraria a acontecer.

Sorri, deixando o sono me levar. Aquela seria a primeira de muitas noites nas quais eu iria dormir com a melhor sensação do mundo.

A sensação de estar completo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E com esse extra, encerro a história!   
Sei que foi muito sofrido chegar até o final e que Afrodite não merecia passar por tudo o que passou...   
Meus planos era lançar uma "Segunda temporada" de 5 ou 10 capítulos, mas muitas coisas aconteceram e eu acabei não escrevendo.  
Eu escrevi essa história em 2016 e foi um grande aprendizado para mim como autora, mas minha vida pessoal virou de ponta cabeça e acabei desanimando de continuar a história e uma parte dois. Mesmo assim, eu amei escreve-la e espero que vocês tenham gostado ao menos um pouquinho de acompanhar essa fanfic.  
Muito obrigada a todos que leram! Nos vemos em uma próxima história!  
.  
"Quando a solidão quiser te engolir...  
Ou o medo tentar te invadir...  
Lembre-se de que existe amor.  
E não há nada no mundo, exatamente nada  
Que seja mais forte que ele.  
Não existe nada...  
Mais Forte que o Amor."

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! Eu sou a Lizzy e bem vindos a mais uma de minhas fanfics!
> 
> "Mais forte que o amor" foi minha primeira Long-fic que chegou ao final. Ela foi postada originalmente no Spirit e no Nyah! e agora eu resolvi trazer ela pra cá.
> 
> Sei que esse é um fandom que não possui tantos leitores assim, mas espero que os poucos que vieram, se sintam acolhidos e que gostem dessa minha história!
> 
> Postarei três capítulos por semana: Todas as Segundas, Quartas e Sextas!


End file.
